ENAMORARSE DE UN ÁNGEL
by SEREDAR
Summary: Darién Chiba había tenido doce secretarias en seis meses. Sólo una mujer muy especial sería capaz de trabajar con él, una mujer como Serena Tsukino. Era rubia, bella y llamativa. Sin embargo, a Darién le parecía que su secretaria número trece...
1. ARGUMENTO

**ENAMORARSE DE UN ÁNGEL**

Autor:** Day Leclaire**

Adaptada** a los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecientes a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Protagonistas: Darién Chiba y Serena Tsukino**

**Argumento:**

Darién Chiba había tenido doce secretarias en seis meses. Sólo una mujer muy especial sería capaz de trabajar con él, una mujer como Serena Tsukino. Era rubia, bella y llamativa. Sin embargo, a Darién le parecía que su secretaria número trece tenía un serio problema: estaba convencida de que era su ángel guardián y decía que su misión era buscarle una esposa…

_**Gracias por sus comentarios en mi anterior adaptación me alegra mucho que les gustara y pasaran un rato divertido con las ocurrencias de esos pequeños diablillos que les toco cuidar a Darién…he colocado imágenes en el facebook (Seredar Gonzalez)…saludos a todos y gracias nuevamente…**_


	2. Prologo

**Prólogo**

—Han pasado más de dos años —Darién Chiba gruñó al teléfono —. Sois los mejores investigadores privados de todo el estado. Lo único que tienes que hacer es encontrar a una mujer. ¿Cómo puede resultar tan difícil? —Señor Chiba, está claro que la mujer en cuestión no quiere que nadie la encuentre. Eso nos dificulta el trabajo.

Darién apartó de un manotazo unos papeles que tenía sobre la mesa. Esas llamadas siempre le provocaban una gran frustración. Los papeles se cayeron al suelo, pero a Darién no le importó. La secretaria número doce los recogería. ¿O iría ya por la trece? —Necesito hacerle una pregunta. Eso es todo. Solo una pregunta y después podrá seguir escondiéndose o hacer lo que quiera.

—Lo entiendo, señor Chiba. Pero me obliga a suponer que es una pregunta que ella no ha elegido contestar.

¡Brillante deducción! Darién apretó los dientes para no decirle lo que pensaba.

—¿Y saben de algún pariente? —le preguntó—. Ella me dijo que tenía madre.

—¿Ha recordado ya el nombre de su madre? —No —le contestó secamente.

Seguiremos buscando, señor Chiba. Tendrá que aparecer algún día. Lo llamaremos el mes que viene, como de costumbre.

—Hágalo.

Darién colgó el teléfono y se levantó con rabia. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no podría saber si Beryl le había dado o no un hijo? Eso era lo único que quería; su único deseo en el mundo.

—Serena Tsukino. Por favor, preséntese a su supervisor. Serena Tsukino al supervisor Artemis. Oyó los comentarios en cuanto puso el pie en el camino dorado. Siempre hablaban de ella en voz baja, aunque por hacerlo se les deslustrara el dorado halo, o se les cayera alguna pluma de sus magníficas alas. Y siempre hacían la misma pregunta.

—¿Qué hace un ángel como ella en un lugar como este?

Por supuesto que tales pensamientos tan poco caritativos no eran propios del cielo. Ya había dejado bien clara su opinión al respecto en un par de ocasiones; y lo había hecho con unos cuantos improperios y una voluntad de meterse de cabeza en situaciones en las que la mayoría de los ángeles temían entrar. Por no mencionar su poderoso gancho de izquierda. Serena sonrió al recordar el jaleo que se había armado.

—Ya no estás en la tierra, Serena Tsukino —su supervisor le había anunciado iracundo—. Resuélvelo o tú y tu deslucido halo acabaréis al otro lado de las puertas del Paraíso.

Serena suspiró. Y allí estaba, de nuevo sobre la alfombra dorada por haber fracasado su décimo segunda misión seguida como ángel.

Bueno pues él… ¡Cáscaras! ¿Qué esperaban? Había entrado en el cielo por los pelos. Las buenas obras no habían sido nunca su fuerte.

Aquel único incidente en el que había salvado aquella alma había sido… un error. De haberlo pensado bien, jamás habría saltado de aquel muelle ni salvado a esa niña.

Sobre todo de haber sabido que hubiera acabado ahogándose.

—¿Señorita Tsukino? —el supervisor Artemis estaba a la puerta—. Qué amabilidad la tuya al venir. Pasa, pasa.

Serena entró despacio en la oficina y volvió la cabeza para mirar al ángel jefe.

—¿Ya estamos con sarcasmos, Artemis? Pensaba que eso estaba prohibido hacía tiempo.

Hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentara en una silla dorada.

—Oh, siéntate, Tsukino.

Ladeó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente con sus grandes ojos azules.

En la otra vida habrían cautivado con seguridad al más santo de los humanos. Desgraciadamente, no bastaban para hechizar al más santo de los santos.

—He metido la pata otra vez, ¿no?

—Hemos enviado a Amy la Bienhechora para que se encargue de limpiar el desastre que montaste en aquel restaurante.

—Ah —Serena cruzó las piernas—. Los desastres son mi especialidad —confesó con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Sí, es cierto —suspiró Artemis—. Lo cual me lleva hasta el dilema que tenemos entre manos.

—¿Me van a echar? —consiguió decirlo con naturalidad; después de todo sabía que solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que se dieran cuenta de su error y la enviaran… adonde fuera.

—Todavía no.

—¿Entonces cuál es el trato?

—El trato es que… Tienes una última oportunidad.

—¿La oportunidad número trece? —se echó a reír—. ¿Qué pasará si meto la pata esta vez?

—Te echarán del Paraíso.

Rotundo y al grano. Eso siempre le había gustado de su supervisor. A Serena le apenó lo mucho que todo aquello lo estaba afectando, sobre todo porque ella era la única culpable.

—Está bien, Artemis, tú lo has hecho lo mejor que has podido —lo animó—. Pero yo estoy acostumbrada a ser un perro callejero.

Se había pasado toda la vida esperando que la gente la aceptara, la quisiera. Cuando aún había sido lo bastante joven para creer en los sueños, había anhelado sentir un amor de los de para siempre. Había deseado conocer a una persona especial con toda su alma. Pero nunca la había encontrado. Desde luego no en la tierra. ¿Por qué había esperado que el cielo fuera distinto?

—El cielo es distinto —Artemis le había dicho suavemente

—. Los ángeles con los que te has relacionado están también en fase de entrenamiento. Por eso sus defectos son tan visibles.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Me estás leyendo el pensamiento? ¿No va eso en contra de las normas?

—A veces los deseos son tan fuertes, que los ángeles somos capaces de oírlos. Sobre todo si se desean con el corazón.

—¿Bueno, cuál es mi última misión?

—Se llama Darién Chiba y tu trabajo es muy sencillo. Debes buscarle una esposa.

Eso le pareció bastante fácil. Aun así… Conociendo a Artemis…

—¿Y dónde está el truco? —le preguntó con recelo.

El supervisor sonrió.

—Tiene que sentir por ella un amor genuino.

La dolorosa ironía de su exigencia la dejó callada un buen rato.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó finalmente.

—Nada más. Búscale una esposa a la que ame de verdad y habrás cumplido tu misión —hizo una pausa, que siempre era mala señal.

—Vamos, Artemis, suéltalo —lo animó—. ¿Qué más?

—Como es tu última oportunidad, te voy a ayudar un poco más en esta ocasión. He decidido enviar a un ángel de la guarda contigo.

—¡No! No…

—Me temo que sí. Seiya también irá.


	3. CAPITULO 1

**Capítulo 1**

Darién Chiba empezó a oír los comentarios en voz baja en cuanto la mujer puso el pie en las oficinas de Construcciones Chiba. ¿Qué hacía una mujer como esa en un sitio como aquel?

Se volvió, apoyado sobre el mostrador de recepción, y la miró impresionado. Era una criatura preciosa, aunque no era su tipo. Quizá las rubias doradas tuvieran éxito, pero a él le gustaban las mujeres más sencillas. Desde luego, una menos consciente de cómo manipular a la población masculina. Sin embargo… Tenía un rostro dulce como el de un ángel y una figura tan sensacional como para tentar a un santo.

Llevaba puesto un vestido corto rojo y la acompañaba… Chiba se quedó boquiabierto. Un perro saltaba a su lado, y sus uñas repetían el repique de sus zapatos de tacón alto sobre el suelo de tarima. Era un dálmata con un collar de cuero rojo y un brillo de picardía en sus ojos azul pálido.

—Mira a ver qué quiere y ocúpate de ello —Darién ordenó a la recepcionista.

No tenía tiempo para las mujeres en ese momento; ni siquiera para una rubia embutida en un ceñido vestido rojo. Tenía un montón de trabajo, tanto que se iba a volver loco.

—Estaré en mi despacho.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarla? —le dijo la recepcionista cuando se acercó al mostrador.

Entonces Chiba oyó una risa; una risa que hizo que todos los hombres de la oficina se volvieran a mirar hacia la recepción y empezaran a acercarse por allí. Darién tampoco fue inmune. Aquel sonido se enredó en sus sentidos y empezó a tirar de ellos. Maldición.

Desde su adolescencia no había sentido tanta turbación por una mujer.

Ni siquiera Beryl había provocado en él una reacción tan intensa.

Furioso consigo mismo por lo que estaba sintiendo, Darién se cruzó de brazos y esperó a ver qué respondía la rubia.

—Bueno, es muy amable por su parte —dijo la sirena con una voz tan aterciopelada y generosa como su risa—. Pero no necesito ayuda. Al menos todavía no… —con una sonrisa que quitaba el hipo, la sirena continuó caminando… directamente hacia él.

Chiba hizo una mueca. Quienquiera que fuera esa mujer, no necesitaba ayuda de nadie. Guiado por alguna fuerza primitiva que no quería analizar en ese momento, Darién salió al medio del pasillo y le obstaculizó el paso.

—¿Y yo? ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?

Ella se encogió de hombros. La larga melena rizada le cubría parcialmente los delicados hombros.

—No se trata de lo que pueda hacer por mí, Darién Chiba. Sino de lo que yo puedo hacer por usted.

Con aquel comentario tan intrigante pasó junto a él y entró en su despacho con el dálmata a la zaga.

El la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Así que aquella mujer lo conocía. ¿Qué clase de juego era aquel?

Se detuvo a la puerta y le dirigió una mirada provocativa con esos grandes ojos azules.

—¿Va a entrar o no? —Oh, desde luego —le aseguró, y sonrió con cinismo—. No me perdería esto por nada del mundo.

La siguió y cerró la puerta con fuerza. —De acuerdo, cielo. Vayamos directamente al grano, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Quién es usted y qué quiere? —Soy Serena Tsukino.

Y dicho eso, Serena se puso a examinar la oficina con interés. El perro la siguió, olisqueando de un lado a otro. Entonces vio el sofá de cuero, y con un ladrido de puro júbilo se lanzó hacia el sillón.

—Ah, no, de eso nada —Darién fue a detenerlo, pero era demasiado tarde; el perro saltó y fue a caer directamente sobre los cojines—. Eh, quítate de ahí, chucho sarnoso.

El dálmata lo ignoró. Empezó a dar vueltas y finalmente se sentó, loco de contento. Miró a Darién y seguidamente apoyó el morro sobre las patas y cerró los ojos.

—No hace mucho caso, ¿verdad? —No lo oye —le explicó Serena—. Y menos con los ojos cerrados.

—A ver. Explíqueme eso.

—Está sordo.

—Un dálmata sordo.

—Exacto. Es normal en su raza. Casi el veinticinco por ciento de los dálmatas son sordos, bien de un oído o bien de los dos —hizo una pausa y miró al perro—. Seiya está sordo de los dos.

—Fascinante, pero…

—Así que, cuando no quiere enterarse de nada, cierra los ojos. En lugar de escuchar con los oídos, lo hace con el corazón —miró hacia el dálmata y seguidamente se acercó a Darién—. En este momento nos está ignorando adrede.

En esa ocasión le habló en tono aún más bajo y Darién sintió que se estremecía de nuevo. Pensó en noches húmedas y en un cuerpo suave y dulce de mujer. Serena Tsukino tenía los labios pintados de un rojo tan vivo como el de su vestido, y Darién se imaginó devorando aquellos labios sensuales.

Ella se apartó de él antes de que Darién pudiera actuar, con unos movimientos tan gráciles y suaves como un campo de amapolas mecidas por una brisa primaveral. Su provocativo perfume permaneció en el ambiente.

—Qué demonios —murmuró entre dientes mientras sacudía la cabeza para ver si salía de aquel ensueño.

—Seiya se muere por el cuero. No es exactamente un pecado, pero tampoco resulta un comportamiento demasiado angelical. ¿No le parece?

—Oh, en absoluto —entonces fue él el que se acercó a ella—.

¿Cielo?

—¿Sí?

—Quite a su maldito perro del sofá y salga de mi despacho inmediatamente.

La quería fuera de allí antes de que él sucumbiera a sus deseos y le hiciera una demostración al completo de sus gustos personales.

Serena Tsukino era una de las mujeres más sensuales que había visto en su vida.

Ella sonrió y lo miró con aquellos ojos increíblemente azules.

—Hagamos un trato. Yo quito a Seiya del sofá y usted me escucha. ¿De acuerdo?

Se negaba a ablandarse ante un conjunto de atractivos femeninos tan evidentes. Ya había recorrido ese camino en particular en un par de ocasiones y conocía los peligros. Se cruzó de brazos y la taladró con la mirada.

—Eso es un sí, ¿verdad? —dijo ella.

Se volvió hacia el perro y se agachó junto al sofá; entonces empezó a acariciarle el morro.

El vestido rojo le ceñía la figura amorosamente y Darién luchó por ignorar esas curvas tan peligrosas. Qué no daría él porque aquellas manos lo acariciaran a él con la dulzura conque acariciaban al perro.

Y qué no daría por acariciar él también un poco.

Darién cerró los ojos, a punto de perder el control; quizá si no mirara, no desearía lo que no podía poseer.

Ella seguía insistiendo, habiéndole al perro en voz baja. El can abrió los ojos, tan espectaculares como los de su ama.

—Ya era hora de que me hicieras caso. Vamos, baja —le ordenó.

Seiya ladró con fuerza antes de pegarle un lengüetazo en la mejilla, pero siguió sin moverse del sillón. Entonces ella le agarró el morro con las dos manos y pegó su bonita nariz a la del perro.

—Eso no es suficiente. Estropearás nuestra misión si no dejas de hacer el tonto —continuó ella.

Darién entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué misión? —le preguntó.

Serena se puso tensa, pero siguió con el perro.

—Bájate, Seiya.

El perro soltó un gruñido muy parecido al de un humano y se bajó del sofá antes de sentarse obedientemente a sus pies. Serena se volvió hacia Darién.

—¿Contento ahora?

—Pues no —miró el montón de papeles que lo esperaban y frunció el ceño—. ¿Podría abreviar? Como ve, tengo un montón de trabajo pendiente.

—Que es la razón por la que estoy aquí. Sabe, soy su nueva secretaria —y dicho eso, ocupó la silla que había delante de su mesa.

—Está de broma.

—En absoluto —se cruzó de piernas y se le quedó la boca seca de repente—. Un momento, ¿qué he hecho con el manual que me dieron?

Ah, ya sé.

Abrió un bolso y sacó un libro pequeño y bastante manoseado y una funda de gafas. De la funda extrajo un par de gafas elegantes de montura dorada y se las colocó sobre la punta de la nariz. Después, abrió el libro encuadernado en piel y empezó a pasar páginas.

—Primero, confirmar la identidad —murmuró entre dientes—.

Ah, de acuerdo. Este punto debería de haberlo recordado, ¿verdad? — frunció el ceño con delicadeza—. Usted es Darién Chiba, ¿no? —Soy Darién. Mire, señorita, no sé qué demonios…

—Segundo… explicar tu presencia —asintió con satisfacción—.

Eso ya está; ya le he explicado que soy su nueva secretaria. Tercero…valorar la situación.

—Excelente sugerencia. Valorar que ya no voy a aguantar más. Haga el favor de volver a la agencia que la haya enviado aquí y dígales que no funcionó. Necesito una secretaria con experiencia.

—¿Cómo sabe que no tengo experiencia? —le preguntó.

¿Y se suponía que aquella mujer iba a ser su secretaria? De eso nada. ¿Cómo esperaba ella que trabajara cuando no era capaz de dejar de pensar en su despampanante físico? Tenía que deshacerse de ella; encontrar una excusa legítima para rechazar sus servicios. Algo que no le metiera en ningún lío con los tribunales.

Darién se sentó frente a ella.

—Se lo pondré fácil. ¿Para cuántas empresas de construcción o de diseño arquitectónico ha trabajado?

—Para ninguna.

—¿Ve que fácil? Gracias, pero no. Cierre la puerta al salir.

—No creo que quiera que me marche en realidad. Aquí dice que ha tenido una docena de secretarias en los últimos seis meses —miró otra vez el libro y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una persona exigente; y espero un servicio excepcional. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

Ella se encogió de hombros y lo miró por encima de la montura de las gafas.

—Nada. Pero como exige un servicio excepcional, necesita a una secretaria excepcional que se haga cargo de su trabajo.

—Exactamente. Pedí a alguien que pudiera escribir al dictado, no…

—¿No qué? —dijo en tono risueño—. Estoy totalmente capacitada, se lo aseguro.

—No lo dudo. La cuestión es… ¿Capacitada para qué? Ella lo miró fijamente.

—Para llevar su oficina. Se me da muy bien dirigir a la gente. Y soy una persona muy útil.

—En mi oficina le aseguro que no lo será.

—Me temo que no tiene elección.

Él se echó a reír.

—Claro que la tengo. No tiene la preparación adecuada para trabajar aquí. Lo cual quiere decir que solo necesito dos palabras para que se largue. Está despedida. ¿Ha visto qué fácil?

—No puede despedirme.

Alguien llamó a la puerta con fuerza y entró sin esperar respuesta.

Un metro ochenta de masa muscular entró en el despacho. Detrás de él iba un joven delgado que se parecía mucho a Darién.

—Siento interrumpirlo, jefe —dijo el hombre.

Le dio al joven un codazo que lo envió al centro del despacho.

—Eh, Neflyte. No tienes por qué ser tan bruto —se quejó el joven.

Darién maldijo entre dientes.

—Otra vez no.

—Lo pillé en el solar Wellsby —Neflyte se cruzó de brazos—. Es el tercer día que pasa esta semana. Vamos a empezar a retrasarnos si tengo que traer al niño a casa cada vez que le da por hacer de carpintero.

Serena se puso de pie y sonrió al chico.

—Tú debes de ser Endimión —le tendió la mano—. Yo soy Serena Tsukino, la nueva secretaria de tu hermano.

—No es mi nueva secretaria. ¿Y cómo demonios sabías el nombre de mi hermano?

Endimión la miró fascinado.

—Bueno, sea quién sea… Yo quiero una igual.

—¡Maldita sea, Endimión!

Neflyte ahogó una sonrisa y Serena lo miró y sonrió.

—¿Es el capataz del señor Chiba? —le preguntó y le tendió la mano.

—Sí, señorita.

—He oído hablar muy bien de usted. Entre la gente que yo conozco está muy bien considerado.

—Qué extraño. Yo nunca he oído hablar de usted —miró a su jefe divertido— Me pregunto por qué.

Darién apretó los labios.

—Gracias por hacerte con la situación, Neflyte. Ya me encargo yo.

El capataz asintió y salió. Darién miró a su hermano, intentando no explotar.

—¿Por qué tenemos que mantener siempre la misma conversación, Endimión?

El chico paseaba de un lado a otro con inquietud.

—No lo sé. ¿Por qué?

—Porque no me escuchas. No puedes ir a dar vueltas por los solares en construcción. Eres demasiado joven y es demasiado peligroso.

—El mes que viene cumplo dieciséis años. Tú tenías dieciséis cuando empezaste a trabajar. Además, en lugar de tomarme el pelo, deberías alegrarte de que quiera trabajar. Podría estar en sitios peores,

¿sabes?

—Ya has estado en unos cuantos, ¿verdad?

Endimión se puso serio y Darién soltó un suspiro.

—Lo siento, me he pasado. Si quieres trabajar, te conseguiré un trabajo. Pero no en un solar. Fin de la discusión.

—¿Qué discusión? —preguntó Endimión con amargura—. Nunca hablamos de nada. Tú dictas las normas y esperas que yo las acate.

—Bienvenido al mundo real, chico.

El perro aulló en ese momento y Serena abrió el bolso y sacó una correa.

—¿Endimión? ¿Te importaría sacar al Seiya a dar un paseo?

El chico miró al perro por primera vez.

—Eh, no te había visto —se agachó junto al animal—. ¿De donde has salido, amiguito?

—Está conmigo —le explicó Serena—. Te aviso de que está sordo. Así que si quieres darle instrucciones, asegúrate de que te está mirando.

—¿Lee los labios?

—Sí.

—¡No! —gritó Darién—. No le llene la cabeza al chico de tonterías. Los perros no pueden leer los labios.

—Seiya sí. Él es… especial. Se lo he dicho. Escucha con el corazón.

—Lo que sea —Endimión dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras enganchaba la correa al collar del perro—. Os veo después.

Antes de que Darién pudiera protestar, Endimión y el perro salieron del despacho.

—¡Maldita sea mi estampa! No había terminado de hablar con él.

—Podrá hacerlo después. Y para entonces los dos estarán más tranquilos y podrán conversar normalmente.

—Una experta, ¿no?

—Digamos que entiendo los anhelos que encierra el corazón de un joven.

—Me apuesto a que sí.

Darién vio que la llama de sus ojos se disipó un poco. Aquel brillo lo había sorprendido. Jamás había visto un brillo tan intenso; claro que tampoco el daño provocado por unas cuantas palabras dichas sin pensar. Pero con Serena Tsukino el agravio fue visible. No solo fue testigo de su reacción, sino que también la sintió.

—Lo siento, Serena. Eso ha estado fuera de lugar.

Su sonrisa de aceptación fue más generosa de lo que él se merecía.

—Siente que debe proteger a su hermano. Y eso lo entiendo.

¿Pero es que no se da cuenta? Quiere ser como usted, Darién. No hace falta tener mucha vista para comprenderlo.

—En eso se equivoca. Endimión ha sido un rebelde desde que cumplió diez años; desde que murió su padre. Se ha metido en líos con la policía en más ocasiones de las que puedo recordar. Nada serio, pero habría llegado a eso si alguien no se hubiera ocupado de él.

—¿Y ese alguien fue usted?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No había nadie más. Mi madre lo intentó, pero después de morir el padre de Endimión… —su silencio lo dijo todo—. Cuando no fue capaz de controlar más a Endimión, me pidió que lo hiciera yo.

—¿Vive ahora con usted?

—Desde hace dos años —Darién puso mala cara, como si los recuerdos lo angustiaran—. He hecho lo que he podido. He intentado ser una madre, un padre y un hermano para él, pero está empeñado en seguir su camino.

—Como casi todos nosotros —observó Serena.

—Cierto. Desgraciadamente, Endimión exagera. Si yo le sugiriera que tomara la carretera de la izquierda, él tomaría la de la derecha solo para ser difícil. Por eso tengo reglas estrictas.

—¿Reglas? —dijo con cierta consternación—. Supongo que las reglas no las limitará a Endimión.

—Las aplico tanto en mi vida profesional como en la personal.

Serena suspiró ligeramente.

—Me temía que iba a decirme eso. Me apuesto a que Artemis se está riendo de lo lindo a costa de esto.

—¿Artemis?

—Mi supervisor. El sabe que tengo una cierta… aversión… a las reglas. Probablemente espera que sea usted el que lo corrija.

Darién negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo. Sospecho que hacerle cumplir las reglas es un trabajo a tiempo completo y no tengo ni la paciencia ni las ganas de hacerlo. ¿Bueno, por dónde íbamos?

—Estábamos discutiendo las condiciones de mi puesto.

—No, creo que estábamos hablando de lo contrario. Acababa de echarla.

—Ah, sí. Y yo le había dicho después que no podía. Aún así, necesitará ayuda —abrió el libro de piel—. Lo cual me lleva al punto cuatro… —se puso de nuevo las gafas y pasó el dedo por la página—.

Esto…

El se resignó a seguirle la corriente.

—¿Esto, qué?

Serena se aclaró la voz con cierto nerviosismo.

—Creo que volveremos a ese punto después. Me avisaron de que fuera discreta en cuanto a lo que debo revelarle el primer día.

—Entiendo —no hacía falta ser muy listo para saber qué decía el punto número cuatro de su pequeño libro negro; no se había equivocado en lo referente a su falta de experiencia—. ¿Señorita Tsukino, ha trabajado de secretaria antes?

—Por supuesto —abrió su diminuto bolso y sacó una enorme libreta y un bolígrafo—. ¿Ve? He venido totalmente equipada.

—Qué truco más bueno.

—¿Quiere hacerme una prueba?

La poca paciencia con la que se había levantado acabó por agotarse. Queria una secretaria, maldita sea, no un ángel seductor, demasiado sexy para su tranquilidad.

—No te molestes. Se acabó el juego. No sé quién la ha enviado, pero no tengo tiempo par este tipo de tonterías. Vamos. Márchese. Ella suspiró.

—Me temo que no puedo hacer eso.

—Claro que sí. Salga de mi oficina y de mi vida. Y llévese al chucho de lunares…

—¿Y qué hará para encontrar una secretaria?

—Pediré que me envíen a una. Una de verdad.

Solo que esa vez diría que fuera una mujer de sesenta años con aspecto de abuela y que acatara las normas.

—Como tenemos que esperar a que Endimión vuelva, adelante. Pida una secretaria nueva.

—Que pida…

—Haga lo que tenga que hacer para que le envíen a otra secretaria. Yo esperaré. Si encuentra a alguien, me marcharé. Si no, me dará el empleo.

—No pienso darle el empleo, pase lo que pase.

—¿Por qué?

—No está cualificada. Y, para ser sinceros, no sería más que una influencia perturbadora. Con usted en mi oficina, nadie trabajaría.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Si algo de eso causa problemas, podrá echarme. Pero no entiendo por qué no me da un período de prueba. ¿No merece todo el mundo una oportunidad?

Él se puso tenso.

—¿Dónde ha oído eso?

—¿No es ese su lema? —le preguntó—. Creo que fundó su empresa de construcción con esa promesa, que tiene una política de puertas abiertas con los ex presidiarios, las madres en paro o las personas con problemas. ¿O tan solo son palabras dichas para ganar premios e impresionar a los políticos?

Él apretó los dientes.

—No son solo palabras.

—Pero no se aplican en mi caso. ¿Es eso?

Se había cavado su propia tumba. ¡Maldición!

—Yo…

—¿Sí? —dijo ella mirándolo con comprensión.

Lo tenía en el bote, y lo sabía.

—Le concederé un período de prueba de dos semanas —dijo entre dientes—. Una sola metedura de pata y saldrá por la puerta.

¿Entendido?

Ella volvió a sonreír con aquella expresión tan bella y peligrosa.

—Entendido.

—No se alegre tanto. Aún no hemos discutido mis reglas —se regocijó con perversidad al ver que se le borraba la sonrisa de los labios—. ¿Sabe cómo utilizar esa libreta y ese bolígrafo que tiene en la mano?

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces empiece a escribir. Ya que detesta tanto las reglas, de momento me limitaré a tres. También tengo otra lista de deberes.

Ella se puso contenta.

—¿Ah, le gustan las listas? A mí también. Son tan útiles, ¿verdad? Mucho mejor que las reglas.

Chiba la miró con recelo. ¿Se estaría burlando de él? Esa mujer no duraría ni dos días.

—Regla número uno: yo soy el jefe. Lo que yo digo va a misa.

Nada de discusiones. Yo soy el que manda. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella lo apuntó en su cuaderno.

—Muy bien.

—Reglar número dos: nada de relaciones en la oficina. Si quiere salir con hombres, que no trabajen aquí.

—Eso no me molesta —dijo.

—Y regla número tres: nada de perros.

Esa vez el bolígrafo vaciló sobre el papel. Serena lo miró y frunció el ceño.

Escaneado por Corandra y corregido por Escor Nº Paginas 26-206

—Me temo que Seiya es muy testarudo. Le diré que no puede venir, aunque dudo que me escuche.

—Intente dejarlo en casa y echar el cerrojo.

—Bueno, no creo que nada lo distraiga de su propósito.

—Ya.

—No me cree.

—Ni una palabra.

Para sorpresa suya, un brillo de indignación asomó a su mirada.

—Vamos a dejar esto claro, señor Chiba. Yo tendré mis defectos, pero no miento. Nunca.

Él inclinó la cabeza.

—Lo siento. Pero tiene que reconocer que…

—En realidad, tiendo a ser demasiado sincera. Y directa — confesó—. No lo puedo evitar. Y esta puede ser una buena oportunidad para decirle que tengo mal genio. Me he metido en unos cuantos líos por culpa de eso.

Darién se relajó y sonrió ligeramente.

—Estoy seguro.

—Ahora que lo hemos dejado claro… ¿Tiene alguna regla más?

—Probablemente. Se las haré saber cuando surjan.

—Vale. ¿Y mis deberes? —preguntó Serena—. Dijo algo de una lista.

—Aquí están —abrió un cajón y sacó una hoja—. Después de tener tantas secretarias, me resulta más fácil escribirlo todo.

—Muy inteligente —dijo con aprobación—. ¿Si no es indiscreción, por qué ha tenido tantas secretarias?

—Yo también tengo mal genio —dijo sonriendo—. Como le he dicho hace un rato, soy muy exigente.

Ella le sonrió antes de mirar la lista.

—Todos mis deberes apuntados y numerados —murmuró—. Es una lista muy completa.

—¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

—Veamos… Archivar, teléfono, mecanografía… Ah. ¿Tengo que asistir a reuniones de negocios con usted?

—¿Le molesta? Hay una el mes que viene en Chicago. Saldremos temprano un viernes y volveremos el domingo siguiente.

—Estoy deseando ir.

—También tendrá que acompañarme a los solares en construcción de vez en cuando.

—Eso parece interesante —volvió a centrarse en la lista—.

Organizar la programación, poner al día los datos en el ordenador, tratar con clientes…

Al terminar de leer, él se puso de pie.

—¿Está lista para empezar? Karaberas Radcliff hace las veces de secretaria cuando no tengo. Ella le explicará todas las dudas que puedan surgirle.

Serena se puso también de pie.

—No debería tener ningún problema. Parece todo bastante rutinario —agarró el bolso, fue hacia la puerta y se volvió un momento a mirarlo—. Bueno… Todo excepto el último punto. Eso podría resultar algo difícil.

El arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Qué punto?

—El de buscarle una esposa —sonrió de nuevo, salió tranquilamente del despacho y cerró la puerta.


	4. CAPITULO 2

**Capítulo 2**

Serena acababa de sentarse a su mesa cuando Darién abrió la puerta que separaba los despachos. Parecía enfadado. Muy enfadado. Serena no se sorprendió. Había esperado dejar caer el último punto con la suficiente naturalidad para que no se diera cuenta. Aparentemente, había fallado.

—¡Señorita Tsukino! —dijo con rabia contenida—. A mi despacho. ¡Ahora mismo!

Oh, Dios mío. Estaba que echaba chispas. Sus fuertes facciones estaban distorsionadas y los labios que momentos antes le habían parecido tan sensuales se habían comprimido con rabia. Desde luego intimidaba.

—Desde luego, señor Chiba—contestó con mucha calma mientras agarraba al cuaderno y el bolígrafo; entró en su despacho delante de él y segundos después se oyó el golpe de la puerta—. ¿Hay algún problema?

Chiba se apoyó sobre la puerta, como para impedirle la salida.

Era tan alto y tan fuerte que Serena ahogó un suspiro. Como si pudiera escapar. No podría hasta que no completara su misión. Y eso iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que había anticipado.

—¿Qué diablos es eso de buscarme una esposa?

—Ah. Eso.

—Sí, eso.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba en su lista.

—Y un cuerno.

—¿Quiere que se la enseñe?

—Eso sería interesante, puesto que yo mismo la escribí. Y no puse nada de buscarme una esposa.

Serena arqueó una ceja.

—¿Va a dejarme pasar, o tengo que hacerlo por encima de usted?

—Es la oferta más tentadora que me han hecho hoy —se relajó—.

¿Le gustaría probar?

Examinó la anchura de sus hombros y la potente musculatura que la camisa de batista azul apenas conseguía ocultar. El pensar en forcejear con un espécimen tan apuesto resultaba irresistible. Pero se controló a tiempo, recordando que su misión era buscarle una esposa, no satisfacer sus deseos terrenales.

Pero cuando ella puso la mano en el pomo, él le agarró la mano.

—¿Ve por qué trabajar juntos no funcionará? —Darién le preguntó en voz baja—. Usted también lo siente, ¿verdad? No podía negarlo. Al igual que tampoco podía negar la sensación que le provocó el roce de su mano áspera y fuerte. Hacía tanto tiempo que un hombre no la tocaba; hacía tanto que no experimentaba deseo.

Muy despacio, levantó los ojos y lo miró.

Entonces Darién la soltó y fue hacia su mesa.

—Vaya a por la lista —le soltó.

Por primera vez en su vida, o más bien en su muerte, a Serena le costó caminar sobre sus tacones de cuatro centímetros. Con mucho cuidado de no caerse, llegó hasta su mesa y buscó la lista.

Seguidamente respiró hondo un par de veces para recuperar la compostura.

Se las apañaría. Solo debía ignorar sus instintos básicos mientras buscaba a alguien para Darién Chiba. Tenía que existir alguien que fuera compatible con un hombre tan difícil.

Respiró hondo de nuevo, se dio media vuelta y volvió al despacho. Al llegar a la mesa, dejó la hoja sobre un montón de papeles.

—La última línea dice: buscarme una esposa.

Él agarró la hoja con furia y abrió mucho los ojos mientras leía.

—¿A qué demonios está jugando? —le preguntó en tono amenazador.

En realidad aún no podía contestarle a esa pregunta. Tomó asiento y abrió el cuaderno. Después de quitarle el capuchón al bolígrafo se dispuso a escribir.

—¿Qué tipo de mujer le gusta?

—¡No! —rugió—. Dime cómo ha llegado eso a la lista.

—¿No lo puso usted ahí?

—Ni hablar —la miró fijamente—. ¿Y usted?

—No.

Pero podía adivinar quién había sido. Los ángeles guardianes podían ser bastante taimados cuando querían.

Dejó la hoja a un lado y la estudió.

—La honestidad es vital para mí. En realidad, es mi mayor virtud.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Otra lista?

—¡Serena!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —ella lo miró a los ojos para que no dudara de su sinceridad—. Creo que ya hemos hablado de ese tema.

Yo no miento, ¿recuerda?

—Eso dijo.

—Ahora que hemos dejado eso claro, ¿empezamos a trabajar, o no? Si me dice lo que le gustaría encontrar en una esposa, yo me ocuparé de ello. Prometo que será algo estrictamente confidencial.

—Está equivocada, cielo. Es un gran problema. La he contratado para que fuera mi secretaria. Y se acabó. Haga las labores de secretaria y nos llevaremos de maravilla. Pero será mejor que no vuelva a oír ni una palabra más sobre este asunto de buscarme esposa.

No estoy en el mercado. ¿Está claro?

Suspiró.

—¿Es esa la regla número cuatro?

—Creo que la regla número uno la integra. Yo soy el jefe, ¿recuerda? Lo que digo yo va a misa. Sin discusión. Yo siempre gano.

—Estoy empezando a darme cuenta que esa regla en particular va a ser un verdadero fastidio.

Darién disimuló una sonrisa.

—Lo soportaré.

Quizá él sí, pero ella no podía. No estaba segura del tiempo que tendría para cumplir su misión, pero no podría ser más de un mes. Si no había logrado ningún resultado en ese tiempo… No debía amilanarse.

—¿Podría al menos decirme qué cualidades buscaría en una esposa? —le preguntó, rezando para que no notara lo desesperada que empezaba a sentirse—. Así no tendremos que volver a discutirlo.

—No se da por vencida, ¿verdad?

—No puedo.

—Deje que se lo ponga fácil. Mi madre es mi celestina particular.

Ha decidido que su deber es verme casado y se esfuerza mucho por conseguirlo.

—Eso no me suena nada bien.

—Al menos una vez al mes reserva mesa en un restaurante para que cene con el último cordero que haya elegido para el sacrificio, y me lo dice en el último momento para que no pueda negarme.

Serena se quedó pensativa.

—Así que ahora comprende por qué no necesito que me ayude a encontrar una esposa. Estoy seguro de que la candidata de esta noche tiene todas las cualidades necesarias y las virtudes que podría desear en una mujer.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

Abrió el cuaderno.

—Hábleme de la cita de esta noche. ¿Cómo es ella?

—No pienso comentar nada con usted —echó el asiento hacia atrás y se levantó—. Y le sugiero que memorice mi comentario siguiente. Quizá quiera mecanografiarlo y guardarlo en algún sitio donde pueda ir a consultarlo cuando le haga falta. ¿Está lista?

—Esto no me va a gustar, ¿verdad?

—Lo dudo mucho —se inclinó sobre la mesa hacia ella—. Está aquí durante un período de prueba de dos semanas como acordamos.

Llegado ese momento estaré encantado de echar su dulce trasero de mi oficina y de que desaparezca de mi vida de una vez por todas.

Un pequeño aullido irrumpió en la habitación.

—Vaya —Endimión anunció alegremente—. Creo que hemos entrado en el momento menos oportuno. ¿Qué te parece a ti, Seiya?

—No es culpa mía —insistió Serena—. Darién Chiba es un hombre imposible. No me mires así. Estoy intentándolo con todo mi empeño. Y quítate de ese sofá. Si encuentra más pelos en su sillón no esperará dos semanas para echarnos. Saldremos mañana a primera hora.

Seiya ladró enérgicamente antes de arrellanarse más en el hueco que había hecho en el cojín.

—Para tu información tengo un plan. Por si no te habías dado cuenta, esta es la agenda de Darién —la había encontrado entre las montañas de papeles que cubrían su mesa—. Y esta noche tiene una cita con una tal Lita en Sarducci's —sonrió—. ¿Te acuerdas de ese restaurante? Aquella misión sí que fue divertida, ¿eh? El perro hundió el morro entre las patas y gruñó.

—Estoy segura de que se han olvidado ya de eso. Bueno… Tú y yo vamos a ir a Sarducci's esta noche para observar la relación que tienen. Con un poco de suerte Lita será perfecta para Darién y solo habrá que darles un empujoncito para casarlos y que sean felices.

Seiya notó el cinismo que impregnaba sus palabras y lo censuró con un ladrido muy serio. ¿Pero qué esperaba? En los años que había pasado en la tierra nunca había conocido un amor de verdad. Se sentó junto a Seiya con desesperación. Tal vez Darién y Lita la Perfecta le demostrarían lo contrario. Eso esperaba. Porque sino…

Serena se estremeció. Se había pasado cada uno de sus veintiocho años de existencia en la tierra siendo una mera espectadora. Solo pensar que se iba a pasar toda la eternidad así, se ponía mala. Le hubiera gustado tener un hogar de verdad, vivir con personas que la aceptaran, que la ama… Al ver dónde la habían conducido sus pensamientos se echó a reír. Amor. ¿Acaso aún soñaba con ese imposible? Se abrazó al cuello de Seiya y siguió riéndose hasta que empezó a llorar, cosa que le resultó muy extraña.

No sabía que los ángeles pudieran llorar.

Para regocijo de Serena, llegó a Sarducci's al mismo tiempo que Lita y Darién. A este, desde luego, la coincidencia no pareció alegrarle demasiado. Estaba claro que el sentido del humor no era algo inherente a su naturaleza, razón por la cual era muy importante que su futura mujer lo poseyera. Serena se fijó en su pareja y arrugó el pálido entrecejo. Si aquella mujer tenía sentido del humor, lo disimulaba muy bien.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó en tono áspero, si bien no subió la voz.

—He venido a cenar. ¿Y tú?

—Tengo una reserva, como supongo que habrás notado.

—¿Ah? ¿Es que hay que reservar?

De pronto la miró divertido.

—Es imperativo —miró a Seiya—. ¿Has traído al perro?

—No podía venir sin él.

—No le van a dejar entrar. Debe de haber alguna norma de sanidad que prohíba la entrada de animales a restaurantes.

—¿En serio? Jamás he tenido un problema.

Miró a la mujer. Lita era alta y atractiva, si bien algo callada y contenida. Llevaba un vestido gris perla de corte clásico y el cabello sujeto con una horquilla de marfil. Un par de bonitos ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada.

—¿No nos vas a presentar? — Lita dijo con cortesía.

Su renuencia era palpable.

—Esta es mi secretaria, la señorita Tsukino. Serena, Lita James.

Las dos mujeres se dieron la mano.

—¿Os conocéis desde hace mucho tiempo? —preguntó Serena.

Darién le echó una mirada asesina.

—No empieces o mañana mismo tendrás que empezar a buscar otro empleo.

—Dios mío, Darién —lo interrumpió Lita—. Solamente me ha preguntado el tiempo que hace que nos conocemos.

—Eso no es lo que ella quería decir.

—Tan solo es una pregunta amigable, Darién —lo interrumpió Serena.

Él apretó los labios, claro que Serena no se sintió intimidada. El mundo era de los audaces.

—Ya sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta. ¿Así que para qué la haces?

—Aparentemente, no la sabe. Acabamos de conocernos.

—Excelente.

—¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso? —Darién le preguntó.

Lita puso mala cara.

—Por amor de Dios, Darién, solo estamos haciendo conversación.

—Hay más, créeme.

—Solo quise decir que las primeras citas son muy especiales — explicó Serena—. Las primeras miradas. Lo consciente que inmediatamente está uno de la presencia física del otro. Después uno empieza a anticipar las primeras caricias, ansioso por determinar si serán tan deliciosas como su aspecto físico.

Lita parecía sorprendida.

—Nunca había pensado en ello así.

—Señorita Tsukino…

—¿De verdad? Las primeras citas siempre me han parecido de lo más emocionante. Cuando la pasión ardiente te ciega y uno no ve los defectos. Es la fuerza del amor.

Lita se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Los defectos? ¿Qué defectos?

—¿Has terminado ya? —Darién miró a Serena exasperado.

—Espero que no —contestó Lita—. Me gustaría que alguien me explicara de qué está hablando.

—No hay problema —Serena se apresuró a decir—. Mira, vosotros dos no habéis estado juntos el tiempo suficiente para ver tanto lo malo como lo bueno. Aún no habéis vivido la realidad, ni el aburrimiento. Con un poco de suerte eso no ocurrirá hasta que no estéis felizmente ca…

—¿Serena Tsukino? —la interrumpió Darién con suavidad.

—¿Sí?

—Te recomiendo con insistencia que no termines esa frase.

—Tal vez deberíamos habernos limitado a conversaciones más banales —comentó Lita.

Darién sonrió sin humor.

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que sus comentarios no eran nada inocentes.

Si la conocieras igual de bien que yo, te habrías dado cuenta antes.

Lita levantó una ceja.

—Tal vez debería haber sido yo la que hubiera preguntado el tiempo que hace que os conocéis.

—Acabamos de conocernos hoy —dijo Serena y sonrió.

Después de decir eso se hizo un silencio elocuente; un silencio que Darién decidió romper.

—¿Señorita Tsukino? Por si no te has dado cuenta, no estoy demasiado contento contigo.

Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió levemente.

—Estoy acostumbrada. Pero quiero que sepas que si fracaso esta vez no me volverán a enviar a nadie. Mi supervisor enviará a Haruca o a Amy para que lo arreglen. No sufrirás más. Te lo prometo.

El maitre los interrumpió.

—¡Señorita Tsukino! Qué delicia volver a verla.

Serena se volvió y sonrió con genuino placer.

—Hola Kevin. ¿Qué tal está Molly?

—Casi recuperada, gracias —hizo un gesto hacia la sala—. ¿Qué le parece lo que hemos hecho con el sitio?

—Está precioso. Ni siquiera se nota dónde se produjo el fuego.

—Lo hemos disimulado bien, ¿sí? —Desde luego. Siento mucho lo que pasó, por cierto.

—Va. Como ve, el bigote me ha vuelto a crecer —dijo y sonrió abiertamente—. ¿Ha venido a cenar?

—¿Me podría encontrar una mesa?

—Por supuesto. Siempre habrá una mesa para usted, señorita Tsukino —miró a Seiya y frunció el ceño—. Pero, esto, ya conoce las normas.

—Te lo dije —Darién le susurró al oído.

Serena suspiró, abrió el bolso y sacó una goma roja. Se la metió a

Seiya por la cabeza y le colocó la elegante pajarita roja en el cuello.

—Ahí está. ¿Contento?

—Sabe que la corbata es obligatoria aquí —Kevin le regañó en broma—. Incluso para invitados tan de honor.

—Lo entiendo muy bien —se volvió y sonrió a Darién antes de seguir a Kevin hacia la sala—. Bueno, no ha ido mal ¿no te parece? — le dijo a Seiya.

—¿Soy el único al que se le hace extraño estar cenando en un restaurante de cinco estrellas con un dálmata?

—No está cenando con un dálmata —contestó Lita utilizando una lógica que a Darién empezaba a parecerle un claro síntoma de terquedad.

O sea que notaría la «fuerza del amor» antes de ver los defectos, ¿no? Aunque en realidad no le importaba. Llevaba dos años sufriendo por culpa de Beryl y no quería volver a saber nada del amor.

—No hay diferencia —respondió.

—Sí que la hay. Estás cenando en el mismo restaurante que un dálmata, no con él —Lita le corrigió instantáneamente.

—¿Y no te parece algo extraño?

Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Es que debería parecerme?

Al cuerno con el tacto.

—Pues claro que sí —miró a su alrededor—. No puedo creer que nadie se haya quejado. Es como si no se dieran cuenta. Hay un dálmata sordo sentado junto a una mesa con una pajarita al cuello y una sonrisa de suficiencia, y la gente como si nada.

—Bueno, no está comiendo con las patas, ni sorbiendo la sopa, ni ladrando —comentó Lita antes de centrar su atención de nuevo en el menú—. El lenguado tiene buena pinta, ¿verdad? Darién iba a responder, pero se dio por vencido. Abrió el menú, furioso consigo mismo. Había mirado a su nueva secretaria veinte veces en los últimos diez minutos.

Aunque lo cierto era que ella no había hecho nada. No le había sonreído, ni saludado desde su mesa, ni montado ningún lío. Pero a cada rato a Darién se le iban los ojos hacia donde ella estaba sentada.

Ocupaba la mesa que había en el centro de la sala. Su cabello rubio y el vestido rojo parecían atrapar y magnificar la tenue luz de las múltiples lámparas. No solo era la mujer más bella de todo el restaurante, sino que parecía perfectamente tranquila por tener como acompañante a un perro. No muchas mujeres lo conseguirían con tanto garbo. Mientras la miraba, sacó el maldito cuaderno y anotó algo más.

Hizo una mueca, imaginándose el tipo de comentario que habría escrito. Por la delicada arruga del entrecejo no podía ser nada bueno.

¿Qué había hecho él para merecer una secretaria que estaba completamente perdida?

—¿Has decidido lo que vas a pedir? —le preguntó Lita.

—¿El qué…? Sí, lenguado.

Ella asintió con satisfacción.

—Perfecto. Es lo que yo pensaba pedir también. Me parece que tenemos muchas cosas en común.

Darién suspiró en silencio. Sí, claro. Les interesaba el pescado muerto.

—Estoy seguro de que la señorita Tsukino estaría encantada de saberlo.

—Deja de discutir, Seiya. A él le gustan las listas y a mí también. Deja de quejarte y dime qué pongo primero. Él dice que la mayor virtud es la honestidad, así que esa será la número uno —Serena miró hacia la mesa de Darién por encima del borde de las gafas—. ¿Y cómo voy a saber si Lita es honesta o no? Supongo que Artemis no te habrá dicho nada que nos pueda ser útil.

Seiya soltó un suspiro.

—Me lo imaginaba —miró la lista de virtudes que había empezado a confeccionar—. Veamos. ¿Qué viene ahora? Sentido del humor. Esa la he elegido yo, no Darién. Con el genio que tiene es muy importante que su pareja sepa transformar su mal humor en una sonrisa. Desgraciadamente, no he visto a ninguno de los dos sonreír en todo este rato —añadió otra anotación—. Y que tenga personalidad.

No valdría emparejarlo con una persona pusilánime. Se aburriría como una ostra en menos de una semana.

Seiya ladró.

—¿Por qué no paras de sacar ese tema? Soy consciente de que se supone que él debe amarla. Pero ese hombre no cree en el amor.

Se quitó las gafas y las puso sobre el mantel color crema.

—Explícame algo si eres capaz. ¿Cómo voy a convencer a Darién para que crea en el amor, cuando sé perfectamente que no es algo real? Ese hombre valora la honestidad por encima de todo. Y aun así se supone que debo convencerlo para que se trague una mentira.

Seiya arrugó el morro y la miró con lástima.

—¿Qué tal tu lenguado? —le preguntó Lita.

—Siempre está muy bueno.

—El mío está un poco seco.

—Tú lo pediste sin salsa.

—Está seco.

—Bien. Está seco.

Darién estiró el brazo para agarrar el salero y de paso le echó una mirada de reojo a su reloj. Maldición, al menos otros cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de que pudiera escapar sin quedar mal.

—La sal es mala para la salud, ¿lo sabías?

Arqueó una ceja, claramente incómodo con aquella mujer.

—¿De verdad? —sonrió—. ¿Quieres un poco?

—Esto no me gusta nada. Los dos han pedido lenguado —Serena metió el tenedor en su plato de tallarines con marisco—. Y a los dos se los ve tan…

Seiya gruñó.

—Sí. Tan aburridos. ¿Dónde está la pasión? Ni siquiera veo chispas, ni una voluta de humo. No le ha agarrado la mano, ni susurrado palabras dulces al oído; ni siquiera le ha hecho reír —miró al dálmata con rabia—. ¿Cómo va a construir una relación para toda la vida si se están casi durmiendo?

Kevin apareció a su lado.

—¿Qué tal su cena, señorita Tsukino?

—Maravillosa. Han cambiado de salsa, ¿no?

El maitre sonrió.

—¿Se ha dado cuenta?

—Le han añadido anchoas. Y os habéis pasado al aceite de oliva griego. Qué vergüenza, Kevin.

—¡Por favor, señorita Tsukino! Más bajo. Va a desvelar todos nuestros secretos.

—Oh, lo siento —miró hacia la mesa de Darién y le tiró a Kevin de la camisa; él se agachó para escuchar bien su pregunta—. ¿Cuántas veces viene por aquí?

—¿El señor Chiba? Dos veces al mes, como un reloj.

—¿Y siempre con una distinta?

Kevin se encogió de hombros.

—De vez en cuando viene con una misma chica dos veces seguidas, pero eso no ocurre muy a menudo.

—¿Ha salido del restaurante alguna vez con una mujer antes de terminar la comida?

—Ah… La fuerza del amor —el maitre negó con la cabeza—.Eso nunca lo ha hecho. Aparentemente, ninguna de sus citas ha conseguido hacerle sentir ese apremio.

—Gracias, Kevin.

Seiya suspiró cuando el maitre se marchó.

—Sí, eso era lo que yo pensaba —Serena miró hacia su jefe con determinación—. Parece que aparte de los deberes de secretaria, voy a tener que darle al señor Chiba algunas lecciones sobre el amor — sacudió la cabeza—. Hay que ver las cosas que tenemos que hacer los ángeles.


	5. CAPITULO 3

**Capítulo 3**

Una semana después, Serena acababa de arreglar el último montón de papeles del escritorio de Darién cuando Seiya levantó la cabeza y soltó un gemido de emoción. Saltó del sofá y fue trotando hasta la puerta cerrada que separaba el despacho de la zona de recepción.

—Está aquí Endimión, ¿no? —le preguntó y seguidamente miró el reloj —. Solo son las seis. Ha venido muy temprano, ¿no? Cruzó la habitación y abrió un poco la puerta. Endimión estaba delante de un archivador, buscando entre las carpetas que llenaban uno de los cajones.

—Los archivos de los solares ya no están ahí. Los cambié de sitio

—anunció Serena, mientras salía del despacho.

Endimión pegó un respingo y se volvió hacia ella con la agilidad de un felino.

—¡Mierda!

Seiya ladró con fuerza, como regañina.

Serena se esforzó para contener la risa.

—No le gustan las palabrotas. Puede leer los labios, ¿recuerdas?

—Ah —Endimión miró hacia la alfombra beis que cubría el suelo—.

Lo siento. Me asustasteis y se me escapó.

—Tampoco le gustan los ladrones —Serena se cruzó de brazos—.

Ni a mí.

—No estoy robando nada. Solo estaba…

—¿Buscando otro solar en construcción para visitar?

Endimión se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

—Sí. Tengo un juego de llaves y…

Seiya lo interrumpió con un gruñido.

—Eh, no he dicho ninguna palabrota.

—No. Pero mentir no te sienta bien tampoco.

Endimión suspiró exasperado.

—¡Maldita sea! Quiero decir… ¡Caramba!

Serena se echó a reír.

—No te preocupes. A mí también se me escapan. Pero estoy mejorando. Ya casi nunca meto la pata.

—Con las mentiras y las palabrotas.

—Con las palabrotas. Yo nunca miento.

Endimión señaló hacia el perro.

—¿Y él se da cuenta cuando alguien miente? —preguntó el chico con curiosidad.

—Siempre.

—¿Cómo?

—Seiya tiene un detector de mentiras —Serena le confió—. Y a veces puede resultar muy molesto.

—Menos mal que Darién no tiene uno de esos.

—Es cierto. Bueno, ¿te gustaría explicarme otra vez lo de las llaves?

—Bueno… Las tomé prestadas —hizo una mueca cuando Seiya soltó un fuerte aullido—. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, se las quité un día a Darién e hice una copia. Así, cuando quiero encontrar un solar que no haya visitado, me meto aquí por la tarde y lo miro. Como nadie piensa que tengo quince años, normalmente me contratan de temporero sin demasiados problemas.

—Hasta que te ve algún empleado de Darién.

—Algo así —ladeó la cabeza y la miró con unos ojos iguales a los de Darién—. ¿Me vas a delatar?

—Aún no lo he decidido —contestó Serena.

Endimión la miró con desesperación.

—Nadie me entiende. Quiero estar fuera. Quiero construir algo que pueda terminar con mis propias manos. Quiero trabajar, no estar metido en un aula o dentro de un despacho aburrido durante toda mi vida.

—Quieres ser como Darién —esperó a que lo negara, pero no lo hizo—. Has decidido trabajar en las obras porque es lo que tu hermano hacía a tu edad, ¿no?

—Sí. Él lo hizo. ¿Entonces por qué no puedo hacerlo yo?

—¿Vas a volver a la facultad como hizo tu hermano? ¿Vas a sacar la carrera?

—Tal vez —dijo entre dientes.

—Darién trabajó mucho para levantar esta empresa. Tuvo que trabajar, utilizar su inteligencia y ser ambicioso. Y tuvo que estudiar.

Endimión la miró a la cara con rabia.

—No me importa trabajar duro. Y yo también soy ambicioso.

Serena lo miró detenidamente, consciente de que tendría que tener cuidado si no quería contradecirlo.

Lo que más deseaba era poder calmarlo, hacer algo para detener aquella desesperada carrera hacia la madurez. Desgraciadamente, a un chico como Endimión no había quién lo detuviera. Como un pájaro que abandona el nido, él había descubierto sus alas y estaba deseoso de echar a volar.

—Nadie dice que no puedas trabajar en un solar en construcción.

—Solo que todavía no —dijo con amargura.

—Solo que todavía no —coincidió ella—. Piensa un momento en lo que te voy a decir… ¿Qué pasaría si sufrieras algún accidente en alguna de las construcciones? Darién jamás se lo perdonaría. Pero aún así cargaría con las culpas. Eso es una carga muy grande para cualquiera. ¿Y tu madre? ¿Cómo se quedaría?

Endimión se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se encogió de hombros.

—En momentos de crisis no es la más adecuada.

—Pondrías a Darién en una situación difícil, ¿no crees?

—Y sería culpa mía. Otra vez —dijo entre dientes.

—¿Otra vez?

Se encogió de hombros sin contestar. Pasados unos minutos levantó la cabeza y la miró.

—Si nadie me va a dejar trabajar en los solares, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Cómo puedo demostrar que soy capaz?

—Primero tienes que convencer a Darién de que tu interés es sincero.

—¿Sí? —dijo con impaciencia—. ¿Y cómo voy a hacer eso?

Al menos la estaba escuchando.

—¿Qué proyecto de construcción es tu favorito?

—El proyecto Wellsby —contestó sin dudarlo—. No es tan grande como algunos de los otros edificios, pero es complicado. Van a empezar a ponerle el armazón esta semana. Por eso es por lo que quiero estar allí.

—¿Y qué te parece si construyes una maqueta del edificio?

Mientras el equipo de Neflyte construya el armazón, tú harás lo mismo.

Podrías utilizar copias de sus planos. Y sería un reto para ti porque tendrías que volver a configurar las medidas a escala.

Endimión la miró emocionado.

—¿Crees que Darién me dejará?

—Tendría que planteárselo primero. Creo que podré convencerlo.

Pero, te lo aviso, no podrás estar en la obra a no ser que estés con Neflyte o Darién. Aunque al mismo tiempo estarías aprendiendo los aspectos esenciales del negocio. ¿Qué te parece? —Yo… Podría intentarlo —dijo con cautela.

Serena le tendió la mano y sonrió.

—¿Trato hecho?

—Trato hecho, con una condición.

—¿Cuál? —le preguntó con recelo.

Endimión la miró con ojos risueños mientras le estrechaba la mano.

—Yo tengo que estar ahí cuando se lo expliques todo a mi hermano.

—¿Que has accedido a qué?

Serena le dirigió a Endimión una mirada de consuelo antes de enfrentarse de nuevo a Darién.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? —le preguntó con calma—. Tú le ofreciste un trabajo a Endimión, si mal no recuerdo, y yo…—No —la interrumpió y puso los brazos en jarras—. No me acuerdo.

—Bueno, pues se lo ofreciste el primer día que estuve aquí.

Dijiste que si quería un trabajo, que le conseguirías uno. Pero no en una obra.

—Me acuerdo. Y ahora, despega el trasero de mi sofá y quita a ese maldito perro de ahí.

—¡Eh, cuidado! —Endimión se agachó y le cubrió los ojos a Seiya—.

No le gusta que la gente diga palabrotas.

—No le gusta… —Darién plantó las manos en la mesa con fuerza y miró a Serena enfurecido—. Todo esto es culpa tuya.

Ella suspiró.

—Sí, lo sé. Suele ser así.

—Ven conmigo un momento. Quiero enseñarte algo.

Serena le dirigió a Endimión una sonrisa reconfortante que desapareció nada más darle la espalda. Siguió a Darién obedientemente hacia la puerta del despacho. La abrió y señaló un grupo de mesas al final de la enorme sala.

—Mira eso.

Se asomó por encima del hombro de Darién; le sorprendió la naturalidad con que le echó el brazo por los hombros y la empujó suavemente hacia delante. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así cada vez que la tocaba? Jamás le había pasado eso antes. Y no debería pasarle; no cuando su trabajo consistía en buscarle una esposa. Una mujer de verdad, no un ángel.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que mirar?

—Empecemos con Telu Kressler.

—Bonito vestido.

—Es rojo.

Serena sonrió encantada.

—No me extraña que me guste.

—Jamás ha vestido de rojo en su vida. Y mira a Mimet .

—¿Cuál es?

—La rubia.

—Muy linda.

—Ayer era morena.

Serena asintió sabiamente.

—Es bonito ver cómo alguien reconoce sus errores y los enmienda.

—No te enteras, ¿verdad? —Frunció el ceño—. ¡Solo llevas aquí una semana y ya te están copiando!

—¿De verdad? —la sugerencia la complació—. Pero qué agradable.

—¡Ni hablar!

—Fíjate, Telu está preciosa de rojo. ¿Has visto cómo le favorece? ¿Y has notado lo contenta que está? Antes no solía sonreír tanto.

—No me acuerdo.

—Probablemente los demás tampoco se habían dado cuenta. Pero ahora sí que se la darán. Y Mimet no solo se ha teñido el pelo, también se ha maquillado. ¿Y ves? Ese hombre tan agradable de contabilidad está hablando con ella.

—Si ese hombre tan agradable de contabilidad está hablando con ella, no está trabajando. Yo le pago para trabajar, no para fraternizar con mis empleadas.

—Oh —Serena lo miró y arqueó las cejas—. ¿Quieres que les diga algo al respecto?

Él suspiró largamente.

—No. Solo es que… Ahora también has hechizado a Endimión.

Serena se volvió hacia él y le agarró de las mangas de la camisa.

¿Acaso no entendía?

—Solo estoy intentando ayudar. Quieres que tu hermano no pise las obras, ¿no? Pues bien, esto que yo le he sugerido lo mantendrá ocupado. También le dará la oportunidad de aprender más cosas sobre el negocio. ¿No era ese tu objetivo?

—Sí, pero…

—También me ha dado la impresión de que él ha visto en esto la oportunidad para demostrarse a sí mismo que vale. Es como si… —frunció el ceño pensativamente—. Como si quisiera compensar por algo. ¿Es posible?

Darién cerró los ojos y apretó los labios.

—Sí, es posible —pasado un momento la miró con tristeza—. Se culpa a sí mismo por el incidente que ocurrió hace un par de años.

—¿Fue culpa suya?

—En parte sí.

—Entonces deja que repare lo que ha hecho. Todos necesitamos una oportunidad para expiar nuestros errores.

Ladeó la cabeza y la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia?

¿Por qué no cedía nunca? ¿Por qué no se ablandaba?, pensaba Serena con desesperación. Muy despacio levantó la vista y lo miró.

—Te estoy hablando por experiencia. Dale a Endimión esta oportunidad. No te arrepentirás. Te lo prometo.

Se quedó pensativo un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Tendré que convencer primero a Neflyte. Pero si él está dispuesto a hacerlo, yo también.

—Sé que reconciliar a Endimión y a Darién no es parte de mi cometido —dijo Serena exasperada—. No necesito que me lo recuerdes.

Seiya aulló mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

—¡No seas ridículo! —colocó el libro de citas de Darién sobre su escritorio, limpio de papeles—. Incluso podría resultar útil. Ten en mente que si tengo que ayudar a que Darién encuentre al amor de su vida, tal vez necesite de la cooperación de Endimión.

—¿Siempre hablas sola? —una voz ronca la interrumpió desde la puerta.

Serena se volvió y vio a Endimión; seguidamente le echó a Seiya una miraba reprobatoria.

—Se supone que debes avisarme cuando tengamos visita —se volvió hacia el chico con naturalidad—. Oh, hola Endimión, no te había visto.

—Me lo he imaginado —miró con curiosidad a Serena y luego a Seiya—. ¿Qué es eso de encontrarle a Darién un amor verdadero?

—Sssssssh… Se supone que es un secreto —confesó.

Con eso no hizo sino intrigarlo aún más.

—¿De verdad? No se lo diré a nadie.

—No, ¿eh? —lo miró de manera calculadora—. ¿Quiere decir eso que vas a ayudarme?

—¿A encontrar a alguien que Darién pueda amar? —su entusiasmo decreció—. Tal vez.

—Pues vaya respuesta tan poco entusiasta. ¿No crees que debería casarse? ¿Tener hijos?

—Sí. Supongo. Si eso es lo que quiere —dijo sin levantar la vista.

Serena sintió algo raro, pero no supo determinar el qué.

—No tienes por qué implicarte si prefieres no hacerlo. Yo me puedo ocupar de esto sola.

Él le dirigió una mirada beligerante.

—Dime por qué lo estás haciendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo?

—Es una tarea que me han asignado.

—Ah —asintió como si la entendiera totalmente—. Ha debido de enviarte mi madre. Lleva intentando emparejar a Darién desde que… —se calló y fijó de nuevo la vista en el agujero de la zapatilla—. Esa mujer que elijas… ¿Me la presentarás? ¿Me dejarás conocerla antes de que se case con Darién?

—Bueno, claro. Como vives con tu hermano, creo que es una excelente sugerencia.

El chico se puso muy derecho.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Te doy mi palabra —le aseguró con gravedad—. Aunque nos estamos anticipando un poco —frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en la multitud de problemas a los que tendría que hacer frente en aquella misión—. Primero tengo que darle algunas lecciones sobre cómo comportarse cuando uno tiene una cita.

—¿Lecciones? —dijo, de repente interesado.

—A mí también me sorprendió. Pero cuando lo observé en Sarducci's con Lita la otra noche me di cuenta que no está muy ducho en el tema.

—Ah —Endimión hizo una mueca—. Esa debió de ser una de las citas a ciegas de mamá. Es la peor casamentera del mundo; no me extraña que haya enviado a una especialista.

—No me envió, exactamente —Serena le aclaró con cierta inquietud—. Nuestros cometidos coinciden casualmente. ¿Confías en que haré mejor mi trabajo de lo que ella lo ha hecho hasta ahora?

—Yo mismo podría hacerlo mejor.

—Estupendo. ¿Entonces me vas a ayudar?

Él se puso serio de nuevo.

—Solo si me dejas que yo la vea antes.

—No romperé la promesa que he hecho —Serena le dijo con suavidad—. No casaré a Darién con nadie que no tenga tu aprobación.

Te doy mi palabra.

—Gracias —él se relajó y la miró con curiosidad—. ¿Entonces cómo le vas a enseñar a comportarse cuando tenga una cita?

—Será difícil. Pero tengo un plan.

—¿Algo solapado y secreto?

Ella sonrió.

—Tú lo has dicho.

El entusiasmo prendió en la mirada de Endimión.

—En ese caso, cuenta conmigo.

Darién entró en Sarducci's muy enfadado. Aquella era la última vez. Esa noche sería la última cita a ciegas que le organizaría su madre. Había tenido mucha paciencia con su obsesión por verlo casado después del fracaso con Beryl. Más que paciente. Pero ya había aguantado bastante.

—Vaya, señor Chiba. Cuánto me alegra volver a verlo.

—Hola, Kevin. Ojalá yo pudiera decir lo mismo.

El maitre se frotó las manos y sonrió.

—Ah, pero se alegrará. Confíe en mí. Cuando termine la velada estará de lo más contento. Su pareja ya ha llegado. ¿Quiere que lo acompañe a su mesa?

—Por favor.

Nada más entrar al restaurante vio a su secretaria. Serena Tsukino ocupaba la mesa más céntrica de toda la sala. Y tal y como había hecho desde que la había conocido, iba vestida de rojo. Aquel vestido en particular podría volver medio loco a cualquier hombre de carne y hueso.

Estupendo. ¿Cómo demonios iba a prestarle atención a su cita cuando tenía delante a la tentación hecha mujer? Tendría que asegurarse de ponerse de espaldas a…Kevin se detuvo delante de la mesa de Serena.

—Aquí estamos, señor Chiba.

Darién frunció el ceño.

—¿Perdone? ¿Qué quiere decir con esto?

El maítre se aclaró la voz y miró con aprensión de uno a otro.

—Su cita de esta noche. Es la señorita Tsukino.

—Gracias, Kevin —lo interrumpió Serena—. Ya me ocupo yo.

—¿Qué es esto? —Darién le preguntó en voz baja en cuanto el maitre se marchó.

Esbozó una de esas sonrisas de ensueño y Darién sintió un calor tremendo en la entrepierna, despertándose en él todos los instintos masculinos que poseía. Apretó los puños para vencer la tentación de agarrarla y hacerla suya allí mismo. ¿Cómo diablos se iba a librar de ella?

—¿Te quieres sentar mientras te lo explico? —le sugirió.

—Preferiría salir de aquí.

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

—Tú eliges. No intentaré detenerte.

—Sabia decisión.

Pensó en marcharse, sabiendo muy bien que sería lo más inteligente, pero también… ¿Cuándo había hecho él algo inteligente en su vida? Maldijo entre dientes, agarró una silla y se sentó.

—De acuerdo, Tsukino. Suéltalo. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

—Es una larga historia.

—En ese caso, te sugiero que empieces.

Seleccionó un colín y lo partió en dos. Las migas resultantes se desperdigaron por toda la mesa.

—Sabes, en una ocasión conocí a una persona que leía las migas del pan igual que otras leen los posos del café. Solíamos hacerlo para divertirnos un poco. Se formaban unos dibujos de lo más interesantes.

¿Te has fijado alguna vez?

—No.

—Inténtalo.

—Señorita Tsukino…

—Serena, ¿recuerdas?

—Serena…

—Por favor… Rompe un colín por mí.

Estaba loca. No podía haber otra explicación. Sacó un colín de la panera y lo rompió en dos. Las migas se desperdigaron por la mesa.

—¿Satisfecha?

Sacó las gafas del bolso y se las puso. Se levantó de su silla, fue hacia Darién y se inclinó sobre la mesa.

Darién aspiró su perfume; un aroma floral, casto y dulce. Y sin embargo, por alguna razón, evocó en él imágenes que muy poco tenían de castas. Sacudió la cabeza para intentar borrar de su mente aquellas fantasías.

Serena se acercó un poco más y Darién notó que llevaba el pelo recogido en lugar de suelto como lo hacía normalmente. Por alguna razón, eso también lo volvió loco. En lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en la seda de su piel entre sábanas de seda.

—Qué interesante —dijo ella.

Darién dejó de mirarla y se fijó en la mesa.

—¿El qué?

—El dibujo de tus migas de pan.

—Este jueguecito tuyo es ridículo, y en absoluto interesante.

Serena se echó a reír con sensualidad.

—¿Quieres que vea si logro recordar cómo se hacía? Hace ya tiempo que no juego a esto.

Si seguía así tan cerca de él, accedería a casi cualquier cosa.

—Claro, adelante.

Serena alcanzó un bote de parmesano rallado. Le agarró la mano y le echó un poco en la palma de la mano; seguidamente sopló y el queso se desperdigó por la mesa entre las migas de pan.

—¿Para qué has hecho eso? —le preguntó Darién.

—Se supone que las migas de pan representan nuestras acciones y las decisiones que tomamos. El queso representa nuestras emociones.

Él ahogó una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto. Es de lo más lógico —mintió sin reparo—.

¿Entonces, qué dice?

—Bueno… En primer lugar, eres una persona reservada.

—¿Eso dice?

—Has roto el colín hacia dentro, de modo que tus migas se han desperdigado en un área pequeña.

—Tú eres lo contrario, ¿no?

Ella sonrió con pesar.

—Oh, sí —señaló su lado de la mesa—. ¿Ves? Mis migas se han desperdigado por todas partes. Quiere decir que soy una persona llena de vida y de entusiasmo.

—No me sorprende que diga eso.

Serena lo miró con aquellos ojos tan fascinantes. El centro del iris era de azul pálido y el borde de una tonalidad tirando a añil. Jamás había visto un entusiasmo tan grande reflejado en los ojos de una mujer. Y las promesas que vio allí, promesas de alegría, de amor y felicidad, despertaban en él un deseo que hacía tiempo que había sofocado. Hacía años que nadie lo miraba con tanta aceptación.

—¿Qué quiere decir esto? —la miró mientras señalaba las migas de su lado—. ¿Qué es lo que caracteriza a un introvertido?

—A los introvertidos les gusta controlar su propia vida y la de las personas que los rodean.

—Es cierto.

—También quiere decir que eres concreto y cuidadoso —suspiró pesarosamente y dejó de mirarlo para mirar a la mesa—. Incluso tus migas están organizadas. Excepto que…

—¿El qué?

—¿Ves cómo por los bordes se han desperdigado un poco más?

Estas tangentes representan tu futuro. La forma de caer significa que estás buscando algo.

—¿Y qué es lo que estoy buscando? —preguntó con cinismo—.¿A ti?

—No. No a mí —se volvió y sus labios quedaron tan cerca de los de él que sintió su aliento sobre la piel—. Estás buscando una mujer.

A una mujer a la que puedas amar toda la vida.

Darién torció el gesto en un simulacro de sonrisa. Debería haberlo visto llegar. Sacó la mano y limpió todas las migas de la mesa.

—Te has equivocado, Serena. Eso es lo último que necesito en mi vida.

Le agarró del codo con fuerza, esforzándose por ignorar la suavidad de su piel. La deseaba. Deseaba explorar la pálida y dulce turgencia de sus senos y la delicada columna de su cuello. Perderse en la húmeda lujuria de sus labios hasta que su deseo fuera igual al de él.

Se controló, negándose a distraerse. No iba a dejar que otra mujer le fastidiara la vida. Nunca más.

—Ahora dime qué demonios estás haciendo aquí —le exigió—. Y será mejor que sea una buena razón.

—De acuerdo —le sonrió tímidamente—. Verás… Yo soy tu cita de prácticas.


	6. CAPITULO 4

**Capítulo 4**

A Darién le llevó un rato asimilar las palabras de Serena.

—¿Cita de prácticas?

—Exacto. Considera esta cita como un ensayo. Salimos y yo te enseño cómo tratar a una mujer en una cita —tiró del brazo que él tenía agarrado con suavidad—. Por ejemplo, no se agarra a una mujer con tanta fuerza. Podrías dejarle una marca.

Le soltó el brazo. Serena se levantó con gracia y fue hacia su silla.

—Muchas gracias por el consejo. ¿Puedo darte yo también uno?

—Por supuesto.

—No le tiendas una trampa a tu jefe. Podrías acabar en el paro.

Serena suspiró.

—Sospeché que no te lo ibas a tomar bien.

—¿Entonces, por qué hacerlo?

Por un momento su alegría se disipó y su sonrisa se volvió amarga. Darién tuvo ganas de abrazarla hasta que volviera la alegría a su mirada. Pero no se atrevió a demostrar sus sentimientos. Ella provocaba en él un deseo peligroso, uno que jamás podría saciar; un anhelo que no se extinguiría ni con el tiempo ni con el trato. No. Si alguna vez se atrevía a saborear los encantos de Serena Tsukino, sabía que un solo bocado no lo satisfaría. Era mejor quedarse con las ganas, aunque fastidiado.

Apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y la cara en la palma de la mano. La luz de las velas le rozaba las mejillas y plateaba el azul pálido de sus ojos.

—Te observé con Lita la otra noche.

Lo había observado y tomado notas.

—Mi vida privada no es asunto tuyo.

—Tú lo hiciste asunto mío cuando me pediste que te buscara una esposa.

Se recostó en la silla y soltó un gemido de exasperación.

—No empieces con eso otra vez.

—¿No quieres casarte y formar una familia?

Apretó los labios. Su referencia a la familia le dolió más de lo que quería reconocer.

—Cuando esté listo y no antes.

—¿Entonces si no estás listo, por qué acceder a las citas que te busca tu madre?

—Porque no me cuesta nada seguirle la corriente, y además le descarga la conciencia y le hace sentirse menos culpable por un incidente pasado.

—¿Le descarga la conciencia? —Serena consideró su comentario —. Eso quiere decir que tuviste una relación seria en el pasado.

Darién no respondió. No pensaba hablarle de Beryl ni las circunstancias que rodearon su abandono. Claro que su silencio no la desanimó.

—Me imagino que tu madre hizo algo de lo que ahora se arrepiente, ¿no es así?

—No quiero hablar de esto. Tú eres mi secretaria, por si acaso lo has olvidado. No sé por qué mi familia pensó que estaría bien implicarte en nada de esto, pero me gustaría que te mantuvieras al margen.

—La lista…

—Debió de ser una broma de alguien —la interrumpió—. No necesito una esposa. Y si cambio de opinión en el futuro, ya me ocuparé yo de buscarla, sin la ayuda de mi madre, de mi hermano o de mi secretaria. ¿Está claro?

Ella asintió. —Totalmente —sus ojos sonrieron de nuevo, como el sol saliendo de entre las nubes después de una tormenta de verano—. Pero ya que estamos aquí…

—¿Debería aprovecharme de tu oferta para practicar?

—Desde luego —se puso de nuevo las gafas y sacó la libreta y el bolígrafo del bolso—. He confeccionado una lista de sugerencias.

Darién hizo una mueca.

—Qué sorpresa.

—¿Quieres que te las lea?

—¿Podría impedírtelo?

Ella le sonrió de nuevo.

—Lo dudo.

—Entonces, adelante.

—De acuerdo. A ver… La primera cita es vital, por supuesto, ya que la primera impresión es la que vale. Lo segundo es la conversación preliminar, en la que debes intentar suscitar su interés.

Después hay que discutir lo que se va a pedir para cenar —lo miró por encima de las gafas—. Observé que Lita y tú no discutisteis demasiado la otra noche.

—Tienes razón —dijo con cierto pesar—. Estábamos tan nerviosos por comernos el lenguado, que la conversación decayó llegado ese momento.

Ella arrugó la nariz.

—No entiendo cómo alguien puede pedir lenguado en un restaurante italiano.

El se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento. Creo que los dos perdimos la cabeza.

—Bueno… Quizá si hubierais perdido la cabeza un poco más no tendríamos que hacer ahora estas prácticas —volvió a la lista—. Después de pedir podéis empezar a hablar de temas más serios, encontrar puntos en común y averiguar cosas el uno del otro. Después viene la cena y el fino arte del coqueteo, seguido de las miradas, los breves roces de las manos y el café.

—¿Roces y café? ¿No estás precipitando un poco las cosas?

—No. Tocarse es vital, fomenta la unión. Finalmente vendrá el postre, o el otro postre, que es lo que se llama la fuerza del amor.

—¿Qué demonios es eso?

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Nunca has sentido la fuerza del amor?

No pensaba reconocer nada de eso.

—Yo no he dicho eso. Simplemente he preguntado lo que era.

—Es cuando la pasión entre los dos es tan fuerte que no te importa comer a toda prisa. Porque tienes otras cosas en la cabeza.

—Ah. ¿Te refieres a irse a casa de uno de los dos?

—Desde luego que no —tiró las gafas sobre la mesa y lo miró enfadada—. Solo un hombre lo diría así. Estoy hablando del amor.

Estoy hablando de esa atracción irresistible que prende entre un hombre y una mujer. Una atracción tan fuerte que la comida pasa a un segundo plano. La urgencia de estar a solas pasa a ser lo más importante.

A solas, ¿no? Darién se inclinó hacia delante.

—Eso se llama sexo, señorita Tsukino.

Ella también se inclinó.

—¡Se llama amor, señor Chiba!

—Las mujeres lo llaman amor. Los hombres lo llaman echar…—¡Oh! —Se puso derecha al instante—. No me extraña que necesites clases de enamoramiento.

Eso le cortó.

—Discúlpame, Serena. Tal vez tengas razón. Supongo que no me vendrían mal unos cuantos consejos.

Ella lo miró con recelo.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—No me hará ningún daño —y sería interesante ver hasta dónde pensaba llegar ella—. Empecemos por el principio, ¿de acuerdo? Acabamos de llegar al restaurante y es la primera vez que nos vemos.

¿Qué sería lo que más impresionaría a una persona?

—Una bonita sonrisa.

—¿Ya está?

—Es un magnífico comienzo —ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Te diste cuenta que no le sonreíste a Lita ni una sola vez?

—Hay una buena explicación. Con Lita no sentí ganas de sonreír —cuando ella fue a interrumpirlo él levantó la mano como si se rindiera—. De acuerdo, sonreiré. ¿Nos tocamos llegado este punto?

—Si quieres estrecharle la mano, es aceptable. Un beso en la mejilla está ya muy trillado, así que yo lo evitaría. Y, hagas lo que hagas, no le beses la mano. A no ser que seas europeo, parecerá un gesto artificial —Serena consultó de nuevo su libreta—. Bueno, después de la presentación inicial tenemos la conversación preliminar.

Ya sabes, la típica charla para romper el hielo.

—Eso nunca se me ha dado demasiado bien.

—Intenta preguntarle cómo conoció a tu madre.

—Excelente sugerencia. ¿Cómo conociste tú a mi madre?

La pilló totalmente desprevenida. Serena lo miró con los ojos como platos.

—Yo no…

Darién la miró con recelo.

—¿De verdad? Ella llamó y me dijo que viniera aquí esta noche.

¿Cómo pudo haberlo echo si no te conoce?

Había metido bien la pata esa vez.

—Eso no tiene importancia…

Darién estaba cada vez más enfadado.

—Organizaste esto con ella, ¿no es así? ¿Tal vez con la ayuda de Endimión?

Serena lo miró con aprensión.

—Estás empezando a enfadarte otra vez. No es muy buena idea en la primera cita.

—¿Se os ha ocurrido a los tres que necesitaba esta clase de lecciones? ¿Estáis todos locos o qué?

No podía mentir. Pero tampoco contestar la verdad. El silencio le pareció la mejor opción.

Cualquier rastro de humor desapareció de su expresión.

—Me habéis tendido una trampa.

—Has dejado de sonreír.

—¿Quieres enseñarme cómo tratar a una mujer en la primera cita?

—Me encantaría.

—Entonces continúa, Serena. Quizá sea el último trabajo que hagas para mí.

En realidad era su última oportunidad. Claro que eso no podía explicárselo a él.

—Se supone que debes sonreír. ¿Recuerdas?

—¿Así?

—Bueno, habrá que conformarse.

—Ahora tenemos que conversar de cosas en general.

—Tal vez deberíamos saltarnos esa parte —dijo Serena—. Parece que sacas lo peor de ti mismo.

—Solo cuando veo que me han engañado.

—Yo no te he mentido. Ni una sola vez. Quizá no te gusten mis métodos, pero siempre he contestado a todas tus preguntas con la verdad.

—Entonces contéstame a esto. ¿Crees de verdad que necesito tus servicios, Serena?

Le hizo la pregunta en un tono tan delicado, que Serena se lo quedó mirando con curiosidad.

Darién era un hombre muy atractivo; era alto, pero se movía con seguridad y gracia. Llevaba más de una semana trabajando con él y había percibido su inteligencia y su paciencia. Sí, tenía mucho genio, pero lo compensaba con su sentido de la justicia. Y qué mujer podría resistirse al calor que desprendía su mirada. Si siguiera siendo una mujer, en lugar de un ángel… El dolor por lo que había perdido la pilló totalmente desprevenida. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Aquel hombre no era para ella. Ninguno lo era. La habían enviado para proporcionarle una mujer terrenal. Una mujer con la que compartir sus alegrías y sus penas. Con la que tener hijos.

Y esa mujer no era ella.

—¿Qué te pasa, Serena? ¿Qué ocurre?

El timbre de urgencia en su voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento, empujándola a centrarse en la tarea que le habían encomendado.

—Estaba pensando en tu futuro…

—Pues no parecía que fueran pensamientos muy felices.

—Sí que lo eran.

Para él, claro.

—Y no mientes.

—No puedo. Aunque a veces me gustaría —lo miró, rogándole con la mirada que la creyera—. No siempre es agradable contarte la verdad. Parece molestarte.

—Bien dicho.

—Gracias. Pero prefiero ser franca.

—¿Y crees que mientras estamos aquí, deberíamos continuar con nuestra cita de prácticas?

—Te estuve observando con Lita la otra noche —le recordó—.Confía en mí. Un poco de ensayo no te hará mal.

A Serena no le gustó aquel brillo en sus ojos. Le recordó a Seiya cuando iba a hacer alguna travesura.

—Practicaré mis habilidades contigo. ¿Me avisarás si cometo un error?

Serena lo miró con recelo. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel hombre le hiciera sentir tanta incertidumbre?

—¿Y bien? ¿Hacemos un trato?

Serena asintió. ¿Después de todo, qué otra alternativa tenía?

—Trato hecho.

—¿Y cuando me hayas enseñado todo lo que sabes, dejarás esta tontería de buscarme esposa?

Serena no pudo resistirse a tomarle un poco el pelo.

—Enseñarte todo lo que sé puede llevarnos un tiempo.

—¿De verdad? —dijo con voz ronca—. Tengo ganas de empezar las lecciones.

El camarero apareció y Darién pidió vino y un aperitivo.

—¿Lo he hecho bien? —le preguntó en cuanto se fue el camarero —. ¿Debería haberte preguntado por tus gustos? —A una mujer no le importa si un hombre se hace cargo de vez en cuando. Pero solo si sabe lo que hace —Serena sacó un colín de la cesta y lo partió en dos.

—¿Quiere decir eso que hemos terminado ya con la charla trivial?

—Eso espero.

—¿Qué viene ahora en la lista? Ah, sí. Hay que hablar de cosas más serias —la provocó con su sonrisa—. ¿Por qué no examinas tus migas de pan y me dices lo que ves? ¿No habías dicho que sabías leer el futuro en ellas?

Serena no quería mirarlas. Después de todo, ¿qué podría ver que no supiera ya? ¿Que su sitio no estaba allí junto a él? ¿Que no tenía futuro? O peor aún… que su misión fracasaría y que la echarían del Paraíso.

—Preferiría no hacerlo —le susurró.

—¿Por qué?

Una tremenda tristeza se apoderó de ella.

—Las migas de pan no pueden desvelar mi futuro.

Ella no tenía futuro. Al menos no allí.

—¿Puedes ver el mío, pero el tuyo no?

—No exactamente —dijo con frustración—. No serviría, conmigo no. Además, no es más que un juego.

El cinismo volvió a su voz.

—Lee lo que dice, de todos modos. Ah, y no te olvides del queso.

De mala gana bajó la vista a la superficie de la mesa. Se echó un poco de parmesano rallado en la mano y sopló. El queso se mezcló con las migas.

—Darién…

—Empieza con el pasado.

No necesitaba mirar.

—Dice… —se aclaró la voz, intentando adoptar un tono más ligero—. Se ve a una persona que vivía la vida con entusiasmo.

Alguien que brillaba con luz propia. Alguien que cometió muchos errores, pero que jamás aminoró su paso desesperado por la vida.

Alguien que se topó con numerosas dificultades.

Luchó por contener el dolor que sabía que se asomaba a sus ojos.

—¿Y el presente? —preguntó en tono bajo.

Señaló con una uña larga y roja hacia el centro de la mesa.

—Está aquí.

—Es tan pequeño.

—Así es el presente. Pequeño, breve. Un mero momento.

—¿Y qué dice?

Precisamente lo que ella esperaba.

—Que aunque mi tiempo aquí es breve, tendré dificultades.

—¿Un pasado duro y un presente duro? Eso no me parece justo.

Serena consiguió mirarlo.

—¿Quién ha dicho que la vida fuera fácil?

—¿Y qué hay de tu futuro?

En esa parte solo había queso. Serena se lo indicó.

—¿Ves? No hay migas. Parece como si fuera un futuro fácil; o bien eso, o bien que no tengo futuro.

Afortunadamente, el camarero llegó con el vino y los aperitivos y allí se terminó aquel tema tan incómodo para Serena. Darién debió de sentir lo mismo. En cuanto se marchó el camarero, se disculpó.

—No era mi intención molestarte —le sonrió con pesar—. Ya veo que necesito lecciones de verdad.

—Menos mal.

—Veamos… ¿De qué más podemos hablar? —al momento chasqueó los dedos—. Ya sé. Dime, ¿cómo llegaste a mi oficina para ser mi secretaria?

Apoyó la cabeza en la palma de la mano y suspiró con fuerza.

—Mi supervisor me asignó esta misión.

—El señor Artemis, ¿no?

—Eso es.

—¿Y dime, dónde más has trabajado antes de aterrizar a mi puerta?

Aterrizar, desde luego que sí. Si él supiera.

—He tenido trabajos muy variados. He sido encargada en un hotel, he trabajado en un despacho de abogados de procuradora, he trabajado en un rancho con el ganado, en los muelles. E incluso he sido jefe de cocina.

—¿Jefe de cocina? —la miró con sospecha—. ¿Dónde? Serena carraspeó.

—Aquí…

—Aquí —entrecerró los ojos—. ¿No dijo Kevin el otro día algo de un incendio?

Serena sintió que se ponía colorada.

—Debo reconocer que no fue uno de mis mejores momentos.

—¿Y en todos tus trabajos has tenido el mismo éxito?

—Me temo que sí —confesó—. Pero no te preocupes. En Construcciones Chiba no puedo hacer demasiados estropicios. En realidad soy una secretaria excelente. Algunos de esos otros empleos eran… disparatados.

—Disparatados.

—Bueno, pero eso no debe preocuparte. Siempre me he llevado de maravilla con todos mis jefes.

—¿Y los empleos en sí?

Serena decidió ser discreta.

—Artemis espera que tenga éxito con este.

—¿Y si no es así?

—No sufrirás, te lo prometo —se apresuró a decir—. Enviarán a alguien para corregir los errores que cometa.

—¿Y qué pasará contigo?

Ella se encogió de hombros y le regaló una sonrisa reconfortante.

—Si te hace sentirte mejor, no me enviarán a trabajar con nadie más.

Darién frunció el ceño.

—¿Esta es tu última oportunidad?

—La número trece.

—¿Te echarán si vuelves a fracasar?

Era el momento de cambiar de tema.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Darién. Estás mostrando una mezcla perfecta de interés y preocupación. No hay mujer sobre la tierra que pueda resistirse a un hombre que se muestre así.

—Al cuerno con las prácticas. Hablo en serio. ¿Qué harás si te echan de ese trabajo?

Intentó sonreír.

—No te preocupes. Ya te he dicho que tú no sufrirás. Artemis se ocupará de eso. Te enviará un equipo de limpieza…

—¿Un equipo de limpieza?

—Es una manera de llamarlo. Raramente hay que limpiar nada — Serena sonrió al ver al camarero—. Ah, mira, aquí llega la cena — anunció aliviada.

—Te has escapado por los pelos.

—O por intervención divina.

Para alivio suyo, Darién dejó el tema y empezaron a hablar de varios proyectos de construcción que estaban desarrollando. A medida que iba hablando, Serena se relajó, fascinada por su entusiasmo y su conocimiento de la industria. Pasado un rato, Serena se dio cuenta de algo muy significativo: que aquel hombre no necesitaba lecciones de ninguna clase. Se las apañaba muy bien solo.

Demasiado bien.

A mitad de comida, colocó el plato a un lado y la miró con tranquilidad.

—¿Así que dime, señorita Tsukino, estás lista para reconocer la verdad ahora?

Ella se quedó helada.

—¿Perdona?

—Estoy esperando que me expliques qué estamos haciendo aquí, pero hasta el momento no has cooperado.

Pinchó el tenedor de nuevo en el plato e intentó buscar una respuesta.

—¿No hemos hablado ya de eso?

—Hemos tocado el tema unas cuantas veces —se inclinó hacia delante—. Lo que yo quiero saber es por qué. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto mi vida amorosa? ¿A ti qué demonios te importa?

—No lo entiendes.

—Entonces, explícamelo.

—Es… complicado.

Darién le agarró la mano y ella ahogó un escalofrío involuntario.

—No preparaste esta cita porque pensaras que necesito aprender a comportarme cuando salgo con una mujer.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida.

—¡Sí! Sí lo hice por eso.

—Entonces por qué me estás mirando así.

—¿Cómo?

—Como si estuvieras muerta de hambre. Como si llevaras toda tu vida a la deriva y acabaras de encontrar un puerto donde atracar.

—No estoy haciendo tal cosa.

—Dijiste que nunca mentías. Sin embargo, tengo delante los ojos más preciosos que he visto en mi vida y está todo ahí. La necesidad.

La atracción irresistible. La invitación.

—Déjalo, Darién.

—Relájate, cielo. Yo siento lo mismo. Yo también te deseé desde el primer instante en que te vi. Con ese vestido rojo eras un peligro andante, pero no tuve el valor de echarte.

—No deberías decirme estas cosas.

—¿No es para eso para lo que estamos aquí? —el iris de sus ojos se oscureció, volviéndose de un azul mas oscuro—. ¿No es por eso por lo que seguimos con esta farsa?

Serena sospechaba que había fastidiado otra misión.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me deseas, Serena, tanto como yo a ti. ¿No has hecho todo esto por eso?

—¡No! Te equivocas totalmente. He organizado esta cena para enseñarte a comportarte con una mujer.

—No es cierto. Hoy no has venido a enseñarme, sino a salir conmigo.

Su acusación estaba llena de lógica.

—Te estás equivocando. He venido aquí a enseñarte —insistió molesta.

—Vamos, Serena. ¿Por qué no utilizas un poco de esa honestidad que tanto valoras y me dices la verdad? Acabemos con esto. Hemos hablado, nos hemos mirado. Incluso nos hemos tocado, aunque no lo suficiente. Al cuerno con el café, al cuerno con el postre. Llámalo la llamada del amor. Racionaliza esta atracción como te apetezca, pero sé sincera contigo misma y vente a casa conmigo.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y negó con la cabeza.

—No. Te equivocas totalmente. Tienes que haberte equivocado.

Serena retiró la silla bruscamente, alcanzó el bolso y se dirigió lo más rápidamente posible a la salida. Oyó a Darién llamándola, pero lo ignoró; lo ignoró todo excepto la necesidad urgente de escapar. Pasó junto a Kevin y se metió en las puertas giratorias. Sintió a Darién justo detrás de ella, empujándola en el pequeño cubículo, con el calor de su cuerpo marcándole a fuego la espalda.

—Ah, la fuerza del amor —dijo Kevin al verlos y les tiró un beso

—. Por fin.

Finalmente salieron a la calle. Serena no se entretuvo y echó a correr por la acera.

—Serena, espera —Darién le agarró del brazo cuando no llevaría dados ni media docena de pasos.

—¡No! —se volvió hacia él—. No lo comprendes. Lo has entendido al revés.

Un relámpago iluminó la noche.

—Entonces explícamelo.

—No estoy aquí para ti. Esto… Esto entre nosotros… Es imposible.

—¿Ah, sí? —tiró de ella y la abrazó; Serena vio que se estaba controlando, percibió su fuerza—. Me juraste que no me mentirías, Serena. Pero eso es precisamente lo que estás haciendo.

—No hay nada entre nosotros, Darién. Y no podrá haberlo.

—Puedo demostrarte que lo hay —le metió la mano entre los cabellos para agarrarle de la nuca—. Será muy fácil. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es esto…


	7. CAPITULO 5

**Capítulo 5**

Darién agachó la cabeza para robarle un beso, pero al ver la expresión en los ojos de Serena vaciló. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mudo testimonio de que aquello no era un juego. Para ella no. Jamás había conocido a nadie tan dueña de sí misma como esa mujer, ni a nadie tan a gusto consigo misma o con las debilidades de los demás. Y sin embargo, allí entre sus brazos, asomado al mar de sus ojos, vio allí reflejados el dolor y la fragilidad. En la distancia el relámpago rasgó de nuevo el cielo, iluminando lo que ella se esforzaba tanto por ocultar.

Darién se quedó pasmado al ver lo atemorizada que estaba. El miedo irradiaba de ella con una fuerza tremenda.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó—. ¿De qué tienes miedo?

Ella se apartó de él y Darién no pensó que fuera a contestarle. Pero entonces Serena alzó la cabeza, e intentó disimular fingiendo estar enfadada.

—¡Diantres! ¡No puedo creer que esto esté ocurriendo. ¿Quieres que te conteste? —las palabras salieron de su boca como un torrente de emociones— Bien, te lo diré. Tengo miedo de que nuestra relación se descontrole. Tengo miedo de fracasar en mi trabajo. Pero sobre todo, tengo miedo de… —se cayó e intentó librarse de sus brazos.

Él se negaba a soltarla.

—Termina lo que ibas a decir. ¿De qué más tiene miedo?

—De lo que siento. Ya está. ¿Estás satisfecho?

—No es más que un beso, Serena —le dijo en tono tranquilizador

—. No hay nada que temer.

¿Después de todo, qué daño haría un beso?

Inclinó la cabeza, esperando un rechazo que no se produjo. Posó sus labios sobre los de Serena y con mucha delicadeza saboreó la seda de sus labios, permitiendo que ella hiciera lo mismo con él. Se besaron en los labios despacio y con cuidado, controlando la pasión. Pero aquel roce solo fue una muestra de los placeres venideros, un mero sorbo de vino.

—¿Lo ves? —Murmuró, retirándose un poco—. Nada que temer. Ella no hizo por moverse; la sencillez de aquel beso parecía haberla intoxicado. Aleteó las pestañas y lo miró. El puro júbilo que vio reflejado en sus ojos soñadores le produjo tanta sorpresa como curiosidad la intensidad de su deseo. Tal vez hubiera sufrido una mala experiencia recientemente. O quizá solo necesitara que alguien la abrazara. No importaba. Su reacción lo invitó a aumentar ese júbilo.

Selló sus labios de nuevo. Pero esa vez su beso no tuvo nada de tímido. Esa vez no solo probó. Tomó su boca y la exploró con voracidad. Su respuesta fue tan bárbara como la tormenta que se cernía sobre ellos.

Le tocó a ella el turno de tomar, de explorar, de fundirse con él. El trueno retumbaba bajo sus pies, sacudiendo sus cuerpos, acelerando el deseo y despertando en ellos una de las necesidades más antiguas de la humanidad. Sus labios se separaron y su aliento se unió al de él.

El deseo se hizo presa de su cuerpo. Pero Darién no estaba solo.

Notó los pezones de Serena a través del vestido, oyó el ronco jadeo que brotaba de su garganta mientras la besaba, sintió el rápido palpitar de su corazón. La deseaba. Y la deseaba en su cama, desnuda de todo artificio, sintiendo su pasión igualándose a la de él. La tormenta estalló por fin y gruesas gotas de fría lluvia los golpearon.

Darién se apartó de ella.

—¿Lo ves? —repitió—. No hay nada que temer.

Las gotas de lluvia se enredaron entre los cabellos y las pestañas de Serena, brillando como diamantes líquidos.

—¡Y yo te he dicho que esto es imposible!

Le agarró la cara con las dos manos, echándose a reír cuando empezó a llover con fuerza.

—¿Imposible? No lo creo.

—¡Sí, lo es! —el ruido del tráfico, de los neumáticos patinando, del trueno y de la lluvia los rodeó; Serena dio un paso atrás, obligándolo a que la soltara—. ¡No podemos hacer esto!

—¿Por qué?

Ella gritó, levantando la voz para que él la escuchara entre tanto ruido, y para que ella también se escuchara y lo recordara.

—Porque no soy una mujer. Soy un ángel. Y me han enviado aquí para que te busque una esposa. Ya está. ¿No querías que fuera sincera?

Él se echó a reír. .

—Estás loca, ¿lo sabías? Y yo estoy aún más loco por quedarme aquí a escucharte.

Casualmente un taxi se detuvo junto a la acera, y dejó unos cuantos pasajeros bajo el toldo de Sarducci's. Darién la agarró y la empujó dentro. Después de darle al conductor la dirección de su bloque de oficinas, se arrellanó en el asiento y la estrechó entre sus brazos. El taxi se puso en marcha y en ese momento Serena vio a Seiya.

Estaba sentado en la acera, con su lazo rojo, empapado bajo el incesante torrente de lluvia. Y en sus pálidos ojos azules vio una gran tristeza.

—¿Por qué vamos a la oficina? —le preguntó un momento después.

—Para secarnos. Trasformé una sección del edificio en un pequeño apartamento. Lo utilizo las noches en las que me quedo a trabajar hasta muy tarde. Podemos darnos una ducha y después buscarte algo de ropa seca.

—Endimión y tú no vivís ahí, ¿no?

—No. Vivimos en una casa a las afueras. Un ama de llaves se queda con Endimión cuando yo no puedo ir.

—Y no estaría bien llevar a casa a tu secretaria para que se secara

—dijo con cinismo.

Él no reaccionó, sino que contestó con calma.

—No, no estaría bien. Además, he dejado el coche en la oficina y no tendríamos trasporte para ir a trabajar mañana por la mañana.

—Entiendo.

—¿No te parece bien lo del apartamento? —le colocó un tirabuzón empapado detrás de la oreja—. Tengo que pensar en Endimión.

No sería apropiado llevar visitas a casa por la noche. Le estaría dando pie para hacer él lo mismo, y eso no estaría bien.

—Entonces haces lo que tengas que hacer en la oficina.

—Muy graciosa, Tsukino —el taxi se detuvo delante del edificio de Construcciones Chiba y Darién pagó al conductor—.

Venga, vamos a secarnos.

Resultaba extraño entrar en la silenciosa oficina. Pasaron junto a un guardia de seguridad al entrar, pero el resto del edificio estaba vacío y silencioso. Subieron en el ascensor sin hablar. Al llegar a la puerta de su apartamento, Darién tecleó un código de seguridad antes de hacerse a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Serena se quitó los zapatos y los dejó junto a una alfombrilla que había a la entrada. En el interior había pocos muebles, pero resultaba bonito. El suelo era de tarima clara y las paredes blancas; tenía varias fotografías en blanco y negro de distintos edificios en construcción.

En un lado había un gran ventanal desde donde se veía toda la ciudad iluminada, y enfrente otro grupo de ventanas que daban al río.

Serena eligió ir hacia aquellas últimas porque había menos luz por esa parte.

—El río se desbordó hace unos años, ¿verdad? —le preguntó,

rompiendo finalmente el silencio—. Recuerdo haberlo visto en los periódicos.

—Sí. Fue horrible.

En el cristal de la ventana se reflejaba el apartamento, y Serena lo vio acercarse. Él se detuvo justo detrás de ella.

—El nivel del río subió tanto que cubrió las calles de alrededor — dijo Darién.

—Debió de ser un verano horrible.

—No vivías aquí entonces.

—No.

—¿Qué era lo que hacías por entonces? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

—Nada. Vivía mi propia vida. Eso fue… antes —chasqueó la lengua—. Ya sabes.

—Antes de convertirte en ángel.

Percibió el ligero tono burlón y se estremeció.

—Sí, antes de eso. No llevo tanto tiempo siendo un ángel. Solo un año.

—Estás temblando.

Serena se sorprendió al ver que estaba temblando y se rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

—En realidad me gusta sentirlo. Me gusta experimentar las distintas sensaciones. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que las echaba de menos hasta que… —se calló, por si acaso hacía algo estúpido. Como ponerse a llorar.

—¿Te apetece darte una ducha? —le preguntó—. Creo que podré encontrar algún suéter para que te vayas a casa.

—No me crees, ¿verdad?

—¿Que eres un ángel? No, no lo creo —le agarró por los hombros, le acarició la espalda, y sus caricias le resultaron dolorosamente deliciosas—. Supongo que no querrás enseñarme las alas.

—No controlo quién las ve y quién no. A veces son visibles.

Otras veces… —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y el halo? —le acarició el cabello húmedo.

—Lo mismo.

—Ya veo.

—Quizá sea porque no me siento demasiado angelical —una sonrisa de amargura se dibujó en sus labios—. Después de esta noche, me pregunto si me merezco tenerlo.

—Serena —susurró su nombre con preocupación—. ¿Qué ocurre? Aquella resultaba siempre la parte más difícil. Algunas personas la creían y otras no. A algunas les hablaba de su misión, y a otras no.

Dependía de la persona. Pero en el caso de Darién, su misión había empezado a ir muy mal. Fatal. Hizo una mueca. Tarde o temprano todo se le torcía. Aún así, él tenía que entender que ella no era una mujer de verdad. Tenía una misión vital que cumplir; una que incidiría sobre el resto de su vida. Una tarea que no se atrevía a abandonar. Se armó de valor y se dio la vuelta.

Darién se quedó sin aliento al ver su semblante angustiado. La lluvia le había lavado el maquillaje, dejándola aún más bella, si eso era posible. La piel le brillaba como si tuviera una luz que la iluminara desde dentro. Pero fueron sus ojos los que lo dejaron totalmente sin habla.

En sus profundidades azul pálido vio tanto la congoja más grande como la más grande de las alegrías.

Vio la esperanza y la desesperanza, la fría muerte del invierno y el cálido renacimiento de la primavera.

Pero lo que más lo conmovió fue el deseo que vio allí, la necesidad desesperada de una mujer esperando las caricias de su amante, y sin embargo temerosa de aceptarlas.

—Serena, no me mires así, cariño. Me estás matando.

La estrechó entre sus brazos. Su resistencia fue muy breve, atenuada bajo la urgencia de su beso. Darién se sentía tan ardiente, tan lleno de vigor. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no hacía el amor con una mujer. Maldita sea. Beryl lo había dejado amargado, reacio a intimar con ninguna. Y sin embargo se respetaba demasiado a sí mismo como para llevarse a una mujer a la cama solo por satisfacer un deseo físico.

Los líos de una noche habían quedado atrás hacía mucho tiempo.

Pero con Serena…

Aquello no sería un breve romance. No podría satisfacer su necesidad por aquella mujer en el curso de una sola noche. Aprender sus deseos secretos y satisfacerlos le llevaría tiempo. Mucho tiempo.

Y él quería saberlo todo de ella.

Las preguntas eran tan ilimitadas como vitales. No solo sentía curiosidad; su necesidad de descubrir todas aquellas respuestas se había convertido en una obsesión. Tenía en sus brazos a una mujer con la que podría perderse. Una mujer de carácter, apasionada. Sacudió el cabeza con sorpresa, ligeramente divertido.

Una mujer que creía ser un ángel.

Le pasó los dedos por debajo de los tirantes del vestido y se los bajó. Ella aspiró con fuerza, pero no intentó detenerlo. En lugar de eso lo miró a los ojos, como rogándole con la mirada. Darién no sabía si le estaba pidiendo que lo dejara o que continuara; lo único que tenía claro en ese momento era que no quería parar. Jamás.

Lentamente le bajó el corpiño del vestido. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el de sus respiraciones. Darién percibió su miedo, al mismo tiempo que el lujurioso aroma de su deseo. Una fina película de sudor le cubría la garganta y la parte alta de los pechos, que brillaban a la suave luz de la ventana.

Le pasó las manos encallecidas por las costillas y sintió cómo sus pechos se levantaban en respuesta a su caricia. Llenó sus manos con aquellos senos de seda y seguidamente se inclinó para metérselos en la boca.

Su sabor era tan dulce como el néctar, un sabor único e inolvidable. Los suaves gemidos que salían de su garganta se quedaron grabados en su oído, rasgueando sus sentidos. Y entonces lo tocó. Sus manos rozaron sus mejillas delicadamente mientras aprendía con timidez la forma y la textura de su rostro.

—No pasa nada —murmuró él—. No tienes por qué tener miedo.

El calor de su aliento sobre su piel le hizo estremecer; le metió los dedos entre los cabellos y lo acunó suavemente.

—Te deseo tanto —susurró ella—. No parece impórtame si esto no esta bien o es imposible. Nada parece importarme cuando me acaricias.

—Eso es porque no es malo. Y desde luego no es imposible.

Le succionó el pezón, deleitándose con sus gemidos. Ella se agarró a su cuello, como si tuviera miedo de caerse.

—Ojalá… —dijo con pena—. Desearía de todo corazón que pudiéramos estar juntos esta noche sin consecuencias.

Él se puso derecho y la abrazó.

—Yo haré tus deseos realidad. Ya lo verás —la besó en los labios brevemente antes de continuar por la mejilla, el lóbulo de la oreja y la garganta, donde el pulso latía con frenesí—. Ahora dime cómo hace el amor un ángel. ¿Hay algo que deba saber de antemano?

—Los ángeles no hacen el amor —dijo con lástima y él sintió lástima por ella.

Sus juegos los habían llevado al límite del placer. Si no la llevaba a la cama pronto, tendrían su primera experiencia juntos contra la ventana.

—Al menos este ángel, no.

—Quizá pueda hacerte cambiar de opinión.

Le acarició los pechos, jugueteando con los pezones turgentes, prietos, calientes. ¿Por qué entonces continuaba resistiéndose?

—Cuelga el halo un rato, cariño —le urgió—. Al cielo no le importará si te tomas una noche libre.

—No lo entiendes. No puedo hacerlo —murmuró—. Estaría mal. —No está mal. No puede estarlo. —Yo no soy para ti.

—¿No? Tal vez te hayan enviado por esa precisa razón. Para alarma de Darién, a Serena se le saltaron las lágrimas. Con mucho cuidado se apartó de él.

—No es posible.

Él sonrió. Sin los tacones parecía tan pequeña y vulnerable; su sofisticada fachada se hizo tan trasparente como sus alas de ángel. —¿Es posible que te enviaran para que fueras mi secretaria, pero no mi amante? ¿Es eso lo que estás intentando decirme? Ella se echó a reír.

—Tampoco me enviaron para ser tu secretaria. Al menos, no exactamente —para desgracia de Darién, Serena se subió el cuerpo del vestido—. Aunque mientras esté aquí no me importa hacer las labores de secretaria para ti.

—Por curiosidad… ¿Cómo es que me han enviado a un ángel? —Estoy aquí en una misión. Te lo he dicho ya, ¿recuerdas? —Una misión, ¿eh? —la miró con sospecha—. ¿Qué clase de misión?

—Eso también te lo he dicho, Darién. Estoy aquí para buscarte una esposa.

Con otra de sus maravillosas sonrisas, pasó junto a él y caminó descalza por el salón. Sus movimientos eran tan gráciles como era de esperar en un ángel, incluso uno con una falda mojada. Entonces desapareció en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta, dejándolo allí todo confuso.

Estupendo.

Tenía un ángel en su cuarto de baño. Uno de los ángeles más deseables y sensuales que uno pudiera imaginar. ¿Y por qué había ido? ¿A sembrar la alegría, la paz y la felicidad? ¿A llevar buenas nuevas? ¿A llevarle a la cama para hacer el amor con él hasta que el cerebro se le hiciera papilla? No, maldita sea. Había ido para darle la única cosa en el mundo que no quería. Una esposa. La ironía de todo aquello lo sorprendió.

A la mañana siguiente, Endimión la enganchó antes de que llegara a su mesa.

—¿Adivina qué? Mi pedido ha llegado.

Serena frunció el ceño confundida.

—Lo siento, Endimión. No sé de qué me hablas. ¿Qué pedido?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —negó con la cabeza en señal de contrariedad—. ¿No te acuerdas? ¡Serena! Lo repasaste con Darién; pensé que te acordarías.

—¿Quieres decir la maqueta? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Eso es. La que voy a hacer para el proyecto Wellsby —dijo con cara de entusiasmo—. ¡No te vas a creer todas las cosas que venían dentro! Tengo que comprar unas herramientas y empezar a convertir los planos.

—¿Esto, Endimión? Solo por curiosidad… ¿Dónde pusiste las cosas? —No sabía dónde ponerlas, así que las dejé en… —¡Señorita Tsukino! Serena se encogió.

—¿No sería en la oficina de Darién? —Era donde había más espacio —Endimión respondió en tono defensivo.

—De acuerdo, no te preocupes. Yo me ocuparé. Serena suspiró ligeramente y fue hacia el despacho de Darién. Estaba de pie a la puerta, mirándola con rabia. —Buenos días, señor Chiba—dijo alegremente.

—No demasiado buenos, señorita Tsukino. En realidad, hoy es un mal día. ¿Quieres saber por qué es un mal día? —Supongo que tiene algo que ver con el proyecto de Endimión. —Brillante deducción.

—Me doy cuenta de que no debería haberlo metido en tu despacho. ¿Por qué no lo quitaste de en medio? Por un momento le pareció que la miraba divertido. Entonces se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

—Adelante.

Serena empujó la puerta, pero no se movió. —Espera… Espera un momento.

—Tómate tu tiempo. Mi reunión no empieza hasta dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos. Puedes quitarlo todo de en medio en ese tiempo.

Se retorció y consiguió pasar por el hueco. Al entrar, se quedó boquiabierta. Un montón de tablas de contrachapado se apilaban contra la pared. Cajas de cable se sostenían precariamente sobre cajas llenas de clavos. Había trozos de madera de todas las formas y tamaños, cuerda, tubos, y placas de yeso.

—Bonito, ¿verdad?

—Eso depende. ¿Qué es esto? —El material para la maqueta del Wellsby.

Serena negó con la cabeza. —No. No puede ser. Una maqueta es pequeña —se volvió hacia ellos—. Cabe sobre una mesa. Las partes caben en una caja. En una sola caja.

—Esta maqueta será mayor que de costumbre —Endimión anunció con orgullo—. La voy a construir para que todo funcione como en el edificio de verdad. Estaba pensando que podríamos exponerla en la zona de recepción.

—Mi reunión empieza dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos — Darién anunció—. Sugiero que empieces a sacar todo esto de aquí, señorita Tsukino.

Ella lo miró con los ojos como platos. —¿Y dónde se supone que debo colocarlo? —Esta fue tu brillante idea. Piénsalo tú.

Serena no sabía qué decir. Se quedó allí de pie, balanceándose sobre sus tacones de cuatro centímetros. —Podrías empezar con las cosas que están detrás de la puerta — sugirió en voz baja—. Una vez hecho eso, la puerta se podrá abrir del todo y podrás sacar el resto. Veamos, quedan treinta y ocho minutos. Endimión resopló.

—Venga, sabes que no puede sacar todas esas cosas en ese tiempo. Le llevaría por lo menos cuatro o cinco horas. Ella los miró horrorizada.

—Yo…

—¿Qué pasa, señorita Tsukino?

—Venga, Darién, deja de tomarle el pelo —dijo Endimión—. Puedes reunirte en la sala de conferencias, y lo sabes. Si quieres que traslade los artículos, dime dónde puedo colocarlos e iré a buscar ayuda.

—Mételos en el apartamento, de momento —Darién miró a su hermano significativamente—. Después, le pediré a Neflyte que te cuente cómo se hace un pedido.

Endimión hizo una mueca.

—Caramba —murmuró—. Pensaba que era bueno entusiasmarse.

—Desde luego que lo es. El único problema es que tú te has pasado un poco. Llama a mantenimiento y que envíen a alguien para ayudar. Podéis trasladar todo esto después del almuerzo.

Endimión lo miró con recelo.

—¿Y después del trabajo me ayudarás a empezar a ensamblarlo? —En cuanto tengas los planos a escala. Ahora muévete. Sal de aquí —en cuanto Endimión desapareció, Darién se volvió hacia Serena—. ¿Rojo de nuevo?

—¿Perdona? —Vas vestida de rojo otra vez. Una elección interesante para un

ángel. —Ah, te refieres a eso —quitó una caja de tornillos de la silla delante de su mesa y se sentó—. Por alguna razón no usan demasiado este color en el cielo. Así que me lo pongo cada vez que puedo — abrió el bolso y sacó la libreta y el bolígrafo—. Bueno. ¿Hay algo que quieres que haga antes de la reunión? —Creo que será mejor que hablemos de lo de anoche.

Le echó una rápida mirada a Seiya.

—Será mejor que no. He mecanografiado todas las cartas que me dictaste ayer y las he imprimido. Pero necesito tu firma antes de echarlas…

—¿Es porque soy tu jefe? ¿Por eso no quieres dormir conmigo?

Serena se encogió y miró de nuevo hacia Seiya.

¡Cascaras! Por primera vez desde que empezó su misión estaba prestando atención. Serena se puso colorada. ¡Santo cielo! Frunció el ceño, se puso las gafas y miró una de sus últimas listas.

—He confirmado lo que hablaste con Chicago…

—¿Tengo que recordarte la regla número uno? —la interrumpió Darién.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Tengo que reconocer que tus reglas causan muchos problemas.

Especialmente la número uno.

—No te preocupes. Después de tu período de prueba no volverán a causártelos. Quizá tu siguiente jefe no sea tan exigente.

Con el bolígrafo en la mano, levantó la vista y lo miró pensativamente.

—Darién… No te rechacé porque seas mi jefe —su honestidad la obligó a decir—. Me atraes. Lo reconozco. Pero yo no estoy aquí para eso. Mi trabajo consiste en buscarte una esposa.

—Tu trabajo es el de llevar a cabo labores de secretaria, no el de casarme —dijo muy irritado.

—En la lista decía…

—¡Al cuerno con la lista! ¿Acaso tengo pinta de ser del tipo de hombre que le pediría a su secretaria que me buscara una mujer? — dijo en tono áspero.

—La verdad es que no. Pareces… frustrado.

—Qué observadora. Tienes razón. Estoy frustrado. ¿Y sabes por qué?

Ella suspiró.

—Me da la ligera impresión de que tiene algo que ver conmigo.

—Otra vez has acertado. Tiene todo que ver contigo. No me importa lo que dijera la lista. No quiero que me busques un amor.

Quédate al margen de mi vida privada a no ser que quieras continuar lo de anoche.

Cerró la libreta ruidosamente y se quitó las gafas.

—Lo que no pareces entender es que no tengo elección. No puedo acabar lo de anoche. Y tengo que buscarte una esposa. Es mi misión.

Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y la miró de nuevo.

—Tienes elección, Serena. Y es muy sencilla. O dejas esta tontería de que eres un ángel al cual han enviado para casarme o te buscas un empleo nuevo.

—Por favor no me hagas esto.

—¿Cuál será? —arqueó una ceja—. Has dicho que nunca mientes. Así que dime… ¿Me prometes que te olvidarás de esta tontería y que te centrarás en tus deberes como secretaria?

—Por favor, Darién, no puedo prometerte eso. Cualquier cosa menos eso. He sido enviada…

—¡Basta! —retiró la silla y se puso de pie—. Ya es suficiente, Serena. Es una bonita historia. Muy divertida también.

Desgraciadamente, tengo una empresa que dirigir. No puedo hacer eso cuando mi secretaria está más interesada en organizar mi vida amorosa que mis citas de negocios.

—Puedo hacerlo todo.

—Tal vez sí, pero yo no —se frotó la nuca—. Elige, Serena. El trabajo, con la condición de que no vuelvas a hablar de este asunto del ángel, el amor o el matrimonio otra vez, o nos despedimos ahora mismo.

Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—No lo entiendes. Tú eres mi última oportunidad.

—No tienes que marcharte —le urgió—. Solo prométeme…

—No puedo —susurró ella—. Eso sería mentir.

Él se puso serio.

—Entiendo. En ese caso no tenemos alternativa. Ha sido… interesante trabajar contigo.

Serena se puso de pie.

—Darién, por favor, piénsalo bien.

—Lo siento. Estás despedida, Serena. Le pediré al contable que te pague lo que se te debe.

—No te molestes —consiguió sonreír, aunque le temblaban las piernas—. Los ángeles no necesitamos dinero.

Y con eso agarró el bolso y salió del despacho con un dálmata a la zaga.


	8. CAPITULO 6

**Capítulo 6**

Serena Tsukino, por favor preséntese a su supervisor. Serena Tsukino al supervisor Artemis.

Oyó los murmullos desde el mismo instante en que puso los pies en el camino dorado. Alzó la barbilla y continuó andando. Pasara lo que pasara, por muchas misiones que fallara, no podía acabar con la chispa de esperanza que ardía en el fondo de su corazón; la esperanza de un mañana mejor.

Si alguna vez perdiera eso, probablemente perdería el alma.

Porque no pensaba que podría continuar sin la esperanza. Apretó los dientes. Desgraciadamente, un mañana mejor nunca llegaría, al menos para ella, y cada vez le costaba más alimentar un sueño que quizá no existiera.

En cuanto entró en su despacho, Serena notó que Artemis no estaba solo. Seiya estaba también allí, con una expresión arrogante en su angelical rostro. Sin duda ya le habría dado su versión de los hechos. Saludó a su supervisor con una sonrisa resuelta.

—Hola Artemis. ¿Me habéis echado de menos?

—Sin ti esto ha estado muy tranquilo, señorita Tsukino.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer por remediarlo.

La miró con el semblante serio.

—Asumiendo que te quedes, claro está, lo cual en este punto es todavía altamente cuestionable. Siéntate, Serena.

Aquello no le sonó nada bien, pero sonrió y se sentó.

—Reconozco que el trece no ha resultado ser un número tan afortunado —le echó al molesto dálmata una mirada de irritación—.

Pero supongo que ya te habrás enterado de eso.

El perro sonrió.

—He recibido el informe de Seiya, sí —Artemis la miró fijamente—. ¿Quieres darme tu versión de los hechos?

Serena movió las plumas de las alas y se ajustó el halo mientras se armaba de valor.

—No sé qué más podría añadir —ante la evidente evasiva, una pequeña mancha de hollín apareció en su túnica inmaculada y Serena ocultó la tacha rápidamente—. El señor Chiba no está interesado en que le busque una esposa. A la hora de la verdad, me echó.

—Creo que me estás ocultando unos cuantos detalles; detalles de una naturaleza más personal.

Por segunda vez el rubor encendió sus mejillas. ¿Quién habría pensado que los ángeles podían ruborizarse?

—Ah, eso.

—Sí, eso. Besaste a ese hombre. Estuviste a punto de hacer el amor con él.

—¡Me resistí!

—Cierto. Por eso, y solo por eso, se te ha concedido un gracia temporal.

Ella se humedeció los labios.

—¿No voy a… ? ¿No me van a echar? —dijo en voz muy baja.

Artemis la miró con compasión.

—No, querida mía. No te van a echar. No has terminado tu misión.

—Pero pensé que…

—Tendrás que volver y convencer al señor Chiba de que necesita urgentemente tus servicios como secretaria otra vez. Y después ya encontrarás la oportunidad de completar tu misión.

—No lo entiendes…

Por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, le pareció como si la sabiduría de sus años le pesara demasiado.

—Entiendo mucho más de lo que tú crees —lo dijo con tanta dulzura que Serena sintió ganas de llorar.

—Me ha echado.

Artemis se encogió de hombros.

—Tendrás que convencerlo para que vuelva a contratarte.

—Me ha prohibido que hable con él del asunto de buscarle esposa.

—Entonces no hables con él de eso. Simplemente búscasela.

—Así de fácil —chasqueó los dedos—. Se supone que tengo que elegir a una mujer y convencerlo para que se case con ella.

—Me temo que no será tan simple.

Serena se puso de pie.

—¡Maldi…! ¡Cascaras! Supongo que no tendrás ninguna sugerencia.

—Pues claro que sí.

—Bueno, menos mal —murmuró.

—Sugiero que escuches a tu corazón y a tu conciencia. Y también que dejes de besar a ese hombre.

—Estupendo consejo, Artemis.

—Eso creo —una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, a pesar del sarcasmo de Serena—. También te daré un regalo que podrá ayudarte en tu búsqueda.

Serena suspiró resignada.

—¿Qué es?

—Puedes concederle algo que desee de todo corazón. Pero será un solo deseo.

Ella se puso muy contenta.

—Espera un momento… ¿Quieres decir que si consigo que desee de todo corazón una esposa, eso hará que mi misión sea completa?

—Si lo desea de todo corazón, sí. Habrás cumplido con tu misión.

—¿Y yo… me quedaré aquí en el cielo?

—Sí, querida mía —le contestó con bondad—. Te quedarás en el cielo.

Serena inclinó la cabeza con dignidad.

—Entonces será mejor que me vaya.

—Una última cosa, señorita Tsukino.

Pues claro; siempre había una última cosa. Serena suspiró.

—¿Sí?

Artemis sonrió.

—No te olvides de llevarte a Seiya.

Darién miró a Neflyte con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que han cambiado los planos otra vez?

—Toma, míralo tú —el capataz le pasó un rollo de planos a Darién—. Han cambiado de sitio esa maldita ala hasta tres veces en esta semana. ¿Cómo vamos a construir el edificio si un día sí y otro no están cambiando la estructura?

Darién desenrolló el papel y estudió las alteraciones que Neflyte le había indicado.

—¡Eh, mirad!

Al oír el bronco grito, Darién se dio la vuelta y vio que se iba a armar la de Dios es Cristo. Al otro lado del solar distinguió una pincelada color rojo caminando entre los montones de barro y escombros. Un volquete cargado que estaba dando marcha atrás iba directamente hacia ella. Solo conocía a una persona que vistiera de rojo y que llevara a su lado un dálmata. Serena había vuelto, pero no había esperanzas de que la alcanzara antes que el volquete. Lo único que podía hacer era gritarle y rogar para que ella lo oyera.

—¿Serena! ¡Cuidado!

Ella se detuvo, se puso la mano delante de los ojos y después los saludó. Justo cuando iba a echar a andar otra vez, Seiya le colocó las patas sobre los hombros y ella se tambaleó ligeramente bajo el peso del perro. El volquete pasó a pocos centímetros por delante de ella. Incluso le rozó la cola a Seiya.

Los tres hombres maldijeron al unísono.

En cuanto el conductor del volquete vio lo cerca que había estado de atropellada, paró el vehículo, se bajó a toda prisa y cayó de rodillas en el barro. Serena, sin embargo, parecía totalmente ajena a todo. —Ah, menos mal. Está de una pieza. —El camión del cemento, el camión del cemento —Endimión dijo con voz trémula—. Va a atropellarla…

Darién pensó que se le había parado el corazón.

—¡Maldita sea, Serena! ¡Corre! Ella se llevó la mano a la oreja.

—¡Corre, maldita sea!

Oh, por favor, rezó Darién, que esas no sean las últimas palabras que le diga.

En el último momento el conductor la vio. Pegó un frenazo y giró el volante bruscamente, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Se oyó un chirrido horrible. En ese momento Serena se volvió y saltó en menos de medio segundo. El enorme camión pasó junto a ella y le rozó la falda roja con una de las ruedas llenas de barro. El viento que la fuerza del camión generó la despeinó y le levantó la falda, dejando al descubierto un par de piernas espléndidas y un trozo de liguero de encaje negro.

Endimión ahogó un gemido y fue junto a Neflyte. Los pocos obreros que permanecían en pie miraron a Serena y después a Darién. Darién no se

hizo esperar. Echó a correr como un loco para interceptarla antes de que pasara cualquier otra cosa.

Ella lo recibió con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días.

Darién no se molestó en responderle. La levantó, se la echó al hombro y echó a andar hacia el trailer donde estaban Endimión y Neflyte.

Seiya trotó junto a ellos y soltó un ruidoso suspiro. Darién hubiera jurado que había sido un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó Serena—. ¿Qué pasa? —No digas una palabra. Ni una sola.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

Se retorció y sus pechos le rozaron suavemente la espalda mientras le agarraba las piernas enfundadas en medias de seda. Ambas cosas amenazaban con volverle loco. La reacción física fue muy fuerte y Darién rezó para que ninguno de los hombres se diera cuenta.

Los hombres vitorearon cuando llegó a las escaleras del trailer y empujó la puerta para entrar. Seiya se quedó fuera haciendo guardia.

Las ganas de besarla hasta perder el sentido se le hicieron insoportables. El hecho de verla allí, tan deliciosamente desarreglada, no lo ayudó. Darién disimuló su deseo enfadándose.

—¿Qué demonios creías que estabas haciendo ahí fuera? Serena tuvo la frescura de sonreírle.

—Venía a verte —le explicó, retirándose un rizado mechón de los ojos—. Quería pedirte que me dejaras volver a mi puesto.

—¿Contratarte otra vez? Estás de broma, ¿no? ¡Después de lo que acabas de hacer, tienes suerte de que no haya llamado a la policía!

—¿Qué acabo de hacer? —le preguntó con los ojos como platos.

—Veamos… Qué te parece entrar en una propiedad privada, en un solar sin acompañante, sin casco, y sin tener ni idea de nada —se acercó a ella—. ¿No te das cuenta que han estado a punto de matarte? —No seas tonto, Darién. Yo no puedo morir. Ya estoy… —¡No! —gritó—. No empieces con esa tontería otra vez. Si no hubieras saltado tan rápidamente….

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces tú y los demás obreros de la construcción habríais visto que soy un ángel.

—Tienes toda la razón. Si ese camión te hubiera dado te habrías convertido en un ángel al instante.

—Eso no es lo que quiero decir. —Te lo digo en serio, Serena. Lo que has hecho es extremadamente peligroso.

Serena miró a su alrededor y se acercó a él un poco más.

—¿Por qué nos está mirando todo el mundo? —le susurró con un hilo de voz.

—No nos están mirando todos. Solo los que pueden estar de pie están prestando atención. El operador del bulldozer y el conductor del camión de cemento están todavía inconscientes. Aunque Neflyte y Endimión parecen estar aún en pie.

—Neflyte… ¿Dónde… ? —suspiró aliviada al verlo—. Ah, ahí está.

Endimión y él vienen para acá.

—¿Neflyte por qué no vas a buscar al guardia de seguridad? ¿El que se supone que está ahí para que nadie entre en el solar? Tráemelo porque voy a hacerle picadillo.

—Bien dicho —dijo Neflyte antes de marcharse.

—Supongo… que no debería haber venido aquí.

—No puedo creer que no te hayan atropellado —dijo Endimión—.Estaba seguro de que serías mujer muerta.

Ella lo miró con arrepentimiento.

—Lo siento, Endimión No ha sido mi intención asustarte. En realidad no corría ningún peligro.

—¿Y por qué crees eso? —le preguntó Darién con sarcasmo—.¿Porque crees que eres un ángel?

—Di lo que quieras —miró a Seiya y sonrió—. Y porque iba acompañada de un ángel de la guarda.

—Entra, Serena, antes de que me ponga más nervioso —dijo muy enfadado—. Y mete al chucho contigo.

—¿Puede quedarse aquí fuera conmigo? —le pidió Endimión—. He echado mucho de menos a Seiya durante toda esta semana. No voy a dejar que se meta en ningún lío.

—De acuerdo —Darién hizo una señal con la cabeza hacia el tráiler —. Adentro, Serena.

—Lo siento —le dijo en cuanto él entró—. No me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo algo mal. Nadie me impidió el paso y…—¿Por qué has venido?

—Ya te lo he dicho. He venido a pedirte mi puesto de nuevo.

Él se cruzó de brazos.

—Ha pasado una semana desde que te eché. ¿Cómo sabes que no he contratado a otra secretaria?

Serena lo miró con pesar.

—¿Lo has hecho?

—Sí —esperó un momento antes de continuar—. En realidad, he contratado a seis sustituías en una semana. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿Seis? —En un solo día despedí a tres.

Serena sonrió aún más. —Creo que eso debe de ser un récord.

—Eso me han dicho. La agencia se niega a enviarme a más.

—Entonces es bueno que haya vuelto. ¿No te parece?

—Eso depende.

Darién la miró a los ojos para ver si veía en ellos alguna traza de triunfalismo. Pero no vio nada de eso. En su lugar solo vio una sombra de incertidumbre, de fragilidad, y eso terminó por disipar su rabia.

—¿Depende… de qué? —le preguntó ella.

—De si estás o no dispuesta a aceptar mis reglas.

—De acuerdo. ¿Por qué no me dices cuáles son?

Él sonrió.

—¿Ya se te han olvidado?

—Veamos… —lo miró divertida—. Que yo recuerde la primera regla es que tú eres el jefe.

Él asintió.

Serena lo miró aliviada. Estaban de nuevo en terreno conocido.

—¿Y la segunda?

—Nada de relaciones en la oficina. ¿Recuerdas? —le dijo Darién.

Era una regla excelente. Tal vez si la hubiera obedecido la primera vez, no estaría en la situación en la que estaba.

—Esa también se aplica al jefe, ¿no? —Especialmente al jefe —respondió con fastidio.

—Y la número tres… Nada de perros. ¿No era eso?

—Esa la voy a cambiar.

—¿De verdad? —de pronto se animó—. ¿Seiya puede entrar en la oficina?

Darién sacudió la cabeza con irritación.

—Puesto que ha estado en la oficina todos los malditos días desde que empezaste, no veo que sirva de nada hacer cumplir esa regla en particular.

—¿Entonces cuál es la nueva regla? Serena sospechó que no le iba a gustar.

—No quiero oírte hablar ni de ángeles ni de esposas.

—No hay problema —dijo con desenfado—. Me han dicho que no tengo que mencionártelo más.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Quiere decir eso que ya no vas a buscarme una esposa?

—Quiere decir que no voy a hablar del matrimonio, del amor verdadero o de posibles esposas —le corrigió despacio—. ¿Te parece razonable?

—Supongo que tendré que aceptarlo. ¿Qué pasa entonces con esta tontería de ser un ángel?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior mientras consideraba sus palabras.

—Es posible que podamos ignorar ese aspecto. Pero debo decirte algo primero.

Él se cruzó de brazos otra vez.

—Adelante.

—He hablado con mi supervisor y él me ha dado una última oportunidad para cumplir mi misión.

—¿Cuál es tu misión esta vez?

—La misma.

—Difícil tarea.

—Mucho —dijo con sentimiento—. Pero espera, Artemis me ha dado un regalo muy especial para ti.

—Qué hombre más generoso.

—Pues la verdad es que lo es. Y compasivo. Tiene un corazón de oro.

Darién se apoyó sobre la pared del trailer.

—Hace honor a su nombre, ¿no?

—En todos los sentidos. Para ser sincera —confesó—, no he conocido a muchos hombres como él.

—¿Para qué estamos hablando de esto?

Serena se sorprendió al notar que lo había molestado. ¿Qué demonios había dicho para que pusiera esa cara? Lo único que había hecho había sido halagar a Artemis… Entrecerró los ojos. Solo conocía una emoción que provocara una rabia tan irracional. Los celos. Pero en ese caso, eso era poco probable.

Serena se aclaró la voz.

—El caso es… —decidió intentarlo de nuevo— que Artemis me ha dado un regalo para ti.

—Dile que gracias, pero que no es necesario. —Pero… —empezó confusa—. Todavía no sabes lo que es. —Cualquier cosa que necesite, la conseguiré por mi cuenta.

Ella lo miró muy molesta. —Dices que no puedo decir nada de ser un ángel nunca más. Eso quiere decir que tengo que contártelo todo ahora, puesto que después no me lo permitirás. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacerlo si no me

dejas explicarte lo del regalo? Él se encogió de hombros.

—Es un gran dilema.

—¡Darién!

Él se movió y empezó a acercarse.

—¿Quieres el empleo o no?

—Sabes que sí.

—¿Vas a acatar las reglas? —se cernió sobre ella como una torre —. ¿Vas a dejar de hablar de tonterías?

—¿Tengo otra alternativa?

—No.

Tal vez más tarde surgiera la oportunidad de hablarle del regalo.

A lo mejor pasados unos días quisiera escucharla. Le echó una mirada reflexiva. Insistir no serviría en ese momento. Una mujer inteligente sabía cuándo utilizar la retirada como estrategia.

—Entonces, estoy de acuerdo.

—En ese caso, bienvenida al trabajo, señorita Tsukino.

—Gracias, señor Chiba—intentó sonreír, esperando suavizar su irritación—. Es un placer estar de vuelta.

Para sorpresa suya, le echó el brazo al cuello y tiró de ella.

—El placer es mío.

Entonces la besó con fuerza, posesivamente. Serena debería haber protestado, debería haber forcejeado. Habría sido un gesto inteligente, angelical. Al menos, debería haberse quedado quieta, dejándole hacer lo que quisiera sin responder. Pero no hizo ninguna de esas cosas.

En lugar de eso, le echó los brazos al cuello y prácticamente se lo tragó. Que el cielo se apiadara de ella, porque lo había echado mucho de menos. Había extrañado sus caricias, su voz, sus maravillosos besos. No parecía importar las veces que se había repetido a sí misma que aquello no estaba bien. Sin ese hombre se sentía vacía, sola e incompleta. Lo necesitaba más de lo que jamás había necesitado a nadie.

Pasado un buen rato, el beso tocó a su fin. Serena abrió los ojos, centrando la vista poco a poco en Darién. Se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios hinchados.

El trazó con el dedo el mismo camino que había trazado su lengua.

—No hagas eso o te juro que te haré mía aquí y ahora. —Aún siento tu sabor.

—¿Y te gusta? —dijo de repente, como si le hubiera salido sin pensar.

Ella no vaciló al contestar.

—Mucho.

—¿Lo suficiente para probar un poco más?

No quería estropear el momento. Ni tampoco que dejara de besarla. Desgraciadamente, sus deseos no contaban. Tenía una misión que cumplir, le gustara o no. Entonces lo miró y suspiró.

—Por mucho que me cueste decírtelo… estamos rompiendo la regla número dos.

—Eso es lo bueno que tiene la regla número uno. Me puedo permitir el lujo de romper la regla que me apetezca —pero el recordatorio sirvió a su propósito, porque la soltó con suavidad—.

Ahora sal de la obra inmediatamente, señorita Tsukino, antes de que me entre la tentación de romper la regla número dos irreparablemente.

Miró hacia la puerta del trailer y decidió que la sugerencia de Darién era excelente. Ya se había saltado a la torera una de las sugerencias de Artemis, que dejara de besar a su jefe terrenal. Si no quería fastidiar más su misión, sería mejor que se marchara antes de que la tentación fuera demasiado fuerte.

—¿Debo volver por donde vine? —¡No! —respiró hondo—. Espérate aquí. Yo me ocuparé.

Fue hacia un micrófono que colgaba cerca de la puerta y le dio a

un interruptor.

—Aquí Chiba—su voz resonó por un altavoz cercano y se oyó en todo el solar—. Neflyte, que venga inmediatamente y que se traiga un casco. En cuanto a los demás… Apagad todos los motores y apartaros de las máquinas. Voy a sacarla dentro de cinco minutos. Que nadie se mueva hasta que se haya marchado.

—¿Era necesario todo eso? —le preguntó Serena en cuanto apagó el micrófono.

—Absolutamente. Y para que no haya ninguna confusión a partir de ahora, no volverás a pisar un terreno en construcción a no ser que vayas conmigo. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. No estoy intentando causar problemas, ¿sabes? —Simplemente es algo natural en ti. Ella se echó a reír con pesar.

—Y que lo digas.

—¿Lista para marcharnos?

Fue hacia la puerta y, de repente, se volvió inesperadamente.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Darién la besó otra vez. Esa vez fue un gesto suave, pero irresistible. Finalmente, se apartó de ella.

—Bienvenida, señorita Tsukino.

—Me alegro de estar de vuelta —confesó en voz baja.

Se alegraba demasiado.


	9. CAPITULO 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Las semanas siguientes trascurrieron a tal velocidad que Serena se quedó sorprendida. Cada mañana se ponía como objetivo ignorar la atracción que sentía hacia Darién y buscarle una esposa. Y cada tarde se daba cuenta de que se había pasado el día observándolo disimuladamente y trabajando más de lo que lo había hecho en su vida para llevar el mismo vertiginoso ritmo de trabajo de su jefe.

Su madre lo había dejado en paz, y no había vuelto a concertarle ninguna cena más en Sarducci's. Serena tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de hablarle del regalo de Artemis. Si pudiera conseguir que le describiera a la mujer perfecta, tal vez pudiera convencerlo para que deseara a esa persona. Y entonces su tortura terminaría. Porque eso era en lo que se había convertido su misión. En una tortura.

No quería encontrar a la mujer perfecta para Darién; ella deseaba ser esa mujer.

—No puedo seguir con esto —le informó a Seiya mientras acunaba a un bebé de ocho meses, nieto de Karaberas Radcliff, sobre sus rodillas —miró con tristeza hacia la oficina—. Debe de haber alguien ahí fuera con quien quiera casarse.

A su lado el perro gruñó en señal de aviso mientras Kip emitía sonidos incoherentes e intentaba ponerse de pie sobre su regazo con sus piernas regordetas.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Tiene que desearla con el corazón —Serena acarició la sedosa pelusilla rubia de la cabeza del bebé—. ¿Pero cómo voy a conseguir que la desee, si ni siquiera quiere hablar de ello?

—¿Hablando sola, Tsukino?

Serena miró a Seiya con rabia.

—Podrías haberme avisado.

—¿Necesitas algo, jefe?

—Sí. En realidad, te necesito a ti —la provocó con una sonrisa de ensueño—. En mi despacho, claro está. Y Seiya te ha avisado.

Siempre gruñe cuando me paro en tu mesa.

Se volvió a mirarlo.

—Sigue molesto por lo del sofá —le explicó—. No deberías haberlo cubierto de plástico. Odia el plástico.

—¡No me digas! ¡Estoy desolado! —miró a Kip y frunció el ceño

—. Eso es un bebé.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

—Qué observador eres.

—¿De dónde ha salido?

—De Karaberas . Bueno, para ser exactos, de su hija. Es el nieto de Karaberas Darién apretó los labios.

—¿Y qué estás haciendo tú con él?

—Cuidándolo mientras están almorzando. Y antes de que te enfades con ella, quiero decirte que he sido yo la que me he ofrecido voluntaria —se apoyó al bebé en el hombro y lo abrazó—. Qué bonito es, ¿verdad?

Darién se puso furioso.

—Señorita Tsukino. A mi despacho, por favor.

—¿Con el bebé?

—A no ser que tu perro pueda cuidarlo —dijo en tono seco.

—Pues la verdad es que a los ángeles de la guarda se les da de maravilla cuidar niños —reconoció—. Pero no quiero dejar a Kip —alcanzó la libreta y las gafas y lo siguió a su despacho con el bebé en brazos.

Darién cerró la puerta.

Serena le pasó al bebé, se sentó en el sofá y abrió el cuaderno.

Darién agarró al bebé y lo sostuvo lo más separado posible de su cuerpo, como si el niño tuviera dinamita en los pañales.

—Quería que habláramos de este fin de semana próximo; asegurarme de que todo está organizado.

—¿No te gustan los niños?

—Claro que me gustan. Y no cambies de tema.

—¿Entonces por qué no quieres agarrar bien a Kip?

Él no contestó, pero un sinfín de emociones cruzaron su semblante, despertando la curiosidad de Serena. Entre ellas distinguió cierta angustia. Pero la más interesante fue aquel anhelo que asomaba a su mirada cada vez que miraba la carita inocente de Kip.

Conmovida y sin saber qué decir, Serena bajó la vista al cuaderno.

—Es la conferencia para la Asociación de Contratistas Americanos, ¿verdad? —le preguntó—. La que se va a celebrar en Chicago.

—Sí, mi anterior secretaria reservó dos habitaciones. Comprueba la nota. Debería haber una confirmación del hotel. Si no es así, llámalos para confirmar las reservas.

—¿Qué hotel es?

Volvió al niño para mirarlo de frente. El bebé le agarró de la camisa, arrugándosela entre los puños llenos de baba. Darién sonrió.

—Es el hotel Gran Duque.

—Ah —murmuró débilmente—. No lo sabía.

—¿Eh? —Darién arqueó una ceja, olvidando al bebé por un momento—. ¿Por qué eso me suena tan mal?

Ella siguió tomando notas.

—No te preocupes. Estoy segura de que se habrán olvidado de ese otro pequeño incidente.

—¿Qué otro pequeño incidente?

—El que ocurrió cuando estuve trabajando allí.

Levantó la vista para ver cómo se había tomado lo poco que le había dicho. Muy mal, si debía guiarse por la cara que había puesto.

Se apoyó el bebé en el hombro. Serena se fijó de pronto en lo cerca que estaba la cabeza del bebé de Darién y sintió una punzada de dolor.

Ella jamás experimentaría la alegría de ser madre. Nunca vería a su marido sonreír al ver la dulce carita de su hijo o hija, del modo en que Darién estaba mirando a Kip. Jamás le había importado tanto. Hasta ese momento.

—¿Trabajaste en el Gran Duque?

—Estuve poco tiempo. Muy poco; afortunadamente para ellos.

Creo que mi sustituto corrigió la situación, así que no pueden estar demasiado enfadados todavía. Te contaría lo que pasó, pero la regla número tres me impide entrar en más detalles.

Darién gimió de fastidio. —Pensaba que habíamos dejado esas tonterías definitivamente. —Ya te dije que no volvería a hablar de ellos —abrió los ojos fingiendo inocencia—. A no ser que tú quisieras sacar el tema. Como eres el jefe tienes libertad para romper las reglas que quieras.

—Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero paso —respondió en tono seco—. Supongo que dejarás aquí a Seiya; espero que no sea un problema.

—Bueno —dijo con evasivas—. No sé qué planes tiene para el fin de semana. Tengo que hablarlo con él primero.

Darién se puso tenso, aunque habló con calma.

—Me gustaría que lo convencieras para quedarse. Quizá pueda hacerlo con Endimión.

—Se lo propondré.

—Gracias.

—¿Qué tipo de ropa voy a necesitar?

—Ropa formal, uno o dos vestidos de noche, ropa informal para la comida campestre del sábado y un bañador.

Para sorpresa de Darién, Serena se quedó pálida y se alegró de ser él el que tenía al bebé en brazos en lugar de Serena.

—¿Un bañador? —repitió débilmente.

—Hay un lago donde vamos a comer y…

—Yo no nado.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces no te metas en el agua. Pero puedes ponerte un bañador por si te apetece chapotear un poco.

—No lo haré —se puso de pie; tenía el cuaderno agarrado contra el pecho—. ¿Ya está? Tengo trabajo.

Él también se puso de pie.

—¿Por qué un ángel le tiene tanto miedo a un lago? —le preguntó en tono bajo—. No pensaba que le tuvieras miedo a nada.

—Te sorprendería lo que siento. El miedo al agua es una de mis fobias —miró al bebé—. También me arrepiento por no haber elegido otro camino en mi vida.

—No sigas —la avisó.

Pero ella no lo escuchó.

—Tú no sabes la suerte que tienes. ¿Tienes idea de lo que daría yo por tener un futuro por delante como tú?

—Serena, por favor…

—Tú tienes una oportunidad, Darién. Una oportunidad para tenerlo todo: amor, matrimonio, hijos. Yo jamás conoceré eso. Nunca. Pero tú… —Serena lo miró a los ojos; la claridad que normalmente iluminaba su mirada había adquirido el tono del atardecer, un tono azul grisáceo—. Tú podrías tenerlo todo… —se calló, le quitó a Kip y le hundió la cara en el hueco del hombro que tenía lleno de polvos de talco.

—No lo entiendes —consiguió decir Darién, sabiendo muy bien que no podría explicárselo.

No podía hablarle de Beryl, ni del tormento que había sufrido en los dos últimos años. Tener a Kip en brazos le resultaba tan doloroso como a ella. Quizá tuviera un hijo o una hija. Pero su rostro seguía siendo un misterio.

Una hija o un hijo sin padre.

—Tienes razón —dijo ella—. No lo entiendo. Y nunca lo entenderé.

Sin decir más salió de la habitación y él la siguió con la mirada.

Sus rizos color doradas se balanceaban provocativamente sobre sus hombros. El movimiento de sus caderas trasformaba una sencilla falda roja en una señal de peligro. De algún modo conseguía mover aquellas interminables piernas sobre los tacones de cuatro centímetros mientras llevaba un bebé en brazos. Pero por primera vez, vio una grieta en su despreocupada confianza.

—¿Estás segura de que no se acuerdan de ti? —Darién le preguntó mientras entraban al vestíbulo del hotel Gran Duque.

Serena sonrió.

—Oh, se acordarán de mí —contestó Serena sonriendo. Qué pregunta más estúpida. ¿Quién podría olvidar a Serena?

—Creí que habías dicho que…

Ella se agarró de su brazo y lo miró con aquellos cautivadores ojos azules.

—Dije que no me guardarían rencor.

—¿Rencor por qué?

—Por una pequeña inundación de nada —hizo un gesto con los dedos como quitándole importancia al asunto—. No vale la pena mencionarlo.

—¿Una inundación'?

—La alcachofa de una ducha, que funcionaba mal —suspiró—. Quién lo habría pensado.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada más, llegaron a recepción.

El hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador le echó una mirada a Serena

y se puso pálido.

—¡ Señorita Tsukino!

—¡Vaya, hola Tick! ¿Qué tal va el negocio?

—Mejor, gracias. Mucho mejor —apretó los dientes—. No se va a hospedar aquí, ¿verdad?

—Me temo que sí —dijo alegremente—. Pero no se preocupe; no tocaré las cañerías.

El señor se relajó y sonrió ligeramente.

—A los dueños les complacerá saber eso.

Se inclinó sobre el mostrador y bajó la voz.

—Supongo que Haruca lo arregló todo.

—El señor Cruz hizo un trabajo estupendo —le confió—. Solo tuvimos que echar abajo una pequeña sección del hotel.

—Bueno. Entonces no está tan mal, ¿no?

—Un milagro.

Serena asintió comprensivamente.

—A Haruca se le dan de maravilla esas cosas.

Darién gimió para sus adentros. Maldición, no quería oír hablar más de ángeles.

—¿Crees que podríamos registrarnos? —la interrumpió.

Tick abrió los ojos como platos, muy asustado.

—Por supuesto, señor. ¿Están las reservas hechas a nombre de Tsukino?

—No —le corrigió Darién—. A nombre de Chiba. Dos habitaciones.

—Confirmé las reservas ayer.

El hombre tecleó en el ordenador.

—Ah, sí. Aquí mismo lo tengo. ¡Eh, Serena! —le echó una mirada de disculpa a Darién—. Quiero decir… señorita Tsukino. Les han cambiado a una suite de dos dormitorios. Sin costes adicionales.

—Vaya, gracias, Tick. Es muy amable por tu parte.

—Al señor Zoicite debes de seguir cayéndole muy bien —le susurró el recepcionista—. Este es su código de autorización.

Serena bajó también la voz.

—Me ocuparé de darle las gracias.

Darién tamborileó con los dedos sobre la superficie del mostrador.

—¿El señor Zoicite? ¿Quién es?

—Uno de los dueños —le explicó Serena—. Fue una de mis últimas misiones. Un fracaso estrepitoso, pero no puedo echarle la culpa a él.

—Por supuesto que no —Darién retiró el sobre con las tarjetas de acceso a la suite y miró a Tick—. Haga el favor de enviarnos el equipaje cuanto antes.

—Enseguida, señor. Y disfruten de su estancia. Si hay algo que podamos hacer por usted, no dude en decírnoslo.

—Lo haré —agarró el maletín y la bolsa donde llevaba el ordenador portátil y miró a Serena—. ¿Lista?

—Todo arreglado —sonrió al recepcionista y Darién notó que era tan susceptible como cualquier otro hombre, porque sonrió a Serena con el fervor de un perrillo faldero—. Hablaremos más tarde, Tick.

—Desde luego. Que pasen un buen día.

—¿Entonces qué se suponía que tenías que hacer por Zoicite? —

le preguntó Darién mientras se dirigían hacia los ascensores del vestíbulo—. ¿Buscarle al pobre hombre una esposa también?

Serena apretó el botón.

—¿Estamos rompiendo oficialmente la regla número tres?

—Aparentemente.

—De acuerdo. Solo quería asegurarme —se volvió a mirarlo y se cruzó de brazos—. No me encomendaron buscarle una esposa al señor Zoicite. Ya tiene una. Millie es un cielo también, con lo cual me sentí mucho peor cuando fallé.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y entraron en la cabina de cristal.

—¿Entonces cuál era tu misión?

—Convencer al señor Zoicite para que dejara la dirección del hotel a su nieto. Solo surgió un pequeño problema. Cuanto más intentaba ayudar, más problemas le causé al pobre Malachite.

—Que el cielo se apiade de él.

—Lo intentaron —suspiró—. Desgraciadamente, me enviaron a mí. Y mi actuación fue bastante pésima.

—¿Malachite no era un buen director?

—No me interpretes mal. Es un hombre muy inteligente. Pero tenía cierto problema con la autoridad.

—¿No le gustaba que le dieran órdenes?

—No, eso no —le dirigió una sonrisa—. No le gustaba darlas.

—¿Entonces cómo resolviste el problema?

—No lo hice —dijo con tristeza—. Haruca tuvo que relevarme cuando el hotel se inundó.

Darién llegó a la puerta de la suite e insertó la tarjeta en el mecanismo de entrada.

—¿Y por qué se inundó el hotel? No me lo has dicho.

—Pensé que si provocaba una situación de emergencia, Malachite se vería obligado a dar órdenes.

La cerradura cedió y Darién empujó la puerta.

—¿Y qué pasó en lugar de eso?

Serena suspiró.

—Pues que se puso muy nervioso. En lugar de cortar el agua llamó a los bomberos. Para cuando llegaron el daño estaba ya hecho.

—¿Y entonces?

—Y entonces Artemis me quitó de la misión y envió a Cruzdejesús en mi lugar.

—¿Cruzdejesús? —repitió Darién con incredulidad.

—El se encarga de arreglar los desperfectos.

—¿Y dices que nunca mientes, Serena?

—Nunca.

—¿Ni exageras un poco?

—Tampoco. No es aceptable —dijo con obstinación.

Darién lo dejó pasar y se volvió a mirar la habitación.

—Bonito sido. Debe de resultar conveniente tener amigos tan influyentes.

—A veces. ¡Oh, mira! —fue hacia la sala, donde había una enorme cesta de frutas sobre la mesa de centro—. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que es del señor Zoicite.

—Bueno. Yo voy a prepararme para mi primera reunión —abrió el maletín y sacó una carpeta, que dejó sobre la mesa del centro—.

¿Por qué no abres el portátil y te encargas de copiar las notas que hay en ese archivo? Yo volveré sobre las cinco, las seis como muy tarde.

Esta noche hay un banquete, así que ponte uno de los vestidos de gala.

Ahora tengo que irme.

—Estaré aquí cuando vuelvas —le prometió.

Él esbozó una sonrisa cargada de nostalgia.

—Sabes, podría acostumbrarme a oír eso —cerró su maletín y se marchó.

Pero mucho rato después de haberse ido, Serena seguía inmóvil en medio de la habitación, teniendo que hacer frente a la turbadora realidad. Ella también podría acostumbrarse a decírselo.

—Serena.

Se despertó poco a poco.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién está ahí?

—Tu misión, Tsukino. Está casi terminada.

—¿Artemis? ¿Eres tú?

Se incorporó, sorprendida al ver que se había quedado dormida mientras copiaba en el ordenador las notas de Darién. No recordaba haberse quedado dormida antes; al menos desde que se había convertido en un ángel. Un suave temblor sacudió el aire y distinguió la tenue silueta de Artemis materializándose a su lado. El hecho en sí le puso nerviosa. Era la primera vez que la visitaba en el curso de una misión. Siempre la habían llevado hasta él.

—Se te está acabando el tiempo.

—Pero aún no he terminado.

—Eso no importa, querida. Has tenido una estupenda oportunidad para completar tu misión. Amy la Bienhechora puede ocupar tu puesto. Ahora, vente a casa.

El pánico se apoderó de ella.

—¡No! No, por favor. Tienes que darme un poco más de tiempo.

Darién me necesita.

—No te necesita —dijo con voz firme aunque compasiva—.

Necesita una esposa. Y necesita amor. Para eso te envié, y has fallado.

¿O acaso has olvidado la razón por la que estás aquí?

—No la he olvidado. Me ocuparé de ello. Lo haré. Por favor…

—Muy bien. Te daré tres días más. Tienes hasta el lunes por la mañana para cumplir con tu tarea y después debes volver a casa —su silueta se disipó y sus últimas palabras le llegaron como una suave brisa de verano—. Recuerda el regalo, Serena. Dale el regalo.

Y después de eso se marchó.

Mientras Darién se vestía para la cena se preguntó qué tonalidad de rojo Serena elegiría esa noche y lo atrevido que sería su vestido.

Se pusiera lo que se pusiera, sin duda acabaría siendo el centro de atención. Poseía la habilidad innata de atraer a la gente. En cuanto alguien la conocía, lo cautivaba con su encantadora personalidad.

Jamás había conocido a nadie tan adorable como ella.

Al entrar en el salón la encontró junto a la ventana, esperándolo.

Como había anticipado, iba vestida de rojo; de un rojo frambuesa,

para ser exactos. El vestido tenía un escote en la espalda que le llegaba hasta la cintura y la falda le caía suavemente por las caderas hasta el suelo.

—¿Cómo han ido tus reuniones? —le preguntó sin darse la vuelta.

—Estupendamente, gracias. Siento llegar tarde. Mi última cita se alargó más de lo previsto.

—No pasa nada. Eso me ha dado más tiempo para copiar algunas notas en el ordenador.

Aún no se había dado la vuelta, pero Darién vio su cara reflejada en el cristal de la ventana. Distinguió la claridad dorada de su cabello, sus labios rojos y húmedos, el brillo de sus ojos azules. Parecía tan distante, tan intocable.

Tan angelical.

Lo recorrió un escalofrío. Jamás había sido un hombre supersticioso, pero en ese momento, mientras observaba a Serena, un sexto sentido se despertó en él. Algo iba mal. Lo sentía.

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño? ¿Qué te pasa?

Levantó la mano y la apoyó sobre el cristal.

—Siento la vibración del tráfico en la palma —comentó en voz baja—. Ruge como un trueno distante. Sabes… Nunca había notado esto. Siempre estaba tan ocupada que no prestaba atención.

Se acercó a ella y apoyó la mano junto a la suya.

—Ahora te estás fijando.

Ella bajó la cabeza, dejando al descubierto parte del cuello.

—Ahora es demasiado tarde.

—Nunca es demasiado tarde.

—Lo es para mí —se volvió y se quedó entre sus brazos; tenía los ojos brillantes, como si fuera a llorar—. Pero no es demasiado tarde para ti.

No tenía que preguntarle lo que estaba pensando.

—No quiero una esposa.

—¿No lo entiendes? Tengo que marcharme pronto. No tengo mucho tiempo para cumplir lo que me han encargado —se agarró con fuerza de las solapas de su americana—. ¿Qué es lo que deseas, Darién?

Te lo daré.

El no vaciló.

—Solo esto…

Se inclinó y posó sus labios sobre los de ella, que sabían a gloria.

Podría acostumbrarse a abrazarla, a besarla, a amarla. Sería fácil. Tan fácil. La deseaba. La deseaba más de lo que había deseado a ninguna otra mujer en su vida.

Incluso más que a Beryl.

Ella se apartó ligeramente. Aspiró con fuerza y pestañeó confusamente.

—Lo siento. ¿Qué has dicho?

—No he dicho nada —le acarició la mejilla y deslizó los dedos hasta el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Creí oírte pedir algo —insistió.

—He pedido un beso.

—No, quiero decir después de eso. Pensé que habías pedido…

—Fue un beso, no pedí nada más.

—He debido de imaginármelo.

—¿Esas cosas las hacen los ángeles?

Se quedó quieta y abrió mucho los ojos.

—A veces —lo miró a la cara, como si buscara con desesperación la respuesta a una pregunta vital—. A veces los deseos hablan por sí solos, y los ángeles los escuchamos. Especialmente cuando se desea algo de todo corazón. ¿Cuál ha sido tu deseo, Darién?

La soltó y se apartó de ella.

—Yo ya no creo en deseos, ni tampoco en ángeles.

—¿Qué pasaría si te ofreciera la oportunidad de conseguir lo que más desea tu corazón? Un deseo, gratis…

Él hizo una mueca.

—Diría que no, gracias. Los deseos no se hacen realidad. Y nada en esta vida es gratis. Siempre hay una trampa.

—¿Tan seguro estás?

—¿A ti se te han hecho realidad tus deseos alguna vez? —fue a volverse y él la sujetó del mentón para que lo mirara—. Me juraste que no me mentirías, así que dímelo Serena.

Lentamente, Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—No, nunca.

Darién sintió lo angustiada que estaba y lo mucho que le dolía hablar de eso. Pero quiso seguir preguntando.

—¿Y el amor? —le preguntó—. ¿Lo has sentido alguna vez? Me refiero al amor verdadero, que dura toda la vida.

De nuevo negó con la cabeza.

—Pero eso no significa que no exista.

Aunque la vio desesperada, no fue capaz de dejar el tema.

—¿No? Y este deseo que tantas ganas tienes de concederme.

Dime algún deseo que te hayan concedido alguna vez. Un deseo sin condiciones.

—Nadie me ha concedido algo así jamás.

—No crees en sueños ni en el amor verdadero ni en los deseos, y sin embargo quieres que yo lo haga, ¿no?

—Sí.

—No puedo, Serena. Lo siento.

—Este deseo… —lo intentó de nuevo—. Es Artemis quien te lo concede. Yo soy un simple mensajero.

—Estás preciosa esta noche —le dijo con suavidad—. ¿Bajamos?

No sé tú, pero yo me muero de hambre.

Una sonrisa se abrió paso entre su expresión angustiada; una sonrisa tan bella y reveladora como no la había visto jamás.

—Gracias, me gustaría.

Se adelantó y lo agarró del brazo. Pero mientras iban hacia la puerta, Darién vio que se llevaba un dedo tembloroso a la cara y disimuladamente se limpiaba una lágrima. Y eso, más que ninguna otra cosa, lo llenó de remordimiento.

Maldita sea. Había hecho llorar a un ángel.


	10. CAPITULO 8

**Capítulo 8**

Las horas siguientes fueron las más maravillosas que Serena había vivido jamás. Darién y ella cenaron en un elegante comedor, donde compartieron mesa con otras tres parejas que asistían también a la conferencia. La mayoría de los participantes había ido con sus familias y estaba deseando ir a comer al lago al día siguiente.

Cuando las parejas empezaron a salir a la pista de baile, Darién no se hizo esperar.

—¿Bailamos? —le preguntó y sin esperar respuesta se levantó y tiró de ella.

Una vez en la pista la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—No estoy haciendo lo que es debido —Serena confesó con un suspiro.

En realidad, después del aviso de Artemis, era una tremenda estupidez. No se atrevía a perder ni un segundo más de los dos días y medio que le quedaban. Pero había un pequeño problema, y ese era que no tenía oportunidad alguna de buscarle una esposa a Darién ese fin de semana. A no ser que se enamorara a primera vista y, conociéndolo, eso parecía bastante raro.

No, la única oportunidad que tenía de completar su misión era hacer que su renuente jefe deseara de todo corazón a una mujer, que sería su futura esposa. Eso le daba precisamente dos días y medio para trabajar con él, para convencerlo de que deseaba una esposa con toda su alma.

¿Y qué mejor manera de que le entraran ganas que una romántica velada? Al menos, eso fue lo que Serena se dijo. —¿Entonces, dime, Serena —apoyó la mejilla sobre la cabeza de

Serena—, por qué está mal disfrutar de un simple baile? —le preguntó en tono indulgente.

—Porque estoy dejando a un lado mis responsabilidades.

—Esta noche debes tomártela libre. Insisto. —Quizá como secretaria tuya me quieras dar la noche libre, pero eso no tiene nada que ver en lo que concierne a Artemis.

—Tú eres mi ángel, lo cual quiere decir que tienes que hacer lo que yo diga —insistió con obstinación—. Y yo digo que debes olvidarte de todo excepto de disfrutar.

Ella se echó a reír.

—No estoy segura de que Artemis piense lo mismo, pero me lo estoy pasando demasiado bien para discutir. Y como Seiya no está aquí para decir nada… —se abrazó a él y suspiró—. Hacía tanto tiempo que no bailaba. ¿Y tú?

La estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Hacía ya tiempo.

—¿Lo echabas de menos?

—Sí, desde luego.

Serena notó que estaba sorprendido y sonrió. Al menos era un comienzo. Había conseguido recordarle lo que le faltaba en su vida en ese momento. Solo le quedaba convencerlo de que lo echaba de menos lo suficiente como para desearlo con toda su alma. De pronto, Serena dejó de sonreír. La persona con la que acabara casándose sería una mujer afortunada. Y aunque debería estar contenta por él, no podía ignorar el dolor que ese pensamiento le producía.

Al ver su mirada cálida y su apuesto rostro, el dolor aumentó. Serena cerró los ojos para no verlo. Pero eso no le sirvió de mucho, porque aunque no lo veía, sentía la fuerza de su cuerpo moviéndose al ritmo del suyo, el delicioso roce entre hombre y mujer. Las lágrimas le quemaban los párpados. Qué fastidio tan grande. Los ángeles no tenían por qué sentir envidia, ni deseos. Los ángeles que deseaban mantener su nivel en el cielo debían simplemente concentrarse en sus misiones.

Empeñada en hacer eso y solo eso, se puso a charlar con las distintas parejas con las que habían compartido mesa sobre su vida familiar. Incluso les preguntó cómo se habían conocido y decidido casarse. Tal vez fuera su imaginación, pero cuando la conversación derivó hacia los niños le pareció ver un brillo de nostalgia en la mirada de Darién. Claro que no duró mucho. A mitad de la conversación Darién decidió que debían retirarse.

—Gracias por una velada maravillosa —dijo nada más entrar en la suite—. Me lo he pasado muy bien.

La agarró por los hombros y le dio la vuelta.

—No tiene por qué terminar aquí. Podríamos hacer que durara toda la noche.

Ella aspiró entrecortadamente y él la miró con intensidad.

—Eso no sería una buena idea —dijo con voz trémula.

—Pues a mí me parece excelente —le agarró la cara entre ambas manos para besarla—. ¿Ves qué bueno?

—Maravilloso —reconoció y le acarició los labios con la punta de la lengua.

Eso hizo que lo deseara aún más.

—¿Sincera hasta el final, señorita Tsukino?

Ella bajó la cabeza.

—Te dije que siempre lo sería.

—¿Entonces puedes decir sinceramente que quieres que termine aquí la velada?

—Quiero que dure para siempre —dijo sin pensar—. Pero mis deseos no importan.

—Solo los míos.

—Sí.

Él le agarró del mentón para que lo mirara.

—¿Y qué pasaría si deseara que esta noche durara para siempre?

¿Si deseara que te acostaras conmigo?

—No sé lo que pasaría —confesó—. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que los poderes del cielo puedan crear una noche sin final. Tampoco creo que quieran que te acuestes con un ángel.

—¿Entonces hay condiciones para mi deseo?

—Solo una, que yo sepa.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Que desees de todo corazón.

Empezó a besarle el cuello, deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel.

—¿Y cómo sabrás que lo deseo de todo corazón?

—No hará falta —apenas podía pensar—. El cielo lo sabrá.

—Vente a la cama conmigo, Serena —deslizó las manos hasta la parte de atrás de su cuello, donde encontró el cierre del vestido—. Tal vez podamos encontrar ese deseo juntos.

Serena notó que iba a llorar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?

—No puedo —susurró—. Por mucho que lo deseo, estaría mal.

No estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Tienes que encontrar el amor, Darién. El verdadero amor. Y tienes que encontrarlo con una mujer viviente, no con una sombra del pasado.

—¿Si eso es lo que eres y este momento lo único que tienes, por qué no vas a merecer disfrutar de la vida por una sola noche? —le desabrochó el botón y la parte de arriba del vestido se le soltó—. Haz el amor conmigo, Serena.

Serena se tambaleó. Tal vez lo hubiera seguido a su dormitorio si sus últimas palabras no le hubieran traspasado el alma.

Amor.

Hacer el amor.

El dolor fue muy intenso. Si lo siguiera, no sería amor lo que compartirían, sino lujuria. La había experimentado una vez en los años en los que estuvo en el mundo real y esa sola vez había sido más que suficiente. Lentamente, se separó de él. Por primera vez desde que era un ángel sintió vergüenza.

—Haría el amor contigo, Darién, si fuera eso de verdad —intentó sonreír, pero no pudo—. Pero ambos sabemos que no es eso.

—Serena…

—¿Es que aún no lo entiendes? —una lágrima se le escapó y él se la limpió; pero a esa lágrima la siguió otra, y otra más—. Quieres que actúe una mentira. Y no puedo. Yo no miento.

Él la miró con intensidad.

—¿Estás segura de que sería una mentira?

—¿Para ti? Sí —alzó la barbilla y lo miró valientemente—. Lo cual quiere decir que también lo sería para mí.

No había nada más que decir. Se volvió y se alejó del hombre que podría haber amado… de haber sido capaz de tal emoción.

Y de no haber sido un ángel con una misión que cumplir.

—¿No vamos a tomar el autobús para ir al lago como todos los demás? —dijo con naturalidad, esperando que él no estuviera pensando en lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

—No. No me apetece ir en autobús, así que he alquilado un coche para hoy —la condujo al garaje subterráneo del hotel—. En realidad, he alquilado un coche pensando en ti —pasaron junto a varios coches y se detuvo junto a un Ferrari negro—. Y por eso he elegido este deportivo rojo —dijo, señalando el que había junto al Ferrari.

Ella se echó a reír y admiró el bonito Mercedes rojo.

—Perfecto, señor Chiba.

—Me alegro de que te guste —abrió la puerta del lado del conductor—. ¿Quieres darte una vuelta?

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó Serena muy sorprendida.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que condujiste?

—Hace más de un año —confesó—. ¿De verdad puedo llevarlo?

—Anoche me hiciste recordar lo importante que es disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas de la vida. Y en este momento no se me ocurre otra cosa más placentera que ver a una bella rubia conduciendo un elegante deportivo rojo un soleado domingo por la mañana —arqueó una ceja —. ¿Podrás?

Serena sonrió.

—Solo una cosa más.

—¿El qué?

—Quiero hacer el viaje con un hombre apuesto a mi lado.

Él le sonrió despacio, y su sonrisa fue como una cálida caricia.

—Creo que eso lo podré arreglar. ¿Tienes permiso de conducir?

—Podría conseguir uno —Serena se sentó tras el volante y abrió el bolso, de donde sacó las gafas y una horquilla con la que se recogió el pelo.

—Hace tiempo que quería preguntarte algo —le dijo Darién mientras se sentaba—. ¿Cómo caben todas esas cosas en un bolso tan pequeño?

Ella se echó a reír.

—¿Qué puedo decirte? Cosas de los ángeles.

Arrancó, puso la marcha atrás y salió del aparcamiento con destreza. La libertad la llamaba, y no quería perderse ni un solo segundo.

Darién le había dado la oportunidad de volver brevemente a la vida, y se dispuso a disfrutar al máximo de todas las sensaciones. El aire olía a flores y al trigo de los campos que bordeaban la carretera. El sol le besó la pálida piel, dándole un color que no había tenido desde hacía más de un año.

Les llevó una hora llegar al Lago Pointer. Los autobuses habían llegado antes que ellos y las familias estaban descargando y escogiendo sitio, colocando las toallas y hamacas.

—¿Qué te parece si nos ponemos debajo de ese árbol junto al lago? —Darién sugirió al ver un sitio vacío.

—¿Y qué tal debajo del árbol que hay junto a los columpios? —Ah, sí. Tú no nadas —arqueó una ceja—. ¿Quiere decir eso que tampoco te gusta el agua?

—Solo en la bañera y con muchas burbujas —dijo, intentando aparentar naturalidad.

—Recuérdamelo cuando volvamos al hotel y veremos lo que puedo hacer —sacó una toalla enorme del maletero del coche—. ¿Qué te pasó para tener tanta aversión al agua? —Una vez tuve una mala experiencia.

—¿Estuviste a punto de ahogarte? —le preguntó.

—Algo así.

—Podría ayudarte, si quieres. Es una pena que te pierdas tantos placeres solo por una desafortunada experiencia.

Suspiró lentamente.

—Esa desafortunada experiencia me costó la vida. Y aunque no puedo volver a morirme, preferiría no revivirla.

Dejó caer la manta y la miró.

—Moriste.

—¿Bueno, cómo diantres supones que me convertí en un ángel?

Morir resulta ser un requisito indispensable, sabes.

—Ya estamos otra vez con eso, ¿no?

—Bueno, en realidad nunca lo hemos dejado. Solo lo dejamos a un lado brevemente.

—Serena, esto es ridículo.

—Tienes razón. Aquí estoy permitiéndome a mí misma disfrutar cuando debería estar cumpliendo mi misión —puso los brazos en jarras y miró a la multitud—. Debe de haber alguien de quien puedas enamorarte. O bien… —se volvió y lo miró esperanzada— podrías desear algo.

—¿El qué?

—Una esposa, por supuesto —le soltó—. Sentir amor de verdad.

¿Es que no has estado prestando atención?

Darién se tumbó en la toalla y puso los brazos debajo de la cabeza.

—Se ve que no.

—¡Darién! ¡Desea algo, por amor de Dios!

—De acuerdo. Deseo encontrar el verdadero amor. Ya está.

¿Satisfecha?

—¡No! —se arrodilló junto a él—. No vale si no lo deseas de todo corazón.

—No puedo desear el matrimonio de todo corazón. No quiero enamorarme, ni necesito una esposa.

—¿Bueno, y qué necesitas? —le preguntó exasperada.

Su expresión se volvió indescifrable.

—Nada que tú puedas darme.

—Yo… —de repente oyó un susurro, pero fue demasiado leve—.

Hay algo que quieres. ¿Qué es? He estado a punto de oírlo.

—Déjalo, Serena —dijo con resolución—. He intentado amar, pero no funcionó. Eh, mira, están formando equipos para echar un partido de voleibol —dijo para distraerla—. ¿Quieres jugar? Serena no quería, pero Darién la convenció.

—¡Levanta la cabeza, Serena! —le gritó Darién cuando la pelota fue hacia ella por enésima vez.

Ella soltó una risita y corrió a atraparla. La bola rodó hacia el lago y vaciló una décima de segundo.

—Por favor, el lago no —susurró Serena.

Se armó de valor y corrió hasta la orilla del agua con la intención de alcanzar la pelota antes de que el miedo la paralizara.

Un joven del otro equipo parecía haber tenido la misma idea. En el momento en que iba a atrapar la pelota el chico se acercó a toda velocidad y la tiró al suelo. Era su destino, pensaba Serena; lo había sentido desde que había llegado allí. Dio un grito tremendo momentos antes de que el agua le cubriera la nariz y la boca. Iba a ahogarse. Y su último pensamiento fue que quizá los ángeles pudieran morir dos veces.

El mundo se tambaleó en un instante. Ya no era Serena Tsukino, sino una Serena distinta, en un lugar y un tiempo distintos.

Una Serena con otros recuerdos.

Una mujer morena con un bebé en brazos caminaba por el muelle admirando los barcos. El joven salió de no se sabía dónde, corriendo sobre la tarima del muelle. La mujer dio un paso hacia el borde del embarcadero, señalándole al bebé un velero que surcaba las olas mar adentro.

Fueron tan solo dos detalles. Detalles que no habrían tenido importancia en otra ocasión.

El primero fue que un enorme carguero que pasó junto al muelle creó un pequeño oleaje al disponerse a atracar en el puerto. Y, el segundo, que el joven volvió la cabeza sin dejar de correr para mirar a sus amigos que lo llamaban a gritos. Serena se dio cuenta del peligro antes que nadie más.

Entonces ocurrió. El chico le pegó un golpe a la mujer en la espalda en el mismo momento en el que el oleaje provocado por el barco llegaba al muelle. El golpe pilló desprevenida a la mujer y el bebé salió volando de los brazos de su madre y cayó al agua. La mujer gritó mientras intentaba recuperar el equilibrio. Pero falló, cayó y se pegó contra el barco que había anclado junto a ella antes de caer al agua.

Serena no esperó más. Estaba más cerca que cualquier otra persona. Saltó del muelle y cayó al agua casi a la vez que el bebé. Fue una estupidez hacer eso, teniendo en cuenta que no sabía nadar. Pero su único pensamiento fue salvar a aquel bebé. Sus dedos se enredaron entre los finos y sedosos cabellos de la niña y tiró con todas sus fuerzas, levantándola sobre la superficie del agua. Vio unas manos que agarraban al bebé. Otras personas que había en el muelle, finalmente, habían entrado en acción.

Y entonces se le enredó el pelo en la pesada cadena del ancla de la motora, impidiéndole emerger. Abrió la boca para gritar, sintió el picor de la sal llenándole la nariz y los ojos, el fuego en los pulmones mientras luchaba por buscar oxígeno. Se le nubló la visión y en ese instante intemporal supo que su vida iba a terminar; que jamás encontraría el amor, ni la felicidad, ni un marido, ni hijos… Que jamás envejecería al lado de nadie.

—Por favor —gritó para sus adentros—. Por favor, no me dejen morir sin haber sentido el verdadero amor…

Un par de fuertes brazos la agarraron. —¡Serena!

—¡Darién! ¡Oh, Darién! —empezó a toser, atragantándose con el agua—. ¡El bebé! ¿Está bien el bebé?

—¿Qué bebé?

—La niña. La del muelle.

—No hay ningún bebé, cariño. Y no hay ningún muelle. Solo tú.

Y estás a salvo.

—¿No hay muelle?

Entonces recordó que lo del bebé había sido hacía tiempo, cuando aún vivía. También recordó su muerte, su misión y lo que le pasaría si fallaba esa misión.

—¿Está bien? —el joven que se había chocado con ella se acercó y la miró temeroso—. Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención hacerle daño.

—Se pondrá bien; solo ha sido un susto. Seguid jugando.

Nosotros iremos después.

La levantó en brazos y la llevó a la toalla. La envolvió y la secó para que dejara de temblar.

—Me has asustado, cariño. Pensaba que te ibas a ahogar en ochenta centímetros de agua.

Serena lo miró entre la tela de la toalla. Parecía un gatito medio ahogado, con sus grandes ojos azules y el pelo húmedo y pegado a la cara.

—¿Ochenta centímetros? —Te habría costado ahogarte en eso.

Serena se estremeció.

—Parecía mucho más.

—Eso ha sido el miedo.

Soltó la toalla, dobló las rodillas y se las abrazó.

—Oh. No ha sido mi intención armar tanto barullo.

—Has dicho algo de un bebé. ¿Qué pasó?

—Eso fue lo que me salvó, parece ser —dijo entre dientes.

Buscó su bolso, de donde sacó un peine con el que empezó a peinarse.

—¿Qué pasó?

Ella no quería contárselo, pero como se la quedó mirando y esperando, finalmente, cedió. —De acuerdo. Te lo contaré. ¿Satisfecho?

—De momento sí. —Había una madre paseando con su niña. Era un bebé, más o menos del tiempo de Kip —Serena se encogió de hombros, pero no coló; Darién se dio cuenta de que aquello era importante para ella—. Un chaval las empujó al agua sin querer y yo salté para intentar ayudar.

—Pensé que dijiste que no sabías nadar.

—No sé.

—¿Y aun así saltaste? —le preguntó con incredulidad—. ¿No te parece que hiciste una tontería?

—En realidad fue una estupidez total.

—¿Qué le pasó a la niña?

—Se salvó —dijo Serena muy tensa—. Desgraciadamente, yo no —¿Y fue entonces cuando te convertiste en un ángel? —intentó decirlo con seriedad, pero al ver que Serena se enfadaba supuso que había notado su escepticismo.

—De haber considerado las consecuencias, probablemente no lo

habría hecho. ¿Contento?

—Pero lo hiciste.

—Sí. Lo hice. Y mi único acto de sacrificio me dio la oportunidad de redimirme. No la redención total, ya me entiendes. Al menos, no todavía. Solo una oportunidad para ocupar un lugar en el Paraíso. Lo que ocurre es que, si no tengo éxito contigo, no tendré que preocuparme por seguir siendo un ángel.

—Ah. Es verdad. Soy tu última oportunidad para ganarte unas alas, ¿no?

—Esta no es una película de Jimmy Stewart —le soltó—. Ya me he ganado las alas, muchas gracias. Lo que no tengo aún es un sitio permanente en el cielo. Ahí es donde entras tú —tiró el peine a la toalla—. Así que suéltalo, Chiba. ¿Por qué diantres te opones tanto al amor y al matrimonio? Al menos yo tengo una excusa para mi hidrofobia. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

—No tengo miedo. Solo quiero ser cauteloso.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Intenté amar una vez. No funcionó.

—Me lo imaginaba. ¿Qué ocurrió? —cuando él no le contestó, Serena insistió—. Venga, Darién. Yo te he contado mi historia. Ahora cuéntame tú la tuya.

Le llevó un rato tomar una decisión. Jamás le había hablado a nadie de Beryl. Ni siquiera a su familia. Se pasó la mano por los cabellos. Maldita sea, a su familia no se le ocurriría contárselo. Pero deseaba decírselo a Serena, para que entendiera por qué su decisión de quedarse soltero no era tan irracional como ella pensaba. La miró. El sol se filtraba por las ramas de las inmensas copas de los árboles y le rozaba los cabellos. Maldición, qué bella era. Dinámica, inteligente…

Torció el gesto. Y un poco alocada también.

—De acuerdo, señorita Tsukino. ¿Quieres toda la historia?

Pues ahí va —arrancó una brizna de hierba y se la metió en la boca—.

Beryl y yo estábamos pensando en casarnos. Vivíamos juntos.

—¿Cuándo fue esto?

—Hace poco más de dos años. Todo parecía perfecto. Y entonces mi madre me pidió que me llevara a Endimión a vivir conmigo. —Porque no podía con él, ¿verdad? ¿No fue eso lo que me dijiste?

—Exacto. Mamá pensó que a mí me haría caso —miró hacia el lago con tristeza—. Maldita sea, Serena. ¿Qué podía decirle? Es mi hermano.

—Me imagino que Beryl esperaba que dijeras que no. —Desde luego. Endimión y ella se llevaban mal. Ella no tenía hermanos y lo que ella llamaba su «salvajismo» la asustaba —se volvió a mirarla—. Endimión se ponía muy testarudo, igual que había sido yo a su edad. Pero no fui capaz de convencerla. Entonces Beryl me dio un ultimátum.

Serena sintió compasión.

—¿Tuviste que escoger entre Beryl y Endimión?

—Sí.

—¿Y escogiste a tu hermano?

—Bueno, en realidad nunca tuve que llegar a elegir. Cuando regresé del trabajo al día siguiente, ella se había largado. Darién se quedó callado unos momentos. —Hay algo más, ¿no?

Darién no contestó inmediatamente. No quería contestarle. Pero ella había sido sincera con él desde el principio.

—Me encontré una caja en la basura. Era de un test de embarazo.

—¿Estaba embarazada?

—No lo sé —reconoció con brusquedad; tiró al suelo la brizna de hierba que había estado mordiendo—. Eso es lo peor de todo. Llevo dos años intentando averiguarlo. He contratado a detectives privados, hablado con todos sus amigos y socios. Nadie sabe nada, o si lo saben no quieren decirlo. Es como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

—¿No tienes idea de dónde puede haber ido? —Tiene a su madre en algún lugar. Pero no recuerdo el nombre de la mujer ni dónde vive —pegó un puñetazo en el suelo—. ¿Te extrañó que me costara tener a Kip en brazos? Me estoy volviendo loco preguntándome si tendré o no un hijo como Kip. —¿Le has contado a tu madre algo de esto? —Tú eres la única que sabe toda la historia, aparte de los detectives —la miró con tristeza—. No quiero que nadie más se entere. Mi madre y Endimión ya se sienten bastante mal porque Beryl se marchara. Si supieran que quizá hubiera estado embarazada…

Serena lo entendió todo.

—¿Por eso tu madre está tan empeñada en encontrarte esposa? Darién asintió.

—Se culpa de nuestra ruptura. Cree que si no me hubiera pedido que me llevara a Endimión conmigo no habríamos roto.

—Y por eso aguantas todas las citas que te prepara.

—Sí. A ella le ayuda a sentirse mejor.

—Y el pobre Endimión se debe de sentir también fatal.

—Se lo he explicado y creo que lo entiende —la miró y arqueó las cejas—. ¿Comprendes ahora por qué no quiero casarme?

—En realidad no. Vale, has tenido una mala experiencia, pero…

—No lo captas, ¿verdad? —se puso de pie, cerniéndose sobre ella como una torre, echando chispas—. Uno de estos días voy a encontrar a Beryl. Y cuando lo haga averiguaré si tuvo o no un hijo o hija mío.

Si así fuera, me casaría con ella. Quiero a mi hijo y moveré cielo y tierra para conseguirlo y vivir con él. Así que a no ser que puedas producirme a mi ex prometida y dejar que arregle el tema de mi paternidad de una vez por todas, estoy fuera del mercado. Y dicho eso se alejó.

—¿Serena?

Darién empujó la puerta que separaba su dormitorio de la sala, con la intención de ofrecerle la disculpa que no le había dado en todo el día. Desgraciadamente no estaba allí, pero la oyó canturreando suavemente una melodía desconocida y atrayente.

Siguió el sonido hasta que llegó delante de su cuarto de baño. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Darién sabía que no debería haber llegado hasta allí, pero ya no podía echarse atrás.

Serena debía de haber salido de la ducha, porque el cuarto de baño estaba lleno de vaho que describía perezosos círculos por la habitación. Finos trazos de vapor avanzaban sigilosamente hacia la abertura de la puerta, alcanzándolo como fantasmales dedos. Pero se disipaban en cuanto entraban en contacto con el aire fresco de la habitación.

Para alivio suyo, Serena no lo había visto. Estaba de perfil, con un pie apoyado elegantemente en el borde de la bañera. El cabello le caía por la espalda y los hombros. Tenía la piel lisa y brillante de la humedad, como si alguien la hubiera cubierto de polvo de oro.

Se agachó un poco más y sus pechos se balancearon suavemente, atrayendo la atención de Darién. Eran redondos y turgentes, y Darién recordó cuando los había acariciado. El vapor empezó a disiparse y Darién empezó a distinguir algo suave y plumoso que le colgaba desde los hombros hasta la base de la

espalda. Una leve silueta de plumas blancas; plumas que temblaban levemente entre el vapor que llenaba el aire. Darién sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, intentando negar lo que no podía ser negado. Serena Tsukino tenía alas.

Debió de hacer algún ruido porque ella volvió la cabeza y la toalla húmeda se le resbaló de las manos. Lentamente se volvió hacia la puerta y Darién vio una fina banda dorada que brillaba sobre su cabeza.

Por un momento, ninguno de los dos se movió. Serena estaba delante de él en toda su gloria, sin artificio alguno.

—Eres un ángel —dijo por fin.

—Te lo dije.

—No quiero un ángel en mi vida —se le escaparon sin querer las palabras, involuntariamente crueles, aunque a la vez tremendamente sinceras.

Una gran tristeza ensombreció sus ojos azul celeste.

—Lo sé.

No, no quería a un ángel. Quería a Serena. La deseaba con cada poro de su piel. La quería en su cama, en su vida y a su lado. El cielo le había dado un ángel, pero él quería a la mujer.


	11. CAPITULO 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

—Pensaba que querías dar una vuelta —dijo Serena con nerviosismo al pasar junto a una granja que le resultó familiar—. ¿No es este el camino del lago?

—Decidí volver allí.

—¿Pero… porqué?

—Digamos que tenemos algo pendiente de qué ocuparnos.

—¿Algo pendiente? —repitió con nerviosismo—. ¿En el lago?

—Sí —le echó una mirada rápida y su seriedad la asustó aún más —. Tenemos que hablar.

Notó que se le secaba la boca, y esa siempre era una mala señal.

—No entiendo. ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre varias cosas.

Serena se quedó callada, preguntándose de qué querría hablarle.

Dejó el coche en el aparcamiento desierto y sacó la toalla del asiento de atrás. Pasó por el lugar donde se habían sentado el día anterior, por el improvisado campo de voleibol y llegó hasta la orilla.

A cosa de un metro del agua se quitó los zapatos y extendió la toalla.

—Vamos, Serena. Quiero que nos sentemos aquí y charlemos un rato.

Ella estaba de pie donde terminaba la hierba y empezaba la arena, reacia a acompañarlo.

—¿Por qué no podemos sentarnos aquí donde estoy yo? —Confía en mí, Serena —le dijo—. Dame la mano. Yo cuidaré de ti.

Ella se la dio y avanzó hasta la toalla. Las piernas le temblaban tanto que pensó que iba a caerse. Se sentó y se acurrucó enseguida entre sus brazos; sentía náuseas.

—Tengo miedo —le confesó.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces por qué estás haciendo esto?

—Porque los ángeles no deberían tener miedo.

Ella levantó ligeramente la barbilla.

—¿Entonces crees de verdad que soy un ángel?

Lentamente le acarició la cabeza y siguió por la espalda hasta la cintura, como si pudiera sentir lo que ya no veía.

—Después de lo que vi anoche, sería un poco difícil negarlo. —¿Estás sorprendido?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué no crees en los ángeles?

—Que yo sepa no se los encuentra uno todos los días. Al menos, yo nunca me había topado con ninguno.

—Que tú sepas. Hay más ángeles de los que piensas.

—Como tú eres la experta en el tema, tendré que creer lo que me dices —le metió la mano entre los cabellos y le apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro—. Ahora dime por qué el cielo cree que debiera tener yo una esposa. —No siempre dan una explicación —reconoció, relajándose sobre él—. Sospecho que es porque necesitas darle a Endimión buen ejemplo. Él te sigue, copia todo lo que haces. Tal vez el cielo crea que necesitas un amor de verdad en tu vida, para que él siga tu ejemplo algún día. Darién agachó la cabeza y escuchó sus comentarios con desconsuelo.

—Lo siento, Serena —dijo por fin—. No puedo ayudarte a que cumplas con éxito tu misión.

—¿Por Beryl?

—Sí.

Serena lo entendió. Ojalá no lo entendiera, pero era así.

—Planeas casarte con ella, si la encuentras —afirmó.

—Si tiene a mi hijo o hija, sí.

—¿Y ella no tendrá nada que decir al respecto? —le preguntó

Serena con cuidado.

El apretó los puños.

—El no saber con seguridad si tengo un hijo o hija me está matando. No pasa un día sin que me imagine cómo sería, cómo se movería, qué aspecto tendría. Me preocupa su salud, que tenga algún problema, que esté perdido. Y cuando pienso en que crecerá sin conocer a su padre… —se calló bruscamente y recuperó la compostura—. ¿Eso no es suficiente para el cielo? ¿No puedo encontrar el amor en mi hijo? ¿Acaso importa que ame o no a su madre?

Él le confirmó lo que ella no se había atrevido a preguntarle. —Entonces no quieres a Beryl.

—La quise una vez. Al menos, eso pensaba entonces —miró hacia el agua con desesperación—. Tal vez pueda volver a quererla.

—Te casarás con ella, sea como sea, ¿no?

—Sí —dijo con pesar.

—Deja que te diga algo que solía decir mi tío. Tal vez te ayude —él la miró con irritación—. No, no era de esos. Era un tío de verdad, el hermano de mi madre. Se murió cuando yo era muy pequeña.

—¿Un consejo?

—Sí. Solía decir que cuando uno toma el camino correcto en la vida, las montañas se trasforman en montículos que uno salva con facilidad. Pero que cuando uno toma el camino equivocado, los montículos se trasforman en montañas imposibles de escalar. —¿Crees que Beryl es mi montaña? —Llevas más de dos años buscando sin éxito. Tal vez no sea a ella a quien tienes que buscar; tal vez sea el momento de abrirte a nuevas posibilidades.

—¿Por ejemplo al amor? Lo dijo en un tono tan mordaz que Serena se encogió. —Te lo he dicho, Serena —insistió con testarudez—. No necesito

amor, solo a mi hijo. —Deja que te diga algo, Darién. Yo me pasé toda la vida viéndolo todo desde fuera, esperando encontrar lo que tú podrías tener simplemente deseándolo. Nunca lo encontré y ya es demasiado tarde para mí. Pero tú aún tienes una oportunidad. Lo único que tienes que hacer es decir las palabras y se hará realidad. ¿Tienes idea de lo que yo daría por tener una oportunidad así?

—No puedo, Serena. No puedo hacerlo —le agarró de los hombros—. Si quieres ayudarme, dime dónde está Beryl. —No sé dónde está, Darién. Tal vez ni siquiera estuviera embarazada.

—¿Y si lo estaba? —¿Y si hubiera dado al bebé en adopción?

—¡No! Me niego a aceptar eso.

—Tal vez tengas que hacerlo.

—Este deseo que me prometiste… ¿Puedo utilizarlo para encontrar a Beryl?

Se vio obligada a decir la verdad.

—Sí.

—¿Y qué pasará si formulo mi deseo?

—Sospecho que tus detectives la localizarán milagrosamente.

—¿Y si tiene a mi hijo? ¿Y si me caso con ella?

—Si te casas sin amor, mi misión fracasará.

Eso lo detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa con los ángeles que fracasan?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Depende. A veces envían a otro ángel, a uno que no fracase.

Como pasó en Sarducci's, o como con Malachite en el Gran Duque.

O a veces, cuando un ángel había fallado ya muchas veces, lo echaban del Paraíso. Serena no molestó a Darién con esos detalles.

¿Cómo podía echarle encima una carga tan pesada? Serena lo miró a los ojos. Artemis le había concedido un deseo, e independientemente de sus consecuencias personales Serena se lo concedería. Le concedería su deseo libremente y con el corazón abierto.

Porque lo amaba. Serena abrió los ojos como platos, horrorizada. Oh, Dios mío. ¡Lo amaba!

¿Cómo había ocurrido? ¿Cuándo? No entendía nada. Sonrió llena de júbilo. Levantó la cabeza y dio las gracias, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ella había vivido una vida sin amor; una vida vacía y solitaria, donde el cinismo y el miedo habían sido sus compañeros constantes. Pero ese día le habían concedido un último presente. Por primera vez en toda su existencia sentía un amor que le llenaba el cuerpo y el alma. Jamás vería ya las cosas desde fuera. Darién era parte de ella ya. No estaba sola.

—Gracias, Artemis —susurró en silencio—. Gracias por esto.

Aunque la echaran del cielo tendría su amor por Darién para llevar consigo; y ese amor la ayudaría a superar los momentos sombríos que la esperaban.

—¿Es ese tu deseo, Darién? ¿Es tu deseo encontrar a Beryl? —Quiero pensármelo un poco más antes de decidirme. Serena asintió, más aliviada de lo que podría reconocer. —¿Y ahora qué?

La miró y sonrió. —Ahora vamos con tu problema.

—No es necesario —se apresuró a decirle—. Solo es un pequeño miedo de nada.

—Te has esforzado mucho para concederme un deseo. Me gustaría darte algo a cambio.

Ella torció el gesto.

—Preferiría que no fueran clases de natación. Además, no estamos vestidos adecuadamente.

—Llevamos pantalones cortos. No pasa nada si se mojan. Lo que importa es intentar quitarte esa fobia que tienes.

—Darién, agradezco lo que…

—Confía en mí —la interrumpió—. ¿Puedes? Te prometo que si no funciona, lo dejaremos.

Le estaba pidiendo tan poco, aunque a ella le diera tanto miedo.

Serena asintió lentamente, intentando refrenar el pánico que le empezaba a atenazar el estómago. De pronto, sintió mucho frío.

—De acuerdo. Pero date prisa y terminemos pronto.

En dos pasos estaban en el agua. Darién le dio la vuelta para que se pusiera de espaldas al lago y entonces tiró suavemente de ella. La apoyó sobre él de modo que ella tenía la espalda pegada a su pecho. El agua solo les cubría hasta los tobillos, pero Serena estaba aterrorizada. —No me molestaré en decirte que te relajes… —Bien. Porque no puedo…

—Bueno, inténtalo. Voy a meterme un poco más. No, no te pongas tensa. ¿Sientes cómo te lleva el agua?

—No me sueltes —dijo con voz gritona.

Instantáneamente Darién la abrazó aún más.

—No te voy a soltar —la tranquilizó.

El agua le llegaba ya por la cintura, empapándole la blusa roja. El lago tenía un color verde azulado y el sol se reflejaba sobre la ondulante superficie.

Darién la puso boca abajo, de modo que su musculoso cuerpo fue como una balsa para ella.

—¿Y siempre has sido tan buena con las personas? Ella se agarro a sus hombros y empezó a mover los pies, sintiendo que sus poderosos muslos se movían al mismo tiempo que ella. —No soy buena con las personas.

—Claro que sí. ¿Acaso no lo has notado? Las atraes. Al principio, creo que es tu físico lo que las atrae. Los hombres te desean y las mujeres quieren ser como tú. Pero después dejan de mirar la superficie y se fijan en cómo eres por dentro. —Tiene que ver con ser un ángel. Es como lo del bolso.

Él se echó a reír divertido.

—No, cariño. Eres tú. Es la bondad que hay en tu mirada, la calidez de tu sonrisa, la suavidad de tus manos y la alegría de vivir que perciben en tu voz.

—No, estás equivocado —sintió un gran dolor por dentro—. Te lo he dicho ya. Siempre he visto las cosas desde fuera. Nunca pertenecí a ningún sitio. En realidad no.

—Nunca te permitiste a ti misma hacerlo —le apartó el cabello de la frente y le acarició la mejilla—. Cualquiera te habría aceptado, cariño. Solo tenías que haberlo pedido.

La verdad la impactó con fuerza. No había dejado que nadie se acercara a ella. Había tenido tanto miedo. Miedo al rechazo, miedo al dolor. Y había perdido el tiempo. ¿Pero qué se había hecho a sí misma? ¿Por qué lo había echado todo a perder como una idiota? —No tienes por qué tener miedo, Serena. Mira, cariño. Mira a tu alrededor.

Levantó la cabeza, observando lo que había alrededor suyo. Estaban lejos de la orilla, pero también había dejado atrás el miedo. Había flotado sobre el agua templada y suave, tan segura agarrada a Sam que ni siquiera había mirado atrás. El miedo había desaparecido. Él se lo había quitado. Las lágrimas la sorprendieron y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Darién y se echó a llorar. Lloró porque su miedo había desaparecido y lloró por su muerte. Lloró por lo mucho que se había perdido en su breve vida y por el tiempo que le había costado encontrar el amor. Pero sobre todo lloró porque lo había encontrado tarde, demasiado tarde. Darién la abrazaba, dejándola para que se desahogara a gusto. E incluso aquel sería un recuerdo que atesoraría cuando tuviera que

separarse de él; la belleza de aquel día y su generosidad. —No tienes por qué tener miedo —repitió mientras volvía despacio hacia la orilla—. Ni del agua, ni de la vida. Ninguna de ellas puede hacerte daño.

—Lo echo de menos, Darién — suspiró angustiada—. Lo echo tanto de menos.

La ayudó a salir del agua. Cuando estuvieron sentados en la toalla, le tomó la mano, se la acercó a los labios y la besó. Después le dio la vuelta y le dio otro beso en la palma.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —le preguntó enfadada.

—Una vez dijiste que ningún hombre te había besado la mano.

No quiero que vuelvas sin haberlo experimentado.

—Oh, Darién…

—Ojalá no te hubieras muerto, Serena. Que nos hubiéramos podido conocer en otras circunstancias. Has intentado buscarme el amor verdadero… —sus ojos tenían una tonalidad que jamás había visto antes, una tonalidad más cálida, una emoción que no podía identificar—. En vez de eso, te encontré a ti. Sé que no debería querer hacer el amor con un ángel, que no debería sentir…

Ella le tapó la boca con la mano.

—Calla… No lo digas. Lo que tú quieres… lo que los dos queremos, no es posible.

Pero su anhelo la llenó con tanta fuerza que le retumbaban los oídos. La imposibilidad de todo ello la abrumó de tal modo que tuvo que taparse los oídos para acallar el silencioso clamor.

—Déjame hacerte el amor —le urgió, tomándole la mano—. Solo esta vez. Para que los dos tengamos algo que recordar. No será lujuria.

Te lo prometo.

Se sintió tentada. Tremendamente tentada. Pero si dejaba que la amara y ella lo correspondía, cruzaría una línea que no debía traspasar. La habían enviado a ayudar a Darién, no a robar el amor que sabía que otra mujer merecería. Sintió un coraje que jamás había poseído, una certidumbre que de ella dependía enfrentarse a lo que el destino la deparara. Pero solo si hacía las cosas bien.

—No podemos —le dijo, soltándose de él—. No podré quedarme mucho más tiempo. Artemis dará por finalizada pronto mi misión.

—Serena…

Su ruego estuvo a punto de destruirla. No podía mirarlo a los ojos, así que se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres ahora que te conceda tu deseo? Darién no contestó inmediatamente. Cuando lo hizo fue con tal frialdad que destruyó la alegría y el entusiasmo que habían compartido.

—Sí.

¿Por qué le dolía hasta al respirar?

—Formúlalo.

—Quiero encontrar a Beryl. Quiero saber de una vez si tuvo un hijo mío. Y si es así, quiero casarme con ella.

—¿Es eso lo que deseas de todo corazón? —le susurró.

—Sí, quiero a mi hijo, si es que existe. Pero hay algo que deseo tanto como eso —se volvió a mirarla y la tristeza que vio en sus ojos la golpeó con fuerza—. Pero es un ansia que no puedes satisfacer.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó con voz trémula.

—Tú lo sabes.

—No lo sé.

—Si no puedo tener el cielo, me quedaré con el infierno.

Concédeme lo que he deseado, Serena.

Lo había dicho en voz alta, para que no hubiera ningún malentendido. Serena lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Que así sea —susurró.

Él le acarició la mejilla suavemente.

—Duele, mi amor —dijo con voz profunda—. Pase lo que pase, sin ti siempre me faltará algo. ¿Lo sabes, no?

Su dolor se igualó al de ella. Así se sentiría cuando tuviera que volver; como si dejara atrás una parte de sí. Serena cerró los ojos, saboreando el tacto de sus manos, cada segundo que le quedaba junto a él, bien consciente de que ese sería uno de los últimos momentos que pasarían juntos.

—Sí. Ahora lo sé.

Serena llegó a la oficina de Darién temprano el lunes por la mañana, con ganas de llorar porque sabía que su misión había terminado. Esa sería la última vez que vería la sonrisa en los labios de Darién, la última vez que percibiría el brillo dorado en sus ojos color zafiro. La última vez que sentiría el roce de sus manos y que aspiraría su aroma o que escucharía el áspero timbre de su voz.

Rezando para que la fuerza no la abandonara en aquel breve momento, abrió la puerta de su despacho. Darién estaba junto a las ventanas que daban al río. No la había oído entrar y Serena aprovechó para estudiarlo sin ser observada. Se sorprendió al ver lo nervioso y triste que estaba, y eso la preocupó. El saber que pronto se le concedería su deseo debería haber calmado su ansiedad. Pero no parecía ser así.

—¿Darién?

Se volvió, mirándola con avidez.

—Pensé que te habrías marchado.

—No podía. Todavía no.

Lo había echado de menos. Que el cielo se apiadara de ella, cuánto había echado de menos a ese hombre.

Esbozó una medio sonrisa que relajó sus facciones.

—Me sorprendes, Serena. Vas de blanco. Qué cambio más radical.

—Mis días de rojo se terminaron, me temo.

Su nerviosismo regresó al instante.

—¿Se terminaron? ¿Por qué?

—Sabes por qué. Tengo que marcharme pronto. Antes de hacerlo, tengo que cumplir una tarea.

—Si estás pensando en buscarme una esposa…

—No —se apresuró a decir, levantando las manos—. Reconozco

que mi misión de llevar el amor a tu vida ha fracasado totalmente.

—En absoluto —su mirada reflejaba una intensa emoción—.

Cariño… no quiero que te vayas.

—Esa decisión no es ni tuya ni mía —se esforzó por ser fuerte, por el bien de los dos—. Escucha, Darién, tengo que pedirte disculpas.

—No tienes que disculparte por nada.

—Sí —se arriesgó a acercarse a él, desesperada por experimentar de nuevo esa cercanía—. Debería haber puesto más empeño en buscarte una esposa.

—No quiero una esposa.

—Mereces sentir amor. Existe, Darién —las palabras brotaron de su garganta con urgencia en su deseo de convencerlo—. Sé que te dije que no creía en el amor. Pero estaba equivocada.

—No vuelvas —le susurró—. Quédate conmigo. Le estaba rompiendo el corazón; un corazón que jamás había sabido que poseyera. Qué equivocada había estado. Qué tremendamente equivocada.

—No pertenezco a este mundo. Yo ya viví mi vida. Ahora tú tienes que vivir la tuya.

El fuego que había prendido en su mirada se avivó, incendiándola de un zafiro intenso y de un celeste cegador.

—Te quiero en mi vida.

«¡Oh, por favor, Artemis No me hagas pasar por esto. Me duele tanto», pensó Serena.

—Eso no es posible.

—Haz que sea posible —se acercó a ella en dos pasos—. ¿Te gustaría buscarme una esposa? Bien. Hazlo. Incluso cooperaré.

Podríamos pasar toda una vida juntos buscando la mujer ideal. Una cita de prácticas no fue suficiente, Serena. Me llevará meses prepararme para mi futura esposa. Quizá años. Y cuando decidas que estoy listo, todavía tendremos que buscarla. Podría llevarnos toda la eternidad encontrar a la mujer con la que debo casarme.

—Darién, por favor…

No podía más. Darién la abrazó con fuerza.

—No puedes dejarme. No te lo permitiré.

Acercó los labios a los de ella y bebió de ellos con una sed insaciable. No pudo resistirse. ¿Cómo resistirse a algo que llenaba su alma de paz y felicidad? Su aliento le daba vida. Su voz le colmaba los oídos de una música mucho más bella que la de todos los coros celestiales. Sus caricias la completaban. La besó más apasionadamente, pero la desesperación hizo que su beso se volviera amargo. Entre sus brazos encontraba el amor. Un amor verdadero, una bendición que atesoraría toda una eternidad.

Su alma le decía gritos que lo amaba, pero tenía que apartarse de él. Sus labios se detuvieron sobre los de él un instante, saboreando la forma y la textura y aquel gusto inolvidable.

La sujetó la cara con las dos manos y la miró a los ojos intensamente.

—Te deseo. Te quie… Ella lo acalló.

—¡No! No lo digas. Ni siquiera lo pienses. Yo no he venido aquí para eso. He venido a colmar tu deseo.

Él la miró confuso.

—¿Qué deseo?

—El que te concedió Artemis. El que pediste junto al lago, ¿te acuerdas?

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¿Has encontrado a Beryl? —miró hacia la puerta y entonces negó con la cabeza—. Deshazte de ella. He cambiado de opinión.

Puedo arreglármelas solo; no necesito tu ayuda.

—Es demasiado tarde —susurró Serena, apartándose de él—. Lo hecho, hecho está.


	12. CAPITULO 10

**CAPÍTULO 10.**

La puerta se abrió y apareció una mujer de unos cincuenta y tantos años. Miró con inquietud a Serena antes de mirar a Darién.

—¿Señor Chiba?

—Soy Darién Chiba.

—Yo soy Zirconia Metalia, la madre de Beryl —entró en la habitación, claramente atemorizada—. Me pregunto si podría hablar con usted un momento.

—¿Dónde está Beryl? —preguntó.

—De eso era de lo que quería hablarle.

—Por favor, pase, señora Metalia —Serena la interrumpió; le señaló hacia el sofá—. ¿Quiere sentarse? —Gracias —la mujer se colocó en el borde del sofá—. ¿No la conozco?

—No nos conocemos.

—Su cara me resulta tan familiar…

—Señora Metalia —la interrumpió Darién—. ¿Dónde está Beryl?

—No estoy segura de cómo decírselo —la mujer se echó a llorar

—. Beryl murió hará poco más de un año. Fue en un accidente.

—¡Está muerta! —Darién se quedó de momento sobrecogido, y seguidamente sintió lástima; fue hasta Zirconia y se sentó junto a ella

—. Lo siento tanto. No me había enterado. En realidad la he estado buscando desde que se marchó.

—Lo sé muy bien, señor Chiba.

—Llámeme Darién.

Inclinó la cabeza.

—Gracias. Por favor, llámame Zirconia.

—No quiero recordarle cosas dolorosas… ¿Pero puede contarme qué le pasó a Beryl después de marcharse?

—Mi hija se fue conmigo a Delaware. Creo que debes saber que no me ocultó las razones que la habían llevado a abandonarte. Beryl me habló de los problemas de tu hermano, y en los líos que se había metido durante años. Y me dijo lo nerviosa que la idea de vivir con él le ponía. Yo pensé que cometía un error al no darle al joven Endimión una oportunidad, pero ella estaba empeñada porque… —Zirconia se calló y empezó a retorcerse las manos.

—¿Porque estaba embarazada? —Darién terminó de decir por ella.

—Sí —susurró Zirconia.

—¿Tuvo a mi hijo?

—Sí. Tuvo una niña. Se llama Hotaru.

—¿Qué pasó con mi hija, Zirconia? —de pronto se le ocurrió algo —. ¿Estaba con ella cuando Beryl…?

—Sí. Pero a Hotaru no le ocurrió nada —Zirconia bajó la cabeza —. Tras la muerte de Beryl hice algo horrible; lo sé. Me quedé con el bebé en lugar de ponerme en contacto contigo. Me equivoqué. Debería haberme puesto en contacto contigo inmediatamente después del accidente, pero…

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste, Zirconia?

Serena se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Tranquilo, Darién. Ahora está haciendo lo correcto.

Se volvió hacia ella y se llevó la mano de Serena a la mejilla. Fue un gesto simple, pero para ella significó mucho.

—Siento parecer nervioso, Zirconia. Solo es que llevo más de dos años buscando la verdad. Por favor, continúa.

—Sabía que debería haberte hablado antes de Hotaru. Me costó un tiempo, pero finalmente decidí que tenía que hacer lo correcto, pasara lo que pasara. Incluso si ello significaba… —se calló y metió la mano en el bolso en busca de un pañuelo de papel.

—¿Dónde está Hotaru?

—Está aquí. Tengo que pedirte algo antes de traerla, si no te importa —se limpió las lágrimas, levantó la cabeza y miró a Darién—. ¿Me dejarás decirle adiós antes de marcharme? El entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Decir adiós?

—Por favor —Serena vio que la mujer no estaba acostumbrada a rogar—. Sé que no merezco tu compasión, pero de todos modos te la estoy pidiendo.

Darién no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—¿Por eso no me has dicho nada en todo este tiempo? —agarró a Zirconia de la mano—. ¿Creíste que no te dejaría estar con Hotaru por lo que hizo Beryl?

—No te culparía —se echó a llorar otra vez—. Has perdido dieciocho meses de la vida de tu hija. ¿Cómo nos lo puedes perdonar a ninguna de las dos?

—Te perdono porque me has traído a una hija que no conocía — vaciló—. Estoy enfadado porque no viniste antes, no voy a negarlo.

Pero Hotaru es tu nieta, Zirconia. Te necesita. Jamás te la arrebataría.

Se oyó un leve gemido detrás de la puerta. Seiya estaba allí con una niña pequeña agarrada a su collar rojo. Tenía el cabello negro y rizado, atado en una coleta minúscula y llevaba puesto un vestido amarillo a cuadros con un cuello amarillo en forma de pétalos de girasol. Era la niña más bonita que Serena había visto. Darién se puso de pie y miró a su hija, incapaz de pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Al ver a su abuela, la pequeña corrió hacia ella. Zirconia la abrazó amorosamente. Entonces volvió a la niña en dirección a Darién.

—Hotaru, cariño, este es tu papá. ¿Le dices hola?

Darién se agachó para estar a su nivel.

—Hola, Hotaru —dijo en tono bajo.

La pequeña vaciló, llena de timidez. Se agarró del vestido y se cubrió la cara, dejando al descubierto una camiseta blanca de volantes.

Se asomó por el borde del vestido y miró a su padre; tenía los mismos ojos que Darién. Finalmente, le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Papi.

Darién cerró los ojos y apretó para no echarse a llorar de la emoción. Le tendió la mano y esperó, lleno de aprensión. Pero Hotaru no se hizo esperar y se lanzó a sus brazos. Él la levantó en el aire y la niña se echó a reír.

—Ahora te he visto la cara —dijo con aire triunfal—. Llevo tanto tiempo preguntándome cómo serías. Y ahora ya lo sé.

Su hija no entendió el comentario, pero Serena y Zirconia sí. Zirconia se llevó el pañuelo de nuevo a los ojos. Serena le echó un brazo por los hombros y dejó que algo de la compasión angelical se llevara su dolor.

—Temes perder a Hotaru, pero no te preocupes. Eso no va a ocurrir.

Zirconia siguió llorando.

—Me lo merezco.

—Todos cometemos errores. Todos necesitamos una segunda oportunidad. Conozco a Darién. Él te dará esa segunda oportunidad.

—Ya he perdido a Beryl. No podría soportarlo si perdiera también a Hotaru.

—Todo se arreglará, ya lo verás. Darién lo deseó —Serena bajó la cabeza, sintiendo una mezcla de júbilo y desesperación—. Y aunque nunca se me ha dado bien conceder deseos —confesó—, esta vez lo conseguiré.

Entonces miró a Darién. Estaba sentado en el suelo y Hotaru en su regazo de frente a él. La niña parloteaba sin parar incomprensiblemente. Pero a Darién no le importaba. Simplemente estaba ahí sentado, sonriendo, mirando a su hija, acariciándole de vez en cuando la mejilla o los brillantes cabellos rizados, y disfrutando solo de tenerla con él.

Seiya le puso la pata a Serena sobre el regazo y ella entendió lo que le estaba diciendo. Había llegado el momento de decir adiós.

Lentamente se levantó del sofá, fue hacia donde estaba Darién y se arrodilló junto a él. Hotaru miró a Serena e inmediatamente abandonó el regazo de su padre y se abrazó a ella.

Hotaru volvió a los brazos de su padre, sabiendo que siempre estarían allí para sujetarla.

Por un momento las miradas de Serena y Darién se cruzaron.

Parecía tan completo, tan feliz. Pero al mirarlo vio que su satisfacción se iba disipando.

—Serena…

—Acabo de recordar dónde te he visto —Zirconia lo interrumpió de pronto—. Pero pensé que te habías ahogado también con Beryl. Darién se volvió bruscamente.—¿Qué? —Eso es. No te he contado cómo fue el accidente, ¿verdad? — Zirconia consiguió sonreír—. Beryl iba paseando con Hotaru por un muelle cuando la empujaron sin querer. Se cayó y se golpeó la cabeza contra un barco, por eso se ahogó. Una mujer que había en el muelle se tiró al agua y consiguió salvar a Hotaru —Zirconia miró a Serena confundida—. El periódico dijo que te habías ahogado también. Se ve que no.

—Zirconia, por favor, llévate a la niña al despacho de al lado y espéranos un momento —le pidió Darién—. No tardaremos ni un minuto.

Sin decir nada Zirconia hizo lo que le pedía, sintiendo que algo no iba bien. En cuanto se cerró la puerta, Darién se volvió hacia Serena. —¿Le salvaste la vida a mi hija? ¿Moriste salvándola?

—No morí a propósito, entiéndeme —Serena dijo con suave ironía.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No estaba segura del todo de que fuera Hotaru a quien había salvado —sonrió, esperando poder calmar su angustia—. Ahora puedo marcharme sabiendo que mi muerte sirvió para algo. Para que tuvieras lo que deseabas de todo corazón.

—¿Lo que deseaba de todo corazón? —la agarró de los hombros y la abrazó—. Tú eres lo que deseo de todo corazón.

Ella se soltó con cuidado.

—No, Darién. Es Hotaru. Ella es tu deseo, ¿recuerdas?

Jamás había visto a un hombre tan torturado, tan destrozado.

—No, no. Estás equivocada. No deseé a Hotaru —dijo con furia —. Deseé a Beryl. Deseé poder casarme con ella si tenía a mi hija. Eso fue lo que deseé.

—Beryl murió. —Lo cual significa que no me concediste mi deseo —dijo con desesperación—. Hotaru es mía de todos modos. Pero no me diste una esposa.

—Tú no querías una esposa. Me lo dijiste desde el principio.

Ahora tienes lo que deseaste de todo corazón; a tu hija.

—¡No! Hicimos un trato. Y como no me diste a Beryl tú tendrás que ocupar su lugar —se llevó las manos a la cabeza, totalmente abatido—. Serena, por favor. Quédate y cásate conmigo. —Sabes que eso no es posible —retrocedió un paso, y después otro.

—¡No, maldita sea! Si no te quedas, no me habrás dado lo que deseé. Hotaru es mi mundo, pero tú… Tú eres mi vida. Serena se estremeció, sintiendo un cosquilleo familiar. —Ha llegado el momento de marcharme.

El dio un paso hacia ella.

—No, espera. No puedes marcharte. ¡Aún no!

—Adiós, Darién. Sé feliz —sintió que la llamaban, sintió la fuerza irresistible; quería amarlo, pero Darién estaba fuera de su alcance—. Te quiero —susurró.

—¡Serena! ¡No! Ella le oyó gritar, percibió el tormento de su voz, y el dolorido eco llegó hasta las puertas del cielo.

—¡Serena! ¡No!

Se quedó en medio de la habitación, gritando. Pero no le sirvió de nada porque ella se había ido.

¡Lo amaba! ¡Se lo había dicho!

Cerró los ojos y sintió un dolor que le atravesó el pecho.

No había podido decírselo… Decirle que también la amaba con toda su alma. Miró hacia el cielo con furia.

—La enviasteis en una misión, para ayudarme a encontrar el amor verdadero. Bueno, pues por fin lo encontré. Pero ahora me la habéis arrebatado —apretó los puños—. Escuchasteis mi deseo, el que hice junto al lago. Y no fue lo que le dije a Serena. Yo no sabía que Hotaru existía, por eso la deseé a ella. ¡Lo sabéis muy bien! —su voz se rompió en mil pedazos—. Sabéis lo que pedí —susurró—. Pedí tener a Serena.

—¡Serena! ¡Serena… !

Sus gritos la siguieron por todo el camino. Serena intentó ignorarlos, fingir que su dolor no le hacía sentir la angustia más grande que había experimentado jamás. —Serena Tsukino. Por favor, preséntese a su supervisor. Serena Tsukino al supervisor Artemis.

Entró en el camino dorado. De repente se dio cuenta de que nadie murmuraba a su paso. De hecho, varios ángeles le sonrieron al pasar.

Tal vez se alegraban porque la iban a perder de vista pronto. Nada más pensarlo, se avergonzó. Tales pensamientos no eran aceptables en un

ángel. Respiró hondo y les devolvió la sonrisa antes de continuar. Artemis estaba a la puerta de su despacho, esperándola, con la misma expresión solemne de siempre. —Ah, aquí estás. Por fin. Esta vez sí que has metido la pata, mi querida y joven ángel.

—Como ya sabes, es lo que mejor se me da.

—Ven y siéntate.

—Gracias por toda tu ayuda, Artemis —le dijo mientras se sentaba

—. Sé que hiciste todo lo posible.

—Desde luego que sí.

—¿Entonces qué pasa ahora? Estoy… —tragó saliva—. Estoy fuera.

—Sí.

Sin rodeos.

—Bueno, en realidad no pertenezco a este lugar —dijo, esperando aliviar la tristeza de Artemis—. Pero he estado a punto de conseguirlo.

—¿De verdad? —Artemis ladeó la cabeza y la miró compasivamente—. ¿Y por qué piensas eso, señorita Tsukino? —Tú y yo sabemos que no viví una vida ejemplar. Cometí demasiados errores.

—¿Crees que solo llegaste a nosotros porque le salvaste la vida a Hotaru?

—¿Ah, no? —dijo con incertidumbre.

—Nada más lejos de la verdad, querida mía. No es tan sencillo. Esperamos más de nuestros ángeles; incluso de aquellos que están aún entrenándose —se inclinó hacia delante—. Tienes una capacidad de amar muy superior a la de muchos ángeles que conozco. Siempre fuiste amable con los demás, siempre alegre y útil. —Pero cometí errores… —Todo el mundo comete errores, Serena; tú misma se lo dijiste a Zirconia. Por ejemplo, el deseo que debías concederle a Darién —negó con la cabeza—. Ha sido desastroso.

—Yo… Le concedí a Darién su deseo.

—No, querida mía. No lo hiciste.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Serena, tremendamente confusa—. Le di a su hija.

—Se suponía que debías haberle dado el amor verdadero.

—Él no lo deseó. Deseó…

Entonces escuchó un susurro cargado de esperanza.

—Sé que no debería querer hacer el amor con un ángel, que no debería sentir…

Ella le había tapado la boca con la mano, negándose a dejarle decir las palabras. Pero su anhelo la llenó con tanta fuerza que le retumbaban los oídos. La imposibilidad de todo ello la abrumó de tal modo que había tenido que taparse los oídos para acallar el silencioso clamor.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—El… me deseó a mí —murmuró con voz entrecortada—. Aquel día en el lago. Y yo no lo escuché.

—Sí, querida —le dijo Artemis con tanta delicadeza que Serena lloró—. Has fastidiado tu última misión, señorita Tsukino, y ahora debes irte. Hemos decidido que la razón por la que has fracasado se debe a un desafortunado problema. Nunca has conocido el verdadero amor. Por eso su deseo nunca alcanzó tus oídos, incluso cuando lo gritó con tanta fuerza que todo el cielo lo oyó. —Conozco el amor de verdad —protestó sin dejar de llorar—. No lo había sentido nunca, pero ahora…

—Lo siento, querida. No lo has aprendido como deberías. Y hasta que no hayas experimentado el amor en todas sus formas no serás un buen ángel. Así que le vamos a conceder al señor Chiba su deseo y cuando vuelvas a nosotros tal vez tengas más acierto en las tareas que te encomendemos.

Serena entendió por fin lo que le estaba diciendo. No la estaba simplemente echando del Paraíso, sino que la estaba mandando de vuelta a la tierra, de vuelta al hombre que amaba con toda su alma. Lloró de todo corazón sus últimas lágrimas de ángel. —¿Cómo puedo agradecértelo?

El cosquilleo empezó, esa fuerza inequívoca.

—Ama intensamente, querida —dijo Artemis—. Eso es lo único que te pido. Ama intensamente. El Cielo no será lo mismo sin ti. Sus lágrimas se convirtieron en risa, su alegría demasiado grande como para contenerla.

—No te acostumbres, Artemis. Volveré. El ángel sonrió mientras la imagen de Serena se hacía cada vez más tenue.

—De eso no nos cabe duda —susurró—. Adiós, señorita Tsukino.

Serena estaba a la puerta de la enorme casa victoriana, el hogar más bello que había visto jamás. Una verja de madera blanca rodeaba la propiedad. Era de noche y las sombras negras cubrían el jardín. Oyó voces que llegaban del camino y vio a Endimión, a Darién y a Hotaru yendo desde el garaje hasta la puerta de entrada. Zirconia abrió la puerta y los saludó, y la alegre luz del vestíbulo iluminó el porche. Hotaru y Endimión entraron con Zirconia. Pero en el último momento, Darién vaciló. Lentamente se dio la vuelta, buscando con la mirada algo entre las sombras.

No podía verla, Serena se dio cuenta de repente, pero sentía su presencia. Así que dio un paso adelante para que la luz la iluminara. —¿Serena? —dijo con voz temblorosa. —Hola, Darién.

Hola mi amor. Él no se movió, simplemente se quedó allí de pie mirándola,

como si temier a que al cercarse ella Serena fuera a desaparecer.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Entonces Serena sintió miedo.

—Me han echado del Cielo.

—¿Pero qué haces aquí?

Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Lo mismo que he hecho siempre. Verlo todo desde fuera… —

bajó la cabeza, incapaz de continuar.

Él dio un paso hacia ella.

—¿Desde fuera?

—Sí —respiró hondo y lo miró—. Una vez me dijiste que no tenía que volver a hacer eso. Que podría encontrar un modo de entrar.

Su expresión se suavizó y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Solo tienes que hacer una cosa de nada. Siempre cuesta un poco la primera vez que se intenta, pero tengo confianza en ti, cariño. Aquel día junto al lago le había dicho que tenía que pedirlo. Que lo único que tenía que hacer era pedirlo. Jamás nada se le había antojado tan difícil, ni jamás había deseado tanto una cosa. —Por favor, Darién, no quiero quedarme fuera nunca más.

—Entonces, entra —dijo un paso más hacia ella—. Endimión necesita una hermana. Hotaru necesita una madre. Y yo… Caramba, amor mío. Yo necesito desesperadamente una esposa. Aún así, Serena vaciló.

—No puedo entrar. Aún no. —¿Por qué no?

Percibió el miedo en su voz, pero había dado su palabra y no estaba por echarse atrás. —Le prometí a Endimión que podría dar su opinión sobre la esposa de tu elección. Así que, me temo que no puedo entrar hasta que él esté de acuerdo.

Darién se volvió hacia la puerta abierta.

—¡Endimión! —gritó—. Ven aquí. Te necesito.

A los pocos segundos, Endimión salió y corrió hasta Darién.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —vio a Serena y sonrió.

Hotaru salió corriendo también al porche. Al ver a su visitante soltó un grito de alegría. Si Darién no la hubiera levantado en brazos, habría ido corriendo hasta Serena.

—¿Dónde diantres has estado? —le preguntó Endimión. —Es una larga historia.

—Dice que te hizo una promesa, hermanito. Dice que no se casará conmigo a no ser que tú estés de acuerdo con mi elección.

—Oh, sí. Es cierto —le guiñó un ojo a Serena—. Los ángeles no pueden romper sus promesas, ¿no? Darién miró a su hermano enfadado.

—¿Cómo sabías que era un ángel? —Me lo dijo Seiya.

Serena suspiró.

—Siempre fue un bocazas.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche sonriendo como un imbécil?

—le preguntó Darién—. ¿O la vas a dejar que entre?

—Espera un momento, me lo estoy pensando —Darién fue hacia su hermano con gesto amenazador y Endimión se echó a reír y levantó una mano para que Darién no se le echara encima—. ¡Vale! ¡Vale! ¿Quieres casarte con mi hermano? —le gritó a Serena.

—Bueno, como cita es un poco malo, pero creo que podré mejorarlo. Supongo que lo aceptaré, si tú estás de acuerdo, claro.

—Claro que sí.

Darién le tendió la mano.

—Vamos, cariño. Entra en casa.

Respiró profundamente.

«Gracias, Artemis. Haré que te sientas orgulloso de mí. Ya lo verás. Seré la mejor esposa y madre que haya visto el Cielo».

La verja se abrió en cuanto ella la tocó y echó a andar por el camino. Y al momento echó a correr y se lanzó a sus brazos. Darién la abrazó con fuerza y la agarró como si no fuera a soltarla jamás.

—No me dejes —le dijo junto a la boca—. No me dejes nunca. Te quiero, Serena. Te quiero más de lo que jamás creí posible. Ella selló su promesa con un beso. —Yo también te quiero, Darién. Te amo tanto, que juro que el sonido de nuestra felicidad lo oirán hasta en el Cielo.

Juntos los tres cruzaron el porche y entraron en la casa. Antes de cerrar la puerta, un relámpago blanco y negro pasó junto a ellos.

Seiya ladró al ver la calurosa bienvenida de Endimión y Hotaru. Darién entornó los ojos, pero Serena solo sonrió. Los ángeles guardianes podían ser criaturas taimadas, pero siempre eran bienvenidos en una familia. La puerta se cerró. Por fin, por fin estaba en casa.


	13. EPIOLOGO

**Epílogo**

—Ahora, siéntate aquí —dijo Hotaru de cuatro años sacando una silla minúscula para Neflyte. Con mucho cuidado Neflyte lo hizo y aceptó la taza y el platillo que le ofrecía la niña. Neflyte estaba encantado.

Endimión sonrió; estaba muy apuesto con el traje y la corbata.

—Ah, venga Neflyte. Levanta el meñique. ¿Es que no tienes modales?

—No te pases, Endimión, o te dejaré en la oficina una semana ocupándote de la contabilidad.

—No puedo. Empiezo la facultad la semana que viene, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Ah, sí? —el capataz se aflojó un poco la pajarita—. Bueno, siempre están las vacaciones de Pascua.

Hotaru rodeó la mesa, pasando junto a sus dos abuelas y sirviendo té invisible en sus tazas.

—Dos terrones de azúcar para mis abuelas.

—Vaya, gracias cariño —dijo Zirconia, sonriéndole a la otra abuela.

Ambas mujeres lucían sombreros de flores.

—Siempre haces un té buenísimo.

—Es porque es mágico —continuó dando la vuelta a la mesa—. Y un poco para papá y mamá.

Seiya gimió. Sentado en un escabel de cuero, llevaba una pajarita de cuero rojo y tenía en su rostro una expresión esperanzada.

—Voy —dijo Hotaru con un suspiro de resignación—. Todavía le tengo que echar al bebé.

Serena frunció el ceño mientras observaba a Hotaru echar té en una tacita que había de sobra.

—Cariño, creo que te has equivocado. Somos ocho, no nueve.

—Este es para el bebé —repitió.

—¿Qué bebé? —preguntó Darién.

—Mi nuevo hermanito —Hotaru sonrió a su padre alegremente—.Va a nacer el verano que viene.

—¿Hermano? —Darién miró a Serena muy sorprendido—. ¿No crees que tal vez hayas olvidado decirme algo, cariño?

—Me acabo de enterar —susurró ella—. Te lo iba a decir esta noche —levantó la voz—. ¿Hotaru, como has sabido lo de tu hermano, cariño?

—Me lo ha dicho un ángel —contestó la niña enseguida mientras miraba a Seiya de reojo.

—Te dije que ese perro era un bocazas —murmuró Darién. Pero Seiya sonrió. Después de todo… Los ángeles guardianes eran criaturas astutas. Especialmente cuando se trataba de cumplir una misión. Afortunadamente, parecía ir por el buen camino. Tal vez en cuarenta o cincuenta años lo sabría con seguridad…

**FIN**


End file.
